Dream Or Reality
by MagicianCyborg
Summary: Mucho sorry for the delays. 002's having these strange nightmares about a girl. What's this? She's 0017! What happens when all his nightmares come true? It's trouble for the 00 Cyborgs, especially for 002.(halted for a really long time but not forgotten)
1. Default Chapter

Hiya people! This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so go easy on me, huh? Since there's so little fics of "Cyborg 009", I'm deciding to add a fic. So without further a-do, let's get started.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in "Cyborg 009", except for 0017.  
  
Summary: After the battle with the gods, the 00 cyborgs have taken a rest. With no evil on the loose, everyone has relaxed and visited their hometown.except for 002, that is. A strange dream disturbs him in his nightmares. Who is this girl? And what does she want from him?  
  
"."~ the way the cyborgs talk  
  
(.) ~ the way 001 "mental-talks".  
  
*~*~*~ end of story  
  
p.o.v. ~ point of view  
  
Well, that's all of it. Now, on with the story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
002's p.o.v  
  
Another fight done, another fight won. We 00 cyborgs have taken a relaxing break in the Dolphin. Drifting in the Pacific Ocean, we cyborgs fall dead asleep, glad to be sleeping in our own soft beds. Everyone's fast asleep, except for me. Why? Oh, nothing. Just the stupid sleep talking of 009! (Sorry 009 fans .) But, there is another reason. I keep having this dream.no, nightmare of this.girl. Call me crazy, but it seems like I know her. Strange, huh? Well, here's how it started.  
  
(end p.o.v)  
  
"Ah!" 002 shouted. He jolted up in bed as he realized it was all a dream. 002 slid his hands in his messy orange hair. "It was just a dream.just a dream.But, why did it feel so real?" 002 asked himself. He turned to see 009 still asleep in the other bed below him. His gazed trailed towards the digital clock on the table that read 6:45 a.m. 002 yawned again. "No point in falling asleep now," 002 thought. He climbed down from the top bunk and dressed quickly. Slipping out the door, he shut the door behind him quietly, trying not to disturb 009. He trudged to the kitchen. "Good morning, 002," 003 chirped. 002 yawned lazily. "Morning, * yawn *, 003," 002 managed to reply. "Coffee?" 003 offered. 002 took the cup gratefully, and he chugged it down. "Thanks, 003. I needed that," 002 answered. 003 cocked her head, worry in her eyes. "002, are you alright? You don't look too good. Plus, you never get up this early in the morning. It's only 6:45. Is there something wrong?" 003 asked.  
  
002 sat on the couch and sighed. 003 sat across from him. "Well?" 003 began. 002 looked at 003. "Well, I've been having this strange dream.no, nightmare for a long time. Every time I dream about it, it gets worse and worse. At first, I thought it was just an over dose of worry for Black Ghost. But, night after night, the dream seems to build," 002 explains. "What were you dreaming about?" a voice said. 002 turned around to see 009 come walking down the hall. "Morning, 009. Hope I didn't wake you," 002 said. "Nah, I woke up because I couldn't hear you snoring anymore," 009 said, "Morning, 003." "Good morning, 009," 003 said happily. 002 raged with anger. "You wanna make something of that, sleep talker?" 002 shot back. 009 held up his arms. "No, no. Just, stating the obvious," 009 said innocently. 002 glared at him. "Well, what happened? What did you dream?" 003 said, changing the subject. "Yes. I'm interested to. What did you dream? I could hear you yelling from bed, screaming, actually," 009 said with worry. 002 sighed again and answered, "There was a girl. Half-blood, I think. Taiwanese and American. Kinda hot. Black hair, black eyes, cyborg uniform. Josephine, I think it was," 002 said. 003 smiled. "Why, that names French!" she said. 002 nodded. "Go on, 002," 009 said. 002 sighed again. "Here's the creepy part. Before waking up, I remember shouting one word: 0017."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffhanger.  
  
So how do you like it? Flames are available. Please tell me what's bad, and what's not. I know the cyborgs are out of character, but that's the way the story goes, I suppose. Go easy one me. This is my first time. Reviews please! ^.^ 


	2. Real of Fantasy

Hey, Cyborg fans! It's MagicianCyborg, here. Hope you all like the story so far. Anyway, I've decided to continue. Thanks to an inspiring review from Godrina-of-the-cyborgs. Anyway, if anyone else thinks it sucks. Well, please tell me that, and I can make it better.hopefully.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009, but I do own Josephine aka 0017  
  
"." ~ the way the cyborgs talk  
  
You know the rest.  
  
Now onwards with the story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"00.17?" repeated 009. 002 nodded. "What's going on here?" a familiar voice said. 002, 003, and 009 turned to see Dr. Gilmore with 001 in his arms. 004, 005, 006, 007, and 008 were right behind them. 003's eyes widened with shock. "Oh dear! I didn't finish making breakfast!" With that, 003 dashed back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast. "Let me help you with that, 003," 006 offered. Just as 006 was about to go into the kitchen, 004 held him back by the collar. "You know, 006, maybe you should let 003 make breakfast. After all, give her a chance," 004 said. 007 cleared his voice. "Nah, 006. 004 was just being modest. He was really trying to tell you that you have to let 003 make breakfast. Everyone's tired of tasting Chinese food over and over again," 007 commented. 006 grew red with rage. Ripping out of 004's grasp, 006 lunged himself at 007. "I'll show you what happens when people insult my cooking," 006 said. Everyone inched away from the fight. "Breakfast!" 003 yelled from the kitchen. Everyone dashed into the kitchen, including 006 and 007, who ended the fight at the smell of food. 002 stayed where he was, unaware of what's going on around him. "Is something the matter?" 002 whirled around to see Dr. Gilmore. "Dr. Gilmore, is it possible that Black Ghost are still making cyborgs?" 002 asked. Dr. Gilmore thought for a moment. "Now that I think of it.yes. It is possible. Why do you ask?" "I've been having a strange dream.about a girl. Her name is Josephine. 003 said it was French, the name," 002 said. Dr. Gilmore nodded. "Go on." "She's half-blood. Part Chinese and part American. Though, she looks more American," 002 stated. "I thought you said she was part Taiwanese and American." 002 and Dr. Gilmore turned to see 009 walking out from the kitchen with a plate of food he was able to get. "Now that I think of it, her eyes looked more Chinese. But, the rest was pure American," 002 said. 009 rolled his eyes as he sat down next to him. "Go on." 002 sighed. "It started like this."  
  
(start dream)  
  
" Where am I?" 002 wondered. He looked around as he saw blackness engulfed around him. "Hello, can anyone here me?" 002 shouted to no one in particular. Suddenly, he was plunged into the darkness. His dream was cut to a sunny neighborhood, back in his hometown. back to New York. He was lying under a shady tree on top of a hill. Next to him sat a girl with midnight, black hair tied into a high ponytail with a blue bow. Tied around her neck was a crimson red bandana. 002 turned his eyes to meet piercing, black eyes. She looked about the same age as him.40 years ago. 002 looked at his hands, his body. "No mechanical parts," he thought. He sat up, staring at the girl next to him. "Who are you? Have we met?" 002 asked unsurely. His head told him that he has never met this girl in his entire life, but his heart thinks differently. The girl giggled. "There you go again, Jet, blowing off jokes. You know perfectly well who I am. After all, we've been life-long friends since kindergarten. Plus I'm your girlfriend since 7th grade," the girl replied. "Josephine?" 002 said. Josephine smiled. "There, you weren't as dumb as I thought," she replied. 002 was surprised when he heard himself laugh. "I haven't laughed like this in a long while," 002 said. Josephine looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? You laugh everyday. That's how we became close friends. We both like laughing. Jet, are you alright?" she said worriedly. 002 looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me," 002 said. He watched as the Chinese/American girl turned her head towards the sunset. One thought went through his mind, "This girl is hot, especially with that blue mini- skirt and tank top." Josephine sighed. "It's so beautiful up here. I love this place. It's so relaxing and peaceful." 002 nodded and stared at the sunset. He turned back to Josephine. "It is beautiful. But, it's not as beautiful as you." 002 found himself saying those words out loud. He blushed at what he'd done. Josephine smiled. She brought her hand up to his face and turned it so that she stared straight in his eyes. Her hand cherished his, moving it softly up and down. 002 put his arms around Josephine's waist. The space between their lips grew closer as their lips finally touched, ending in a soft kiss. "Her lips feel so soft. It's as if I kissed her before. Duh, she's supposedly my girlfriend," 002 thought. Soon, they pulled apart. "Josephine, I've known you for 12 years. I've always had something to tell you. But, I didn't know what you would think of it." 002's hand went into his jean pocket. He smiled, "perfect". This was it. 002 pulled out a small black box from his pocket. He opened the lid. "Josephine, will you marry me?" Jet proposed. She gasped in astonishment as Jet slipped the engagement ring on her finger. "Oh, Jet! It's beautiful! Yes, Jet, I will marry you," Josephine said. A huge grin appeared on 002's face. Both 002 and Josephine drew in towards each other as they kissed. As soon as they parted, 002's dream cut short. "Just when I was getting to the good part," 002 mumbled. He looked around. "Great. I was about to marry the most beautiful girl, and now I end up here. Where am I anyway?" 002 turned his head to see a familiar girl scream from the top of an apartment window. "Josephine!" 002 shouted. "Jet! * cough * Help!" Josephine managed to shout from the smoke. 002 was about to use his jet boots, but forgot one thing, "Dang! No mechanical parts!" "Oh, forget the jet boots. It's back to running." 002 dashed towards the burning building. "Hang on, Josephine. I'm almost there," 002 whispered. He froze as he saw the building collapse before his very eyes. 002's knees gave in as he slipped towards the cold floor, landing on his knees. He heard one last scream, followed by a loud explosion.  
  
"I'm not going to make it," Josephine thought inside the burning building. She smiled as she took off her bandana and slipped her engagement ring around the bandana. Tying the bandana with the two loose ends, protecting the ring carefully, Josephine scribbled something on the bandana. "I love you, Jet," she whispered as she hurled her most prized possession out the burning window, hoping the wind would drift it towards the one she loved. There was a loud explosion as the apartment she was stuck in tumbled into ashes.  
  
"No!" 002 yelled. "No, no, no! She can't be gone." 002 covered his ears, eyes, full of crystal tears, staring at the ground. A bright red caught his eye. He looked up to see a crimson bandana fluttering towards him. It stopped it landed a few inches in front of where he was sitting. 002 reached out to grasp the bandana. He held it with shaking hand, untying the knot. Tears streamed own his eyes as he saw the engagement ring in the bandana. He saw a note scribbled on the bandana. 002 wiped away his tears so he could read it easier. He repeated everything written. "Jet, if your reading this note, then I know I'm gone. Please don't be sad. I'm not completely erased in this world. I still accept your love, Jet. No, I didn't throw away the engagement ring you gave me. I'm simply giving it back so you would always remember me. Please don't cry. I want you to continue your life. Remember me always in you heart. I will never leave your side. Until the day comes, I'll be waiting for you. I'm not saying good-bye, for I know we'll meet again soon.some day. Until then, I love you forever and always, Jet." 002 smiled and stood up. He wiped away the rest of his tears. Tucking the bandana and ring in his pocket, 002 walked away from the fire. He plunged into the darkness again with the smile still on his face. He didn't scream; he didn't cry. "I love you, too," 002 whispered, orange hair covering the brown eyes she loved so much.  
  
* end dream *  
  
"Then I dreamt about Josephine turning into a cyborg. I woke up crying '0017' over and over again, " 002 finished. 003 had tears in her eyes, so did 006 and 007. 001 was awake from his long sleep and was leaning over his crib. 009 and Dr. Gilmore suddenly became interested in their feet. 004 was leaning on the wall, arms crossed, listening carefully. 005 was sitting on the floor, picturing 002's dream. 008 went up to 002 and his hand on this shoulder. "I'm sorry," 008 said quietly. Apparently, all the cyborgs have gathered in the living room, curious of what's going on. 005 stood up again. "Do you know what it means?" 002 asked to no one in particular, "The dream felt so real." "Were your pockets empty last night?" 005 asked suddenly. 002 turned to 005. "Yeah." "Check them now. You might find something," 005 replied. 002's hand slipped into hi pajama pants. "Nothing, right?" 004 said. (Think again,) 001 said. Everyone turned as 002 slowly drew out a crimson, red bandana. "Oh my!" 003 gasped. The others stared with shock.002 untied the bandana. Sure enough, a small engagement ring with small, red rubies surrounding a bright, blue sapphire in a diamond shape. 002 started to laugh as he put both the ring and bandana away. Everyone looked at him. "What's so funny, 002?" 008 wondered. 002 stopped laughing, but there was a huge grin on his face. "Looks like I got myself a hot girl.and you guys don't, except for 004 that is. He's the only cool one here, after me of course," 002 said, pointing to himself. "Hot head," 007 mumbled. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" everyone shouted, accept for 001, 003, and Dr. Gilmore. They watched as 004, 005, 006, 007, 008, and 009 chase 002 around the Dolphin. 002 laughed as the others chased him. 002 closed his eyes. "Josephine, I'll be waiting, too, for the day we'll be together once more." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, how was that chapter? I figured I should put some romance in it. Anyway, please review. Like always, flames are available. I think I'm getting good at this. Any ideas for the next chapter, please tell me. I'll add that to my story. Of course, I would give credit, too. ^_^ 


	3. Endless Battle

Hiya, folks! I'm glad you like my story o far. I got more reviews! Apologies to Queen of Duels. Thanks for reviewing; I forgot to add you in the last chapter. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. You have THE right to flame me for the rest of eternity. O.O Anyways, other thanks to Blaze 7 and angelkeiko300. You guys rock! Alright, enough blabbering, on to the show.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Cyborg 009, but I do own Josephine aka 0017.  
  
"..." ~ the way the cyborgs talk.  
  
...  
  
You know the rest.  
  
On to the show...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
002 woke up from the oh-so-pleasant sleep talk of 009. "Does this guy ever snore instead of sleep talk?" 002 wondered. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Oh well, couldn't sleep anyway." 002 got up and went to break fast, ignoring the fact that he was still wearing a white sleeveless tee and ...um...his "special" pajama pants. He yawned. "Well, at least I didn't have that freakishly real nightmare, again. Strange, ever since last week when I toll the gang about Josephine, my nightmares seem to seize. It's as if the whole point of it was to tell my friends about her. * sigh * Oh great, I'm talking to myself, again." 002 mumbled to himself, "M-Morning, 006." 002 tried to stiffly a yawn, but failed miserably. "Morning, sleepy- head. Help yourself to some coffee on the counter. I'm almost done making breakfast. 002 smiled gratefully. "Thanks, 006. I'll be needing that." "No problem. By the way, 002, you might want to change out of your...um... 'special' hearts pajamas. If I didn't know, 007, he'd be barging into kitchen to annoy me in ten minutes. You better hurry, don't want to get embarrassed, do you?" 006 stated. 002 looked at himself in the hallway mirror. He blushed and smiled. "Yeah, I better get changing. Thanks again, 006. You saved me a lot of humiliation," 002 said as he walked down the rest of the hallway and into the room he shared with 009.  
  
"People, I mean, Cyborgs! Breakfast is officially served!" 006 hollered. At the split moment, everyone came dashing out of their rooms and into the kitchen. 006 just nearly missed getting trampled over. Unfortunately, 007 groaned a bit too loud in protest of Chinese food for breakfast....again. 006 glared at the shape-shifter. "I dare you. Make fun of my cooking, and I'll guarantee you that you won't even have a voice to protest with," 006 threatened him. 007 gulped and chuckled weakly, as he grabbed a plate to pile his "well-earned" food. 006 grinned victoriously, as he placed his fist on his waist in triumph. As everyone sat down around the table, it was immediately filled with chatter. 002 smiled, as he saw his entire friend talk away without a care in the world. 003 turned her head to talk to 002 in a low enough whisper. Unfortunately, it wasn't low enough. "Did you get enough sleep last night? Any dreams?" Everyone stopped talking at once to hear the American's response. Usually, 002 would blush and feel uncomfortable talking about his nightmare fantasy. Today, 002 felt all right. 002 smiled. "Hope, not this time," he replied cheerfully. He glanced over at 009 who was blushing, knowing where this was going. "I've gotten plenty of sleep. Although, there was one thing that kept me up. "What?!" everyone shouted eagerly. 009 blushed a deep crimson as 002 let out a small chuckle. "009 sleep talks." 009 blushed a deeper red, if that was even possible. Everyone laughed heartily.  
  
Suddenly, 008 came rushing into the kitchen. 005 was close behind. "008! 005! I thought you guys were at breakfast already. When I got up, you guys weren't in bed. I supposed that you were at breakfast. Then, when you weren't here, I simply guessed that you guys went back to the room. I wasn't worried. Apparently, my calculations were wrong," 004 said. "That's why you leave the calculating job to 003. She's the brains of this operation." "007, save you jokes for someone else. Where were you? You look like you've just run 10,000 laps around Japan," 009 said. 008 panted from exhaustion. 005 was breathing deeply, also. "Was.at.the.control.room." 008 managed to say between breaths. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. The African turned to Dr. Gilmore. "Dr. Gilmore, 005 and I were at the control room. But, I can explain," he said, noticing the disturbing emotion on the doctor's face. "005 sensed a disturbance, so he woke me up . in the morning.at 5:00! The point is we're under attack by cyborg troops. Hundreds! We have been for the last 3 hours! We were "tied up" at the point. That's why we couldn't get to you earlier," 008 said, glaring at 005. The Native American stared at the cyborg with wide eyes. "What? I said I was sorry. I apologized," 005 said in defense. "Now's not a good time to be arguing," 004 said.  
  
008 turned his gaze to 002. "There's more. 002, I think you should get out there and see whose controlling the cyborg troop. She might look.familiar." 005 nodded "Agreed. There's someone that wants to meet you. She's been 'anxious' to 'talk' to you," 005 added.  
  
003 zoned out for a moment. "They've surrounded the Dolphin!" 003 shouted with surprised. 009 glared. "How could they find us so easily? The Dolphin's up in the air. I'm absolutely positive we're out of designation range. The cyborg troop leader would have to control wind itself to find us," 009 reasoned. "Bull's eye!" 005 said. Apparently, no one heard him. 002 got up from where he was sitting and went to open the cargo shift door. A forceful blast of wind blew into the Dolphin with incredible force. "I'll call in for back-up when it gets too rough out there. Meanwhile, keep your eyes and ears open for the distress signal," 002 said behind his back. He activated his jet boots and blasted out.  
  
Thousands upon billions of cyborg troops fired lasers upon lasers at 002. "Hey. No fair, I'm not ready yet," he said. In a split second, he twisted and turned to narrowly dodge the on-coming lasers. While managing to fight off ten cyborgs, a thousand more lasers were fired. Soon, 002 was panting and out of breath. "I can't keep this up for long. I better call in for backup," he thought. "Alright, guys. You can come out now!" 002 shouted desperately.  
  
"Roger,"009 yelled back at him. He turned his head so that he could face the group while he talked. "We need a plan," 006 said. 009 nodded. "I do." He turned his gaze to 007.  
"007, can you turn yourself into an aircraft, large enough to fit four  
cyborgs? You won't have any weapons to defend yourself, but you'll be  
our transportation. An you handle that?" 007 nodded at 009. "I could manage that," he said simply. 009 turned to talk to 005. "005, you'll stay here with001, 003, and Dr. Gilmore. If any cyborg troops get into the Dolphin, you'll be our only hope.our only defense. Got it?" 009 said. 005 nodded his head, also. "Agreed?" he said. 004, 006, and 008, you guys are coming with me. 002 needs our help. We'll jump onto the aircraft that 007 has morphed into. Prepare for battle. Be careful and try to talk some sense in them. Yet, I wouldn't be surprised if you end up destroying them. Stay close. Is that okay with you, Dr. Gilmore?" 009 said, asking for permission to move out. Dr. Gilmore nodded. "Just be careful," he said. 009 nodded. "Agreed," all the cyborgs said. 009 smiled.  
"We'll show the Black Ghost Corporation that we aren't a force to be  
messed with." "Yeah!"  
  
"Glad you came. What took you so long? I was beginning to think you were going to leave me out to die," 002 said, as he defended himself from another cyborg troop. "Well, we couldn't let you take all the glory for defeating the cyborgs all by yourself, now can we?" 007 said. 002 smiled wickedly. "If I hadn't known that sooner, I would've called in for back-up for another two hours," 002 said joking. 007 glared at him, while the others rolled their eyes. "Ha, ha, ha. VERY amusing, 002," 007 retorted.  
  
002 laughed heartily, unaware that a cyborg was approaching at him from both sides.fast. "002, watch out! Behind you!" 008 managed to say, as he was defending off another cyborg. "Acceleration Mode!" 009 jumped off the aircraft-007 and landed on one of the attacking cyborg's head, blinding him for a moment. 002 took the chance to notice that he was being attacked from both sides and flew out of the way. 009 also jumped from the cyborg's head, landing back on 007's back. The two Black Ghost cyborgs crashed into each other as they were both obliterated. 002 was just in time to catch the blinding explosion of the two cyborgs, wiping out another ten cyborgs that were close around them. 002's eyes widened, as large as saucers, with shock. He turned his head to thank 009. "Thanks, 009, I would've been short-circuited, if wasn't for you. I owe you one." 009 smiled, "No problem, 002. Just keep your guard up, okay?" 009 said, suggestively. 002 smiled weakly. "Sorry 'bout that," he said.  
  
Meanwhile, no one noticed as a blue figure as quick and sly as a fox, snatched 004 away from the aircraft-007, gagging him so that his cry was muffled. No one heard him. No one even noticed he was gone. (Sorry 004 fans. -)  
  
006 was spewing out flame after flame, melting the opponent cyborgs to liquid. 008 was also battling furiously, blasting five cyborgs at once. 009 was using his Acceleration Mode, while 002 was dodging attacks, letting the cyborgs attack each other instead. Apparently, no one even bothered to reason with the stubborn cyborgs. 007 was on stand-by. Since both 006 and 008 can't fly, 007 was helpless and couldn't fight. But he was helpful just the same, pointing out the attacking cyborgs that 006 and 008 were too busy to see. 004 was.well."tied up" at the moment.  
  
Soon enough, not a single cyborg troop was left. The five sorrowful cyborgs starred at the robotic remains of the corrupted cyborgs. They sighed, wishing there was something they could do. "Every time I think that I could change their minds, I end up destroying them. I'm wondering if there is such a world for peace,"009 said sadly. 002 put both his hands on 009's shoulders. He shook him hard.  
"You can't think like that. Of course there's such a world for peace.  
That's whole point we're fighting, right? It's the whole point that we  
were made into cyborgs. Well, not entirely, but you get my drift." 002 stopped shaking 009 and sighed. "The process is slow, but it's getting there," 002 assured him. 009 nodded. "I sure hope your right, and I'm wrong."  
  
Little did the cyborgs know, a figure shrouded in navy blue was observing their every move. The female smiled. "Not bad for your first task, Jet. Not bad at all. But, you'll have to do better than that to beat me.and to get your friend back," she said, laughing ever so evilly. She sat down on the tip of the Dolphin's airplane wing. "Now, all I have to do is watch how long it takes him to figure out that 004 is missing, not to mention noticing me, too." She made herself comfortable and continued observing the clueless cyborgs.  
  
002 looked around, feeling as if he's forgotten something. "I feel like we're missing something. Hey! Where's 004?" 002 wondered aloud. 008's eyes widened as large as tomatoes. He turned his face towards the American. "Well, I don't know where 004 is, but I do know what you're missing. You're missing someone that's dear to you, someone that is forever close to your heart. As for 004, I haven't a clue. He was with us when we got on 007. Isn't that right, 007?" 008 referred to the British. The shape-shifter thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I don't recall seeing him after009 used his Acceleration Mode," 007 said. 008 turned back to 002. "Stick your hand into your pocket and you will mind out who you are missing, besides 004, that is," he said. 002 did as he was told and burrowed his right hand into his cyborg uniform pocket. His fingers brushed against the engagement ring and bandana that rightfully belonged to Josephine. His eyes shone with realization and sadness, "Josephine?" 008 nodded. That's who 005 and I saw from the windows of the control room. She's the one who tied us up and left us in the control room. Luckily, 005 was able to break free of the ropes and we managed to get to you guys in time. 002, Josephine was really pretty. I can see why you miss her so much. She was as beautiful as you described in you dr- uh.nightmare,"008 said, catching himself at the moment. 002 closed his eyes and pictured where Josephine would be. He smiled.  
"You don't have to watch me anymore. I know where you are. Come on out  
and introduce yourself.Josephine." "What are you talking about, 002?" 007 wondered in confusion. 006 whirled around and laughed as he spotted the half Chinese. "Just take a look up there, 007. You'll know exactly what 002 is talking about," 006 commented as he pointed to the figure sitting on the tip of the Dolphin's wing.  
  
The carefully balance figure stood up delicately. She jumped gracefully and landed softly on 007. The aircraft dipped a few feet downwards, unable to carry another person. "Madame, I'm terribly sorry for your inconvenience, but this ship is specially designed to carry four cyborgs, let alone five. Besides, a gentleman like myself could only hold so many. Please forgive my rudeness, ma' lady," 007 said in his "gentleman" way. The female quickly jumped off the plane, noticing her mistake. "I'm terribly sorry for your trouble," the girl said as she leaned back towards the edge of the plane. "Yo! I don't think you should do that...Hey! What are you doing?!"  
  
002 yelled frantically as the feminine figure plunged over the side of 007. "That's it. I'm going after her," 002 said immediately. He put one foot over the side and got ready to jump. He heard a familiar giggle. "Hmm! Oh, I don't think that would be necessary, Jet." "Ahh!" 002 was startled as he saw his wife to-be suspending in mid-air.not strings attached. He jumped back at the sight of his companion "floating" a few feet away from him. That was his mistake. The American's foot slipped and he fell over the side of the ship. Luckily, he was still holding on with his hands. 002 looked frantic. "Somebody, help!" he yelled.  
  
A few minutes later, 006, 008, and 009 managed to pull 002 up out of danger. They all lay sitting in a heap on the floor, panting from exhaustion. "Eesh.002.what.did.you.eat.You.really.need.to.cut.back.on.the.pie.That's.it. I'm.putting.you.on.a.DIET!" 006 managed to say between breaths. Josephine, who was still drifting behind him, laughed heartily at the jumbled cyborgs. Everyone except 002 also joined in with the laughter. 002 huffed. "I don't see what's so funny. I almost got KILLED out there!" 002 said drastically. The womanly figure, shrouded in navy blue, seemed to sigh. "Jet, you've always been overweight," she said jokingly. 002 steamed with anger. "I am NOT overweight!" 002 said hotly. The laughter grew louder. After a while, the laughing seized to calm down.a bit. 002 blushed at the humiliation. He stood up and brushed himself out. The orange haired cyborg smiled widely as he spoke.  
  
"It's good to see you.Josephine," 002 said. Josephine lifted off her navy blue cloak from her body, showing her true appearance. 002's eyes widened as he saw the first time in 40 years, the girl he loved so much. "You've.changed," he said. The American turned his head towards the confused 008. "008, when you said, 'she looked exactly the way I described', what did you mean by that?" 002 asked questionly. 008's filled with deep confusion. "She was.She was EXACTLY like you described. But, somehow, she looks different," 008 said. 002 rolled his eyes. "You bet she looks different!" Josephine's appearance was.surprising. Her hair was no longer mid-night black, but instead it was a firey red.crimson. Black eyes? Yeah, right! Her eyes were a deep scarlet. Josephine's favorite color, light blue, was replaced with a darker navy color. All her clothing were navy. Innocent, white sneakers were black.dark. The once pure girl that loved everyone and everything was suddenly gone. In place was this.foreigner. The stranger glared at 002, making it seem that she was different, inside and out. "Jet, I'm not Josephine. She 's long gone. I'm referred to as 0017. It's been a wonderful time. Prepare to die, cyborgs!  
  
009 looked around at the other cyborgs. His gaze rested on 0017. "You can't make us fight you," 009 replied, hoping he could talk her out of it. 0017 smirked deviously. "Oh, no? I think your little friend here begs to differ." With a quick flick of her cloak, an unconscious 004 was hovering right next to her. "004?! How'd he get in your possession? He was with us the whole time," 006 said. 0017's smirk widened. "Key word: was. He was in your possession. Now, he's in mind. I was devastated to know that you weren't missing him at all," 0017 said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 009 grunted with fury. "I can't believe I didn't know this sooner." Everyone turned to look at him. "What do you mean, 009?" 008 wondered. 009 shot 0017 a dangerous glare. "The cyborg troops were only a diversion. They were merely used as pawns. The real plot was to capture one of the cyborgs, mainly 004, and held him hostage until we agree to a fight. Disgusting," 009 said, disgusted in both 0017 for kidnapping 004 and himself for not noticing it sooner. 0017 chuckled, making it clear that she was amused. "Impressing. You aren't as dumb as you look, cyborg, figuring all that by yourself. My, My," 0017 taunted. "You can have your friend back.if you fight me, that is. Is that a deal?" "On my conditions." The four cyborgs looked surprisingly to see 002 speak so boldly. 0017 raised her eyebrows. "As you wish."  
"We battle on ground. Flying, although, is not prohibited. But, you  
may only fly up to as high as 10 feet, no higher. Lasers, blasters,  
and other weapons are allowed. Winner takes all, mainly 004 and the  
loser's free will." "Agreed." 002 smirked. "Prepare to lose, cyborg." "Oh, can I have just have one incey-wincey condition, too?" 0017 said, speaking too innocent for any idiot to believe. "What," 002 said harshly. She smirked. "I take you all on." "002, be careful what your agreeing to. You're risking a lot on this battle. Are you sure you want to go through with this? She's defiantly got something up her sleeve," 009 whispered to 002. 002 nodded back. "I know what I'm doing. After all, a man can't always run from his problems. Besides, what else can I do?" 002 mumbled back.  
  
009 glared at the hanging 0017, as 002, 006, 007, and 008 look forlornly at the lifeless 004. "Just be careful, 002." The sure-headed American nodded cautiously. "We agree to your oh-so-tiny condition," 002 said sarcastically.  
  
0017's voice turned softer, at least to 002, that is. For a split moment, 002 thought he heard the sweet girl he cherished, again.  
"Alright, Jet. Go on and tell the others about the battle, back in the  
ship, that is. I'll be waiting for you down there. Please don't keep  
me waiting." She pointed to a clearing in the forest below her. With the change of the wind, 0017 shot to the earth like a fallen angel from heaven, taking the injured 004 along with her.  
  
The aircraft 007 flew the remaining four cyborgs back to the Dolphin. As everyone boarded the ship, 007 transformed back into his normal body. He rubbed the backside of his neck with a hand as he, too, hopped in. "Gee, you guys, I never knew how heavy you guys were. How much do you eat? I think all of you need to go on a diet," 007 said, jokingly. Usually, everyone would've cracked up at the moment, but this time, no one took notice to the practical joker, since they were all focused at the confusion 002. 007 sighed. "I always thought that girl was sweet. But, I don't know what to believe, now," 007 said to no one in particular. 002 focused his glance at 007 and glared at him. "Don't you dare talk about her like that, ya hear? I know that the real Josephine is in there, somewhere. This must be Black Ghost's doing. Josephine would never do something as wicked as this. That girl out there is a.stranger to me. But, I know that the sweet girl I've loved for forty years is trapped inside. Couldn't you see it? Her eyes. For a split moment, I could hear her melodious voice speaking through. I know that she's fighting to break free of Black Ghost's spell. Josephine's in there.I can feel it." 002 said, clenching a fist to his heart. Everyone was shocked at 002's sudden outburst. 007 glared right back at 002. "There ain't enough room for two poets in this ship. I'm the one who's suppose to speak poetry. Besides, since when did you become a master at free verse?" 007 shot at him. "Josephine wasn't always sweet and kind. Before I got to know her, she was cold and cruel. But, all that was just a façade. Those words that I just said were the exact same things I said to Josephine herself," 002 said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Recovered from 002's stunning words, 009 turned to speak to 005, who was driving the Dolphin. "005, land here, please. Alright team, we're all going to battle, whether we like it or not. She's got 004 hostage. If we don't do what she says, I doubt 004 will make it alive. I believe she wants 003 and 001 as well. But, Dr. Gilmore can stay here. Besides, 0017 said she wanted all cyborgs. You aren't a cyborg. We can't afford to lose you," 009 said, averting his gaze to Dr. Gilmore. (Agreed. I will go along with you, this time. But, 003... DON'T YOU DARE LET GO OF ME!) 001 said, (Though, I'd doubt you'd let anything hurt me.) "Prepare to land," 005 said to the group. 009 looked at every member of the 00 cyborg team. "I don't know what this battle will end like. Dr. Gilmore, please stay here. That is, if it's alright with you?" 009 said, asking for permission of the battle. Dr. Gilmore nodded. "Agreed. I'll stay here. This is a battle I cannot interfere with. This is between you and 0017. I'm afraid I won't be much help to you. I have never heard of this particular cyborg before. Remember: Black Ghost may be dead, but his corporation is quite alive. I'll leave the fate of the world in your hands. Be careful, everyone. This just may be the toughest battle you all have faced."  
  
Silence surrounds the forest as the 00 cyborgs found 0017 waiting for them on top of a 10 foot high stone. Just like they agreed, Dr. Gilmore was left to guard the Dolphin. "Are you ready to battle for your lives, cyborgs?" 0017 said tauntingly. " As ready as we'll ever be. Where's 004?" 006 demanded. 0017 smirked pointed a few feet behind him. There, sitting up and leaning on the trunk of a tree, was 004, finally back and conscious. "004! Oh, 004! You look terrible. Are you alright?" 003 asked, while holding 001. "Hi, guys," 004 said weakly. The entire team rushed over to see their friend in pain. 002 looked at the navy blue cloth that was tightly wrapped around 004's chest. "Who bandaged you?" 002 asked him. 004 smiled.  
"002, please don't hurt 0017 too badly. She's good inside. I had a  
deep wound across my chest from a robot cyborg. 0017 'carried me off'  
so that she can be able to bandage me. Notice her clothes?" 005 turned to look at 0017. "Yes. She's not wearing her navy blue skirt, anymore. She's wearing jeans," 005 noticed from this morning. 004 nodded.  
"It was incredible. She took a simple pine needle and cut her skirt  
into a single slit of cloth. Pounding some herbs and plants, she  
rubbed the concoction on my wound. It stung at first, but the stuff  
she put on was a miracle. Amazing what forest plants could do, huh?" "Where'd she get the jeans, though?" 008 wondered.  
"There's a store that sells jeans only just a few miles from here. She  
said that wearing jeans was more comfortable to her anyway." 004's face turned serious. "I'll have to warn you, though. She controls the power of wind with just her hands. I don't know how Black Ghost does it. But, they do. Watch out and be careful! She can make wind and air itself a weapon." Don't worry. WE can handle 0017, 004," 009 replied, "I just hope she didn't treat you harshly. "Harshly?" 004 said confusingly, "Harshly? That girl saved my life. I owe her more than I owe all of you put together." 002 smiled. "I knew there was some good in her," 002 thought to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation. Are you ready to battle, yet? As you see, you're friend is out of harm," 0017 interrupted. The 00 cyborgs nodded, stating that they were ready to battle. 0017 studied the cyborgs and was shocked to see 001. "Prototype 001 is a baby?" she muttered quietly. "I can't fight 001. He's a mere child. It's against my honor and pride to hurt children," 0017 yelled gruffly. She turned her gaze to 003, noticing for the first time that she was a girl. "I can't fight 003 either; I don't kill women or children. I think that's sickening." 003 smiled at 0017 "She has a kind heart," 003 though. She hugged 001 tighter and ran back to the ship. (0017, you aren't what you act to be,) 001 said.0017 glared at the baby cyborg. She sighed. "I know. It's my honor and pride," she whispered.  
  
As soon as the remaining cyborgs watched 003 and 001 get back into the safety of the Dolphin, 007 took this chance to turn into a giant kangaroo with red boxing gloves. "You're going down," 007 said as he started wielding bombs and throwing them at 0017. The female cyborg laughed. "Ha! Is that the best you can do, cyborg? I was hoping for a challenge," she said, as she swiftly dodged each and every blow that was aimed at her. "She's quick," 009 said. "You might as well give up," she said.  
  
A violent swirl of wind suddenly blew around her. Her high ponytail swished back and forth against the wind. The 00 cyborgs were surprised to see the wind itself being sucked up into two tiny diamond shaped holes at the palms of her hands. She held both of her hands in front of her, letting the two diamond shape gaps facing its target. In other words, 007 was in deep trouble. "Twister!" 0017 yelled. A gray swirling cyclone ejected from both her palms and blasted 007 thirty feet into a tree. 007 fell unconscious. 0017 crossed her arms.  
  
"Who's next?" "Me! AH!" 005 came charging at her with the trunk of a tree. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Brute strength isn't always the answer," 0017 tisked, while jumping over the giant. "Wind Blade." With her left-hand middle and index finger, she made a rapid slash movement in the air. All of a sudden, 005 dropped to the floor with a loud thud. He didn't get back up.  
  
008 came from behind and fired his blaster at 0017. "I see you, "she said and swiftly dodged the on-coming blast. She jumped 10 feet into the air and dove straight at 008.  
"Seven slash." Using the similar technique as before, 0017 slashed 008 seven times too fast for the naked eye to see, doing much more damage to 008 than 005. Of course, 008 fell back lifeless.  
  
006 came charging after 0017 with his flamethrower. 0017 dodged all of his attacks by spinning and twirling gracefully. "006, you need a breath mint," she said as she summoned the wind around her. She used the wind against 006 by using it to lift his up and slam him back down a few feet into the ground. 006 was out cold.  
  
"My turn," 009 said, "Acceleration Mode." With that, he was gone. 0017  
smiled. "Hm. This may be a challenge. Ultra Acceleration Mode!" 009 eyes furrowed with confusion. "Ultra?" He was surprised when he saw that 0017 was circling around him even faster than the speed of light. "She's too fast. It looks as if she's everywhere. Her powers far surpass my own," 009 thought.  
"Ah!" He found himself tripping over her foot and falling face flat on the floor. 0017 returned to her normal speed and picked 009 up by the collar. Crimson eyes met scarlet.  
  
"You're not much of a fighter, are you? You depend on your  
Acceleration mode too much. That was your downfall. Speed is nothing  
to a warrior. IT can be outrun or outsmarted any day. I hope this goes  
for a lesson to you." She hurled 009 into the forest, crashing him into at least ten trees.  
  
She turned to face 002. "Looks like you're the only one left. What a pity that your friends were so weak." "What do you mean? 002's not the only one left. I'm still here. What? Do I not exist for you anymore?" 004 managed to croak. 0017 merely laughed. "Be quiet, you incompetent fool. You're in no condition to fight me. I'm sure Jet wouldn't want you hurt any more than you already are. I didn't give up my favorite skirt just so you could through your life away," 0017 said. 004 smiled. "Ah. So you do care." 0017 crossed her arms. "Hardly," she said emotionlessly. She turned her attention back towards 002. Are you going to fight me, or am I just going to watch you stand there all day?" she said mockingly. "You aren't Josephine," 002 said quietly. He lifted his head so he could gaze at 0017. His brown eyes were blazing with passion and anger.  
"Therefore, I won't hold back."  
"Ah. A challenge at last."  
"No more playing around. We're taking this to the air. The sky's the limit."  
"What about the 'ten feet' rule?"  
"After what I've seen. The rules don't matter to you, anymore." 002 flew into the air. 0017 followed. "I like your style," she commented.  
  
Both of them were one hundred feet up in the air. 002 drew out his blaster and set it to laser mode. He started shooting.  
"Not this again. I was hoping for a challenge." AS soon as 0017 dodged left, she was surprised to be met with 002's fist. She was knocked five feet backwards. "Smart. The lasers were a simple distraction so that you could close in for an on-contact attack," she stated. "I see you catch on quickly," 002 replied.  
"Yeah, very quickly." 0017 wiped off the trickle of blood from her mouth. "My turn." She dove straight towards 002, punching at him.  
"Ha. You missed." "Got ya!" she said as she kicked him in the back. 002 also flew back a couple feet while rubbing his aching back. "Ow! Hey what'd you do that for? For a girl, you sure can kick hard," 002 said, continuing to rub his spine. 0017 glared at him.  
"You'll pay for the incompetent insult." She held out her palm, diamond holes facing 002. "Twister!" "I thought you would do that." He aimed his laser gun and fired it at the heart of the twisters. The lasers went though the hollow funnels and into the mini-vacuums, causing an explosion in 0017's hands. 002 braced himself as he was hit with the twisters. He flew back ten feet, but soon recovered. However, he was all battered and bruised. "Getting injured was a small price to pay for annihilating your mini cyclones," 002 said. 0017 growled as she wiped the blood off her hands, unable to use he twister technique any longer.  
"Wind blade!" 002 accelerated, dodging the first attack. "Big mistake! Seven slash!" 0017 said as 002 was hit directly with all seven slashes.  
"Ultra Acceleration Mode." 002 could no longer see 0017 anymore. He felt a slight breeze caressing his check.  
"That's it." He stayed still and waited until he could feel a breeze behind his neck. He whirled around and punched 0017 square in the cheek, but not before she kicked him in the gut. 0017 retreated a few feet, as did 002. She relocated her jaw. "Uh, how did you find me?" she wondered frustrated. 002 smiled weakly as he held his stomach in pain.  
  
"Like you said, running too fast isn't always good. I could feel the slightest breeze behind my back. I knew you were behind me. After all, we're up in the air. There's no wind here," 002 managed to explain. His jets started to give in as he sank a few feet. "Dang! Out of fuel. 0017, let's finish it back on the ground," 002 said. "Sure," 0017 agreed, glad that she didn't have to fly anymore. She could keep up her energy on the ground. Together, they drifted towards the ground, busted and bruised everywhere.  
  
"Ground only, then," 0017 said. She was out of strength and hoped that she didn't have to fly again. Hoped? Since when did she start using the word hope? She casted the problem aside as she began to fight 002. 002 sighed with relief. "Yeah. We'll fight right here." He started to lunge at 0017. She smiled. "Too slow." She jumped over him and whacked him in the back, again. 002 tumbled to the ground. "I'm done for. There's no way I can beat her. Unless." 002 reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a crimson bandana.  
  
He turned his face to look at the girl he loved.  
"I know the real Josephine is in there. Fight it, Josephine. You can  
break free of Black Ghost's spell." 002 pulled himself up and walked weakly over to 0017. He took the speechless cyborg's hands in his and placed the crimson bandana in her hand. "What's this, Jet?" 0017's voice started to soften. "Untie it," he said. 0017 slowly untied the bandana and found her engagement ring inside. She clutched the ring in her hand, while grasping her head with her fists. 0017 sank to her knees. 002 sat down next to her. "What's.happening.to.me?" 0017 said. 002 held 0017 in his arms. "Josephine, it's Jet. Don't you remember me?" She screamed.  
"Yes, I remember now.in kindergarten. It hurts! Make it stop, Jet.  
Make it stop! There's someone inside my head. Ah!" She shoved 002 aside. 002 was absolutely shocked to see 0017's hair change from scarlet to black. But, it was unstable. The color kept switching back and forth. Even her clothes were switching from navy to light blue. The pained cyborg gave out one last scream, as she was split into two different cyborgs. At that point, they both fell over.fainted.  
  
002 cradled Josephine, as it started to rain. "Josephine, my love, I've waited for so long. Now, you're here with me." He rocked her back and forth like a fragile baby and brushed her hair away from her face. He kissed her fully on the lips and parted. Soon, he rocked both Josephine and himself asleep.  
  
004 weakly stood up and trudged over to the fallen 0017. He picked her up in his arms as she snuggled closer to the warmth of his body. He smiled, as he looked over at the asleep 002 and Josephine. "What a cute couple," 004 commented. He kissed 0017 on the forehead as he started to blush.  
  
The other cyborgs started getting up as they groaned in uncomfort. "W-what happened?" 009 said, while rubbing the base of his neck. 004 smiled. "Nothing. 002 won her heart. Let's get these two.I mean, three back to the Dolphin," 004 said. He looked around at the confused looks of 005, 006, 007, 008, and 009. 004 sighed. "I suppose I'll explain it to you when we get on board," 004 said. "Right," the others said monotonously, totally clueless of what's going on.  
  
004 sighed once more. "This'll be a long day." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, how do you like it? Okay? Like always, flames are accepted. You people don't have to be so nice! ^.^ As usual, ideas are acknowledged and credit is fully given! Should I continue? I want your honest opinions. Reviews, please! ~.^ 


	4. A Split Personality

Hiya, cyborg fans! I hope you all enjoy the story so far. Thank you Queen of Duels for forgiving me for my bad memory. Also, apologies to Red Roses2. I also forgot to add you in the previous chapter. You have my permission to torment me forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever.... You get the point. I'll take your idea and try to write shorter chapters. But, there might be more of them. Also, thank you angelkeiko300 for reviewing and your idea. So, anyone who wants to add a character to the story, please tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Please leave the character's name, age, and a short description. I'll be sure to give you credit. Oh, yeah. Sorry for not updating quick enough. I'm a freshman in High School, and I just started school. Forgive me. This story will go A LOT slower than usual.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009, but I own 0017 aka Josephine.  
  
"." ~ the way the cyborgs talk  
  
.  
  
You know the rest.  
  
Enough blabbering.  
  
Let the show begin!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Josephine's p.o.v)  
  
I woke up to see a blinding white light. "It's official. I'm dead," I thought. I turned my head to look around, and my eyes brought me to 002, asleep by the side of my cot, holding my hand ever so tightly. I sighed. "Great. I'm hallucinating, too." I starred as Jet stirred awake. He lifted his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He held my hand in the palms of his. Jet smiled widely. "Your awake," he said. I cocked my head in confusion. "Am I not dead, Jet?" I asked unsurely. He chuckled. "No, Josephine. You're quite alive. Tell me, do you remember anything, anything at all?" he asked him. I pondered for a moment. "Well, the last thing I remember was this dark room, and I was dressed in a strange uniform. The rest was a blur," I said, "Why? Is there something I should know, Jet?" My love looked at me with pity for a moment. I sighed. "Jet, you know how much I hate people giving me pity," I said. He nodded and his eyes returned to the brown determined eyes I love so much. I smiled. "That's better. So, tell me. What's been going on? When is it? Where am I? Who am I? And what did they make me for?" I wondered. That's a very good question." I turned my head to the door. There, stood an elderly man, a small baby held by a blond, a grown man with silver hair, a strong, tall native, a short, stocky Chinese, a bald gentlemen, an African, and a brunette-haired boy. What intrigued me the most was far beyond my imagination. In front of my very eyes, I saw a close to mirroring figure of myself.  
  
(end p.o.v) Dr. Gilmore and the cyborgs walked into the room. Josephine looked at them confusingly. "May I ask who you all are, and if I'm going nuts?" Josephine said. Josephine's double also looked shockingly at Josephine. "Um, Josephine, I think there's something they need to tell us," she said. Josephine glared at her. "No, you think, Alex," she retorted  
  
Everyone turned to look at the double. "Alex?" they all repeated. Alex nodded. "That's me." Dr. Gilmore sighed. "This is all very confusing. Let's take this to the living room," he commented. 002 turned to face Josephine. "Can you walk?" He asked Josephine, who was still lying on the cot. She slowly sat up as 002 firmly lifted her out of bed. Josephine's feet touched the floor, as her bare feet touched the icy-coldness of the tile floor. She looked around. "Alex, can you get my shoes for me? My feet are freezing," she said. Alex simply nodded and went to fetch her blue sneakers that were propped up in the corner. Josephine smiled. "Thanks." Josephine slowly slid her feet into the sneakers, while Alex retreated back to the group. Alex looked concernedly at her twin. 004 draped his arm around Alex's waist. It's alright. She's gonna be ok," he assured her. Alex nodded and sighed. "I sure hope so." Josephine slowly stood up with 002's support. Apparently, Josephine's knees refused to hold as she started falling. Everyone rushed at her, but 002 was closest and caught her carefully. The 00 Cyborgs, Dr. Gilmore, and Alex were all surrounding the fallen 0017 that was currently in 002's arms. "002, can you carry her to the living room?" 009 asked. 002 nodded. "Be glad to," he said. In a split second, 002 swept Josephine off the floor and carried her off to the living room.  
  
"Please. Tell us what is going on here. I'm sure we would all like to know," Dr. Gilmore said. Josephine nodded, as well as Alex. "Well, where should we start...Let's see.Oh yes, Well, it's all very confusing, as you can see. Um... the beginning, right. I'll start when I was trapped in the fire in New York." Josephine said as she began to relive parts of her past.  
  
(Flashback, Josephine's p.o.v)  
  
"I love you, Jet," I said as I hurled the most precious thing in the world, out the window...my engagement ring. I slumped to the floor as I began to run out of oxygen. I heard a burst of flames behind me, and I turned to the attention of a black figure illuminated by the bright light of the fire. My visions began to blur as I squinted through the flames to get a better view. I fell to the floor with a thud. In font of me was a cloaked figure in black. Upon his face was a forbidding look of a skull. My thoughts swirled while wondering why the flames of smoke didn't affect this man of malevolence on his face. "Who.are.you." I managed to say as complete darkness surrounded my image, shrouding what's left of my dreams, and plunging me into a vast sea of darkness.  
  
I woke up to hear the roaring hum of mechanical machinery. My visions were a bit blurry, but it was not enough to blind. I looked around at the nebulous pictures of white figures towering above me. I wanted to stop them from putting the gas mask on me, but a was paralyzed beyond imagination. So, I didn't do anything about it. I was to defenseless to even speak. One whiff of the gas, and I was out cold. The last thing I saw was a complete duplicate of me, who was also being operated on. I closed my eyes to oblivion.  
  
I woke up once again, as an. apparatus, no.a cyborg. This time, I felt heartless, no emotions. nothing. I wanted to scream, to get up and run.run faraway, away from this nightmare of a reality. But, I didn't. I don't know why, though. I'm not myself anymore. Things as love, peace, hope, emotion.freedom, were not in my vocabulary tome any longer. I was a machine programmed to kill for the like of sin, to murder the innocence. I simply stood up and saluted the first scientist I saw. "Mission test c-17b complete. 0017 black at your service," I stated monotonously. The scientist in front of me smirked with arrogance. "Very well. Black Ghost would like to witness the success of project c-17b, ASAP," the scientist said frostily. "Understood." I walked off to Black Ghost's office. Soon the timber wood doors came into view. I knocked on the doors with a hollow sound. "Come in," a voice boomed from within. I pushed the entrance open and stepped inside the chillingly cold office. Immediately, I did something I would've never done before in my entire life. I bowed. I never bow to my enemies. But, I did. "Stand up, soldier," Black Ghost said. I obeyed his orders. I whirled around to hear another groan of the unoiled doors. Before me stood a precise duplicate of myself. I turned back to face my master. Wait. Since when did I use "Master" to refer as my enemies? Oh no, I'm really starting to change. My clone stood adjacent to me. That's when I noticed a few glitches of my "clone". Instead of midnight, black hair, she had crimson, red hair, and instead of dark, black eyes, she bore blazing scarlet eyes. Also, my clothes were a bright, blue color, while hers was a deep, navy shadow. Everything else was unconditionally accurate. She kneeled in front of Black Ghost as I finished examining her. "Get up," he said harshly. With out another word, she was up. I turned my gaze back towards Black Ghost. "Mission c-17b complete and successful."  
"Mission c-17r complete and successful." Black Ghost smirked widely. "Good, very good. Now to test your abilities." With one press of a button, the crimson girl and I were dropped by a trap door beneath us. As the ground fast approached us, we both landed with a graceful stand. We were in a huge auditorium with steel doors surrounding us. There was no way out. The intercom came on as we heard Black ghost's voice echo throughout the room. "Cyborgs 0017 Black and 0017 Red, please shake hands." We did as we were told, knowing what we were supposed to do. Glaring daggers at each other, we clearly stated that the other was going down. Letting go of our tighten handshake, we continue to hear out the other instructions of Black Ghost.  
"Prepare to fight each other. This will test out your strength and  
abilities that are programmed into your computer sensor. You will  
continue to fight, until I say so. Understood?"  
"Loud and Clear."  
"Very well, begin." After hearing his command, the crimson girl and I took our fighting stances, daring each other to make the first move. In the end, I was the bold one, making the first thrash. I hit my target as I backed away from the murderous yells of my victim. So, the battle began. While the crimson girl launched her Wind Blade at me, I countered it with my Seven Slash. While using Twister, I dodged her attack by using my Ultra Acceleration Mode to get away. Soon, we were down to one last attack. We both thought the same thing. "Final Attack," we yelled as we jumped into the air.  
"Star Illuminated Beam!" Making a star-shaped figure in the air, while say those last few words, and thrusting our arms forward, two star-shaped beams blazed through the air, heading towards each other. There was a loud explosion as the brilliant radiance of the beam elucidated the intact auditorium. As the light cleared, only one cyborg remained standing. That cyborg was I. The crimson girl was lying motionlessly on the ground. She stirred as she got back on her feet, continuing the fight. "You should've stayed down, cyborg. Now, you're in for a great extent of pain and chaos," I said emotionlessly. I pulled back my arm, preparing to make the final blow. But, Black Ghost abruptly interrupted me on the intercom.  
"That's enough, 0017 Black. You have clearly made your point in  
battle. There is no further use for you to destroy 0017 Red." I lowered my arm reluctantly. "Yes, sir," I replied, while glaring at the crimson girl. She glared back as she stood up, wiping away the trickling blood that came from her mouth. "Report to my office immediately." With a swish of my black scarf, I turned away from the disappointing cyborg and gallantly walked to the office of the one who is feared.  
  
(End p.o.v)  
  
(Alex's p.o.v)  
  
I despised myself for being so weak, and to get beaten up by my clone. And they say I was supposed to be the stronger half. I stood up and unwillingly followed the midnight girl towards my master's office. Walking past the grand, oak doors, I felt my master's disappointment drowning me. I starred down at the floor with failure. Black Ghost walked up to me. I waited for my punishment for my undoing.  
"You have upset me greatly, 0017Red. I was hoping to expect more from  
the likes of you. It looks like I was wrong. You are a great failure  
to yourself and me. Do you hear me?" I can hear Black Ghost's voice echoing through my head. "Yes, sir. I understand that I have been a great displeasure to yourself and the organization. It will not happen again," I said. Black Ghost smirked.  
  
"No, it won't. And I will make sure of that. Yourself and 0017 Black  
will be trapped together in a cyborg body. 0017 Black has a look too  
pure of innocence. Therefore, 0017 Black will be trapped in your body.  
But, as a punishment for your unrighteous failure, you will no longer  
be able too control your own body. No, 0017 Black will have that  
opportunity. Clearly, she has the skills of a true warrior that far  
surpasses the likes of yours. Understood?" I nodded my head, halfheartedly. I hated the idea to be controlled by my worst nemesis, but I had no choice. Black Ghost's power obviously exceeds the midnight girl's powers. Therefore, I would be rendered helpless if I object. Soon, we were marched into the same lab we were created. Within minutes, we were placed in a capsule and the covers of the pod trapped us inside. There was sleeping gas flowing freely from the sides of the pod. With all the strength I could muster, I turned my head to see the face of my clone, starring determinedly into nothingness. Before I blacked out, the last thing I remembered was the look on her face.the look of revenge.  
  
(End p.o.v)  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
The 00 cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore starred amazingly as both Josephine and Alex took their turn in sharing their sides of the story. "That was a very.interesting story," Dr. Gilmore said, being bold as the first to speak. Josephine shook her head. "No, it wasn't a story. All this was true. I hardly even know Alex before we were trapped in one body. It was when during the assignment to destroy the 00 cyborgs, we were able to talk telepathically between one soul and the other, making conversation and getting to know the other," she said. 007 rubbed his temples. "This is all very confusing," he said. Everyone sweat dropped. "In other words, to summarize it all in one sentence, Josephine and I were reprogrammed by Black Ghost and couldn't stop ourselves from attacking you. We are both very sorry," Alex stated. 004 smiled. "Hey, the good thing is, now we know that 0017 Black and 0017 Red are both on our side now, right?" 004 said. Alex nodded. "Right. Oh, and please, call us by our real names. We liked to be addressed by our original title," Alex said, as Josephine nodded in agreement. 003 covered her mouth with her hand.  
"Oh, how rude of us. We didn't even introduce ourselves. Well, I'm  
003, also known as Françoise Arnoul."  
  
"Hello. I'm 005. You can call me Geronimo."  
  
"I'm 006 or Chang Chang-ku. It's great to meet you."  
  
"Good afternoon, Maladies. I am the actor, 007. But for you, you can  
call me Great Britain or GB. The pleasure is all mine," GB said as she  
kissed Josephine's hand. Josephine giggled.  
  
"My, what a gentlemen."  
  
007 was bonked on the head by 002's fist.  
  
"Touch her again and die."  
  
004 had Alex held protectively in his arms. Josephine smiled at the confused Alex who was blushing madly at how close she was to 004. She turned her head to face 002 who was sitting/steaming next to her. With a hearty laugh, Josephine gently kissed 002 on the cheek. 002 smiled widely, as he hugged Josephine close, no longer steaming with anger. 007 quickly retreated back to his seat.  
  
008 sighed. "Back to the introductions, I'm 008. Or, you can call me Pyunma. It's good to have you with us."  
  
"Good to meet you both. I'm 009, aka, Joe Shimimura. Welcome to the team."  
  
004 laughed. "You probably already know me, but I'm 004, also known as Albert Heinrich."  
  
002 smirked. "Of course, I'm the greatest cyborg of them all, 002. But, you know me as Jet Link."  
  
Dr. Gilmore smiled at the two girls. "Hello. I'm Dr. Gilmore. It's very nice to have you with us." He turned to 001 who was snoozing away in his comfy basket. "This over here is 001, but he's also known as Ivan," Dr. Gilmore said, while pointing to the baby who was in dreamland.  
  
Josephine and Alex smiled at the cute and adorable baby. "Aw. He's so sweet. Are you sure he's a cyborg?" they asked at the same time. 002 and 004 was starring at the floor, while the girls were cooing over the baby. "What about us?" they both said quietly. Everyone laughed heartily, as both Josephine and Alex went back to kiss both of them on the cheek. Josephine and 002 turned to look at the newly formed couple. "You never told us that you guys were officially a couple," they said. 004 and Alex blushed. Laughter ricocheted through the room. Suddenly, Alex and Josephine froze. 009 noticed the girls' tenseness. "What's wrong?" he asked. Both girls turned to look out the window, looking outside towards the blue sky. They squinted into the distance.  
  
"Something's coming."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffhanger  
  
Oh.what will it be? What's coming to get the 00 cyborg team? Well, it's up to you to decide. Please review and tell me how you like it. As always, flames are accepted and credit is given when credit is due. Decide what will happen to the 00 Cyborgs. Please leave that in a review, and I'll be sure to give you FULL credit. R&R please! 


	5. More Cyborgs: Good and Bad

Hello, all Cyborg 009 fans! How are ya all doing? Anyways. Thanks for reviewing. It REALLY helps! Thank you, Wolfwood11 for reviewing, and I didn't realize how similar Alex and Bina area alike until now. Looks like we both think the same thing. If you're a fan of Alex, go read the story Wolfwood11 created. Special thanks to Queen of Duels. I appreciate your idea, and this story will have your plot in it. So this story is credited to Queen of Duels, 100%. Also, thanks angelkeiko300. I'll be sure that your character gets added in to this story.somehow, one way or another.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009, or 0026 (that belongs to angelkeiko300, go credit her, if you like). Though, I do own 0017, aka Josephine.  
  
"." ~ the way the cyborgs talk  
  
[.] ~ mental talk ...  
  
You obviously know the rest.  
  
No more chatting, let's get rolling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Alex and Josephine. "What is it? What's coming?" 005 asked. They didn't answer as they continued to stare out into the distant sky. "It's coming closer." Josephine trailed. Alex glared. "It's within designation range. Everyone, get ready for battle. The disturbance's stack power is sky-rocketing at an amazing speed," Alex said.  
  
"Who is it? Who's attacking the Dolphin?"  
  
Right after 004 finished his question, a roaring boom sounded though the Dolphin, shaking up the ship, including waking 001 from his sleep. (We're being attacked. Keep your guard up. I'll hold the shield, but it's up to you guys to attack the enemy. Good luck, 00 Cyborgs,) 001 ordered. Alex turned to 004. "You'll be finding out real soon," she said, while running towards the cargo shift door. "I'm coming with you, Alex," Josephine said, stumbling towards the door. 002 held her firmly on the shoulders. "Oh no you don't, you need to rest. You hardly have 25% of your energy restored," 002 said. Josephine chuckled. "You know you can't hold me from a fight, Jet. I never miss one. I'll just have to make do without the other 75%," Josephine said. 002 sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that," 002 said as he gently let go of Josephine. "Go on, but be careful. If you die, I swear I'm going to kill you," 002 said. Josephine nodded, while giving him a thumbs-up sign. "Alright troops, move out," 009 announced. The 00 Cyborgs filed out of the Dolphin and took flight, with the exception of 003, 004, 005, 006, 008, and 009: obviously, they can't fly, so they jumped out and landed on top of the Dolphin.  
  
"There it.um.they are," 003 said, pointing 23( west. 006 squinted into the sky. "Where? I can't-. Oh, never mind, I see them," 006 said, catching himself, as two pale white figures with amazing speed, fled towards them.  
  
"Can it be? It's the 0010 brothers!"  
  
The 00 Cyborgs were startled to hear the distressful message from the falcon-like form of 007. "What? It can't be. No! The 0010 Brothers? We left them at the power plant. I thought they were dead? After all, they were to a crisp, " said a disturbed 009. "We all did. Apparently, we were wrong," 008 said. Josephine and Alex stared at them confusingly. "What are you guys talking about? You mean, you've seen this guy-err-guys before?" Josephine asked. 004 glared at them with his piercing blue eyes. "More than once," he said.  
  
Their conversation was disturbed by loud cackling laughter. "Well, well, well. Look here, brother. It seems we have found the 00 Cyborgs. How fortunate we are," 0010 Minus laughed as he landed several feet away from the cyborgs. At first glimpse, Josephine knew these guys were trouble. Their looks of malevolence shone right, sending shivers up her spine. "These guys are trouble. I can feel it," she whispered to Alex. Alex nodded. "I know, I can feel it too, the chilling aura around them," Alex replied, getting into her fighting stance. Josephine did the same. "Explain you're advent," Josephine demanded as 0010 Plus landed right next to his brother. Half of the 00 Cyborgs furrowed their brows (if they had any) in confusion, while the other half were as ghostly white as the 0010 Brothers. 0010 Plus smirked. "What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Oh, wait a minute, you did," he said while laughing maniacally. "Explain yourselves. How can you be standing right next to each other and not blowing up? Is this some cruel joke you're playing?" 002 asked quite harshly. 0010 Minus smirked. "Cruel is such a harsh word. I'd like to think of it as an improvement to our technology. After you meddling cyborg left us at that power plant. Black Ghost kindly took us back and made a few adjustments to our programming. After the new that Black Ghost as dead, we wanted to honor his death. Now, we're back, and we want revenge," 0010 Minus said, while closing his closing his hand, forming a fist.  
  
Josephine's eyes traveled to the brothers' arms. Both of them had a white, thin scar from their shoulder to their wrists, camouflaging it so that it doesn't really show that much. Of course, being the observant one, Josephine spotted the scar right away. Her eyes dropped their deadly glare and softened. "What happened to your arms?" she asked quietly. Both the 0010 Brothers were startled by the sudden change in softness of Josephine's voice. Everyone turned to look at the 0010 Brothers, as they recovered from their shock.  
  
"That's none of your business." "No, it's alright brother, we can tell them."  
  
0010 Plus glared at Josephine, who was shocked by their coldness towards her. "To answer your curiosity, you wouldn't think Black Ghost would leave us unpunished, do you, 0017 Black?" 0010 Plus said. Josephine's eyes widened with shock. "How do you know my name?"  
  
(0010 Plus's p.o.v)  
  
I could feel my eyes soften a little with sorrow, but I quickly covered it up with mock. I was a bit surprised how easily she forgot me. But, that was forgotten. "Don't you remember me? I'm the one who taught you how to use your powers," I said. Deep inside, I hoped she would remember me. After all, I had a crush on her for a while now. Though, being me, I didn't tell her. I waited until I was too late. The stupid 002 got to her first. He even proposed to her. Ugh, it made me sick. All my dreams, they were flushed down the river. But, what really killed me was that Josephine loved him more than me. I knew I didn't have a chance. So, as long as she was happy, I might as well be happy, too. But, I swore to myself. If that cyborg ever hurt her physically or emotionally, I would tear him apart limb after limb. I waited for her answer, praying that she would still recognize me.  
  
(End p.o.v)  
  
(Josephine's p.o.v)  
  
I thought for a second, as I searched my memory file for this stranger's face. My eyes widened with surprise. "Oh my gosh! John (made that name up, if anyone knows what 0010 Plus's real name is, tell me), is that you?" I shouted with surprise, as I rushed over and hugged him in a warm embrace. I could feel his cheeks blushing red, as he hugged me back. Smiling, I could just picture Jet's jealous face looking at John. I let go as I stared at his twin.  
  
"Then, you must be Jean (made that up, also). Oh, it's great to see you guys!" I shouted as I also hugged Jean. 003's mouth dropped open. "Um...Josephine, you know these guys?" she asked. I nodded happily. "Yeah! I never mentioned it, but these guys are from my training camp. John, or 0010 Plus, as you call him, was my training partner a long time ago," I said, while stepping away from Jean's embrace. "But, there's one thing I still don't get, why are you being so cold?" I asked. John smirked, as I began to back away from them. "What's the matter with you two?" I asked, worriedly. They laughed as I began to grow scared.  
  
"John, Jean what's the matter with you two? Why are you acting this way?"  
  
I started to run, but John caught me by the arm and pulled me back. Within seconds, he had me trapped, while holding a hand to my neck.  
  
(End p.o.v)  
  
"Josephine-"  
  
"Don't even think about it. If you take even one step further, I'll send an electrical shock powerful enough to crash her system," 0010 Plus said. "Grr." 002 said in frustration, unable to save the one he loved. Josephine's eyes blurred with surprise tears. "John, why are you doing this? What's wrong with you?" she said. 0010 Plus smirked. "Like I said, my brother and I wanted revenge from the cyborgs. What better way to get revenge than to seize their newest team member, 0017 Black," he said evilly. "But why her, why not me, instead?" Alex shouted from the sky. 0010 Minus looked up at the floating cyborg. "0017 Black is too soft for her own good. She gives everyone a second chance. Ha, and to think she trusted us, what a fool," 0010 Minus laughed with cruelty. "John, Jean, I can't believe you would do this to me. What kind of a friend threatens your life?" Josephine said, on the verge at breaking down. "Josephine, stay strong! Don't let these creeps know that they're freaking you out. They live on fear. Show them both that you're not afraid," 002's voice boomed out towards her. Josephine stared at 002 with a look of understanding. She blinked back her tears and glared at 0010 Plus from the corner of her eye. "You'll never away with this. Revenge is not the answer. But, you will pay for betraying my friendship. If anyone, for that matter, even thinks about betraying my friendship, they shall suffer the ultimate price. Celebrate your lead, while you can. Because, you won't be around much longer to even cry a cheer. Be warned, I will get you for this," she said with an icy cold tone. 0010 Plus tensed as he felt a sudden coldness throughout his body. He glared down at the midnight-haired girl, determined not to be frightened by a girl. "Oh, I'm scared. What's little 0017 black going to do? Throw teddy bears at me? Ha!" 0010 Plus laughed with mock. He didn't want to believe it, but something inside did told him that betraying this particular wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"You let that girl go!" a voice suddenly boomed. Everyone looked around to hear where the voice came from. "Show yourself. Unless, you're a coward, and you're too afraid to fight," 0010 Minus said teasingly.  
  
"No one.absolutely no one. calls me a chicken and gets away with it."  
  
The 00 Cyborgs whirled around to see the shine of a glowing purple aura slowly rising beneath them.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
The 007 falcon shouted with surprise as a transparent figure of a girl rised straight out from the titanium rooftop of the Dolphin. "Yo! How'd you do that?" 008 asked, amazed. Now, standing before their very eyes was girl at about 004's height, wearing the same cyborg uniform as the 00 Cyborgs. But, instead of pants, she wore a skirt, and instead of the traditional colors of red and gold, she wore an out fit of purple and silver, including high-heeled boots. Lifting off the hood of her silver cloak, the cyborgs could finally get a descriptive look at her. She had reddish-brown hair that was left down, flowing in the breeze. When she opened her eyes, everyone but Josephine, was shocked to see aqua eyes that were rimmed with violet, a rare and special combo. By, means of hearing her voice, any smart human-err-cyborg would figure out that she was always energetic and sassy. Josephine smiled.  
  
"Hiya, Vivianne. Long time no see. Well, as you know, I'm kind of in the need of help right now. But, this guy here threatens that if anyone takes one step forward, my entire system would crash. So um.HELP!" Josephine yelled, startling everyone. "Who are you?" 003 wondered. "No time for intros, I've got a friend to save," she said. The 0010 Brothers stared at the new cyborg. "No, do go on. We've got nowhere to run," 0010 Plus said, tightening his grip on Josephine. The new comer sighed. "Fine. My name is Vivianne Siden, other wise known as, 0026. I was 18, when I was kidnapped by one of the Black Ghost Corporation goons. It all happened so fast. First, I was walking out from school, and the next thing I knew, I was Cyborg 0026. But, I rebelled against the corporation 2 months ago. Now, every cyborg bounty hunter is after me. I searched weeks for you guys. I wanted to join your rebellion from Black Ghost. But, it looks like that speech could be saved for another time. Well, I'm a physic. in training .but I've got all the physic moves you can think of. Oh yeah, and my all- time favorite saying is 'no pain, no gain'," 0026 said. "Um. 0026? Where do you come from?" 009 asked shyly. 0026 blushed. "Please, call me Vivianne. Oh, and I'm half German and half Japanese," she replied. "Oh, what a touching moment. Sorry to spoil your fun, but I'd just like to point out that we still have your precious friend," 0010 Minus said. "Not for long-" Vivianne said, but as soon interrupted. "Ah, ah, ah! No funny stuff. One wrong move, and its good-bye to you're friend, faster than you can say 'oops'," 0010 Plus said. Vivianne froze. "Dang, Maybe-" Vivianne began to trail off, as she closed her eyes, trying to send a mental note to Josephine  
  
[Josephine, Josephine! Can you hear me?]  
  
[Yeah, I read ya loud and clear. What's up? Oh, and I never knew you  
were a cyborg."]  
  
[Yeah, well, blame the Black Ghost Corporation. Anyway, you have to  
let 0010 Plus short-circuit you.]  
  
[What?!]  
  
[You heard me, it's the only way I can stall enough time to plant a  
tracking device on you.]  
  
[So, it's a sacrifice, huh?]  
  
[Yeah, is that okay?]  
  
Silence.  
  
[Go for it. Tell Jet I love him.]  
  
[Don't worry you're sacrifice won't lie in vain.]  
  
[I know it won't. Good-bye for now, my friend.]  
  
[Good-bye to you, too]  
  
0026 smiled and made herself transparent once more and went through  
the ship. Only her head appeared behind the 0010 Brother's back.  
Unfortunately for Vivianne, they saw her.  
  
"I see you. Now, you're friend will pay the price."  
  
With a bright flash, 0010 Plus short-circuited Josephine, as she lay limply in his arms. Vivianne quickly placed a small, round tracking device on her shoulder and quickly retreated before 0010 Minus could zap her. She reappeared on the other side of the 0010 Bothers. "You monsters!" 002 yelled, as he lunged forward, ready to kill the 001 Brothers. But, 004 and 009 held him back. "No, 002, you'll just get yourself killed," 004 stated.  
  
"Let's go, brother. We have the girl," 0010 Plus said, while taking off towards the sunset. 0010 Minus followed. "No, Josephine!" 002 yelled, as he helplessly watched his love fly out of his sight, never to be seen again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A bit of a cliffhanger, there.  
  
This was a bit sad, but it's okay, I guess. Anyways, I hope you like it so far. Please review and tell me how you like it. As usual, flames are welcome here. I need three more bad guys (other characters please) to finish off the story. So, the first three suggestions I get will be the three bad guys chosen. Please leave a name, age, culture, and a short description about the character. I need your help ^_~. I'll try and update as fast as I can. R&R, please! 


	6. After Words

Hello, cyborg fans! I know I'm going kind of slow, but I'll try and update the story as fast as I can. So, sorry for all the delays. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews. Bookworym. I love ya! You reviewed, twice! Sure, I'll put ya character it this fic. Though, it might come in the next chapter or two. Thanks a lot angelkeiko300 and Queen of Duels. I'm glad you both like my story! ^-^ Wolfwood11, no, I didn't forget about you, but I'm probably going to use your character in the next chapter or two. So, just to get things started. Credit is given to bookworym and Wolfwood11 for their characters. But, there's going to be a longer credit section in the next two - three chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 or any other characters, but I do own 0017 Black and Red.  
  
"." ~ The way the 00 Cyborgs talk  
  
[.] ~ Vivianne's mental talk.  
  
...  
  
Alright, enough chattering...  
  
On to the show...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
002 dropped to his knees with a dull thud. "No. No, she can't be gone," he muttered to himself. He kneeled on the floor, clutching his head in desperation. Alex let out a soft gasp while hugging 004 for support. 004 embraced her in his warmth repeating soothing words to her. "Don't worry, Alex. She's gonna be ok. We'll get her back, somehow," he said. "No! She's not gone. She's NOT gone!!" 002 yelled, frantically hoping that his lover did not fly out of existence. 0029's eyes widened with realization at what she had just done. "Oh my god. What have I done?" she whispered to herself, covering her shocked mouth with her trembling hand. She glanced over at 002 who was sobbing uncontrollably. 0029 walked over and put a gentle hand on 002's back. He stiffened. "002, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else I should do. It seemed like the plan I had got. But, I did manage to place a tracking device on her. 002, 002?" Vivianne's face turned to a look of trouble. Obviously, she noticed how 002 stiffened at her touch. "Get you filthy hands off my body," he said, voice muffled from his arms. 0029 stood up quickly and retreated a few steps. "Um. 002, are you alright?" 0029 asked, carefully.  
  
"Alright?"  
  
002 stood up laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Alright?!"  
  
He wiped away the rest of his tears. "Do you think I'm alright? I've just had the love of my life taken away from me, TWICE! Do YOU think I'm ALRIGHT? WELL, DO YOU?!" 002 shouted at Vivianne, who was on the verge of tears. 002 took a deep breath and calmed down.  
  
"You know what, I shouldn't even be here talking to you. This is your  
entire fault, you know. You're the reason why Josephine was short-  
circuited and taken away by the 0010 Brothers. Ha! And, you call  
yourself her friend. Sometimes, I wonder if Josephine has too soft of  
a heart to accept such a person like you."  
  
With that, 002 pivoted his foot and used his jet boots to fly as far away as he could from this place. Within the moment, 0029 broke down with tears streaming like waterfalls. Wanting a safe place to hide, 0029 sunk through the Dolphin, making her disappear from view.  
  
"Vivianne, wait!"  
  
Using his acceleration power, 009 accelerated back into the ship, hoping to find 0029. The rest of the 00 Cyborgs were in total shock. Alex broke the silence. "Let's all go in and clear our minds," she suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's head back," 004 said. Confused beyond belief, the 00 Cyborgs filed out into the ship.  
  
(Jet's p.o.v)  
  
I knew I shouldn't have yelled at her, but I can't believe 0029 would do such a stupid thing. But, maybe I shouldn't have had yelled at her... No, it's too late to change it, now. What's been done has been done. Ugh, I felt so disgusted that I took off, without knowing where I'm going. "Well, anyplace is better than there," I thought quietly. A peaceful looking lake surrounded by forest soon came to appearance. I started to descend, as I knew it was getting dark soon. " * sigh * Well, might as well camp out for the night. There's no way I'm going back to that ship with her on board. Eh, I'll just catch up later when it's morning," I said to myself. As soon as I landed, I went out into the forest, searching for something to build helter with  
  
(End p.o.v)  
  
(Vivianne's p.o.v)  
  
Hearing those hurtful words from 002 really had me crying a waterfall. I immediately ducked through the ship and ran crying into the halls. As I approached 5 rooms, I ran into the first one I saw. I heaved myself onto the closest bed and tried muffling my cries into the pillow. Behind me, I heard quick-paced footsteps, followed by a click of a door. I felt the weight of the person sitting near my feet. Crying heartily, I totally ignored the person who had came in. Suddenly, I felt warmth around my body, like someone was holding me. Then, a soft whisper soothed my every thought.  
  
"It's all just a mistake, Vivianne. 002 didn't really mean what he  
said. He was just blowing off steam. Please stop crying,"  
  
At once, I recognized the voice. It belonged to 009. But what confuses me is why he is here. "Does he really care for so much that he can't bare to see me cry?" I asked myself. 009 gently let go of my body. As he was getting up, I sat up, trying to rub the rest of my tears away. My eyes were bloodshot and my nose was as red as a tomato. Just seeing 009 smile made all my worries evaporate. "Are you sure, 009? 002 sounded really serious. And even I thought I did the wrong thing. Are you sure what I did was right?" I asked, hopefully. 009 sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around my body in a tight embrace. "I have complete confidence in you. Now, go wash your face. You have to properly introduce yourself to all of us, you know," 009 said. I nodded as I walked out of his embrace and into the bathroom. After a few minutes, I came out of the bathroom, back to my regular, cheery self, once more. 009 smiled. "Great! Now, let's go meet my friends," 009 said, while guiding me into the meeting room of the Dolphin (living room).  
  
(End p.o.v)  
  
The 00 Cyborgs lifted their heads to look at the new member of the 00 Prototypes. 003 smiled. "Why, hello there, Vivianne. Please sit down. We'd all like to know a bit more about yourself. Will you tell us?" 003 asked politely. 0029 shook her head up and down with eagerness. "I'd love to. But, you'll have to tell me all of your names first," 0029 said. 007 nodded. "Gladly. Good afternoon. My name is Sir 007. But, I'm also known as Great Britain or G.B." 007 said, kissing the Vivianne's right hand. 007 earned a smack on the head by 009. "Keep your hands to yourself," 009 muttered. 007 rubbed his head. "And since when did you get so over- protected about 0029?" 007 wondered. 009 blushed a deep crimson. "Just recently," he whispered quietly. Everyone clapped his or her hands at 009's proclaimance of love (kind of). Vivianne blushed at 009's words. "So, I-is t-this offic-cial," she said, stuttering with embarrassment. 009 nodded sheepishly. "Guess so," he said. 0029 smiled widely and hugged 009.  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear."  
  
"Back to the introductions," 003 said, while clearing her throat. Obviously, she was disappointed that 009 loved Vivianne more than her. But, as long as he was happy, she'll have to be happy, too. 003 smiled.  
  
"Hello. My name's 003. But, I'm also known as Françoise."  
  
"Hi, I'm 004 or Albert."  
  
"Hi, I'm Alex, his girlfriend," Alex said, while smiling a bit.  
  
"I'm 005, aka Geronimo."  
  
"Good day, I'm 006. My nickname's Mole, but you can call me Chang."  
  
"Good to meet you. I'm 008 aka Pyunma."  
  
"It's good to have you with us, 0029. I'm Dr. Gilmore."  
  
009 smiled a bit as he introduced himself. "Of course, I'm 009. But, my real name is Joe Shimamura," he said happily. Vivianne's smile widened. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Vivianne Siden. I was recently turned into Prototype 0029. And, I'm a psychic." 001's mental thoughts interrupted her sentence. (in training, that is,) 001 said, quite smugly. 0029 smiled at the prototype baby. "For a baby, you sure have a big pride," Vivianne said, kidding. 001 pouted. (Well, at least I'm not a psychic-in- training. I'm already a psychic.) 001 said, countering back. Vivianne rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing that your 001 then, huh?" she said sarcastically. 001 nodded proudly. (In the flesh,) he said. 004 laughed heartily. "Hey, he's got a point there. You might be able to pick up a few pointers from a person whose a century or so younger than you," 004 said, "But, please, tell us about your past. That is, if it's not too much trouble." 0029 shook her head. "No, not at all," she replied, "You see, when I was 16, I met Josephine at an ambassador program. We were both going to the same country to help make peace around the world. We were assigned to the country of Japan. Unfortunately, when we were staying in a hotel in the same room, we were kidnapped and brought to the nearest Black Ghost lab. Luckily, I was able to escape from the clutches of those evil men. But, Josephine wasn't that successful. After a month or so, they captured me again, and this time, they cryogenically frozen me for a longtime. And.well, that's about it, I suppose. Though, I never really had a family. When I was 6, my mother died of seistancocidis (made up word for very, very, very deadly disease). Then, after a year later, my father left me in the streets. So, ever since then, I had to live on my own. It wasn't too bad though," Vivianne commented. 009 stared at her and thought of how much her past was similar to his. 0029 smiled.  
  
"But, enough about me. I'd like to get to know everyone better. So, fire away."  
  
So, everyone started to talk about their past. They were so busy enjoying themselves that for a moment, they forgot that Josephine was missing, along with 002. But, that didn't last for long. Realization soon crept back to the 00 Cyborgs. Suddenly, all was quiet. 009 broke the nervous stillness. "I wonder where 002 is? It's getting really dark now. Amazing how time flies, huh?" he said. Everyone nodded their heads, notifying that they agree. 004 sighed and stood up, slipping away from Alex's warm embrace.  
  
"What's the matter, Albert?" Alex said, using his proper name. 004 shook his head. "It's nothing. I can't stand the tension, that's all. I'm going out to find 002. You can come if you want to," he said. Alex smiled. "I have to come. You're forgetting that you can't fly. I'm the only one here who can fly at this moment. So, I have to go. Go to save you're butt, you know," Alex said jokingly. 004 rolled his eyes. "Oh, very funny. Ha, ha. Come on, let's go find 002," he said. Alex nodded.  
  
"Right behind you."  
  
The two cyborgs stalked out of the tension-filled room, leaving the remaining cyborgs stunned. Vivianne was the first to recover. She looked around. "Well, what are we waiting for? We can't just let those two lovebirds get all the fun. But, some of us have to stay on the ship, just incase," she said. The 00 Cyborgs recovered from their shock quickly and nodded with agreement.  
  
"001 through 7. You guys.and girl.stay here to protect the Dolphin and Dr. Gilmore. The rest of us will go with 004 and Alex to find 002. Is that alright with you, Vivianne?" 009 asked gently, trying not to disturb 0029 to suddenly. She squirmed a bit with uncomfort. "Um.Alright, I'll go with you," she said, while shyly taking a step forward. 009 smiled widely and put a comforting arm around 0029. "Don't worry. 002 probably already cooled down by now," he said, reassuring her. 003 frowned at the closeness of 009 and 0029. Apparently, she was still jealous. "Why should I feel jealous? Is it because I wanted to be in 009's arms? I should be feeling happy for him. Ugh, I can't be selfish," 003 thought to herself. She smiled and nodded. "Agreed. Oh, and be careful out there. You never know, the 0010 Brothers might come back," 003 stated. 008 nodded. "Affirmative. Don't worry about us, 003. We'll get 002 back before 006 rings the dinner bell," he replied. At that moment, 007's stomach grumbled. "Better make it fast, my stomach's aching from hunger," he said. Everyone fell down animation style.  
  
(Jet's p.o.v)  
  
"God. Since when did it get so cold out? I better put some more firewood in."  
  
Every piece of my body hurt from the cold outside. "I should've brought a jacket or something," I thought to myself. Boy, was I stupid. I took out my prized harmonica and started playing "Home on the Range" with it. I looked up into the heavenly sky. "It's beautiful here. The stars are so bright. Josephine, I hope you're seeing the same thing I am," 002 said quietly to the wind. He played his harmonica again, while a shooting star flashed across the night sky, illuminating the night for a brief moment.  
  
(End p.o.v)  
  
(Josephine's p.o.v)  
  
I woke up feeling bruised and tired. Rubbing the sleep away from my eyes, I managed to see a blurred picture of two white figures. I shook my head, trying to get a better vision. "Well it looks like you're awake, my little prisoner," a voice said. I managed to figure out whom the voice belonged to. "John? Okay, first of all, no one, and I mean NO ONE calls me little. Secondly, I am NOT 'yours'. I'm not a possession to keep. I DO have feelings, you know," I stated. 0010 Plus smirked. "Typical. You've always got that cocky attitude of yours. It's time to face the fact, cyborg. You've got no one to save you, not even your little boyfriend. You're trapped under our commands. So, might as well make yourself useful. For starters, you can get your lazy butt off the cot. You've had plenty of rest. Oh, and there's one major rule. You treat us well, e treat you well, got it?" he said, voice booming. I shook my head. "Nope, sorry. First lesson of combat training, never listen to your enemies. You told me that, or should I just assume you were lying to me, too," I said, my voice starting to rise. 0010 minus starred at me with his cold eyes.  
  
"In case you're not aware, but you're being very rude. And for one  
thing, I do not tolerate that kind of behavior under my roof, got it?"  
  
"You and whose army?"  
  
0010 Minus smirked.  
  
"Mine."  
  
Suddenly, I felt a huge electric shock coming from my wrists and ankles. I groaned in pain as I felt every single bolt of electricity run through my veins. As soon as it started, it stopped. I managed to look down at my wrists and ankles. That was the first time I had noticed that there were hydroelectric shock cords bound around my legs and arms. I grumbled with frustration. "Get up!" John barked. Afraid of getting more shocks run through my body, I did as I was told. I glared darkly at those two with my piercing black eyes. "Is I ever get out of this, I swear I'll rip you apart into a million pieces," I said coldly. Jean glared at my shaken figure, and I glared right back.  
  
Yellow met Black. For a moment, I could see pity and sorrow in his eyes. I glared deeper. I hated people who gave me pity. But, just the same, inside, I felt as if John really didn't want to see me in pain. Along with the pity and sorrow, I could see one more emotion in his eyes. it looked like.love. I turned my gaze away from his. John was the one who taught me that a cyborg had no emotions. Yet, he himself had so many to show. Was it normal or was it just for me? I pondered with the question as my stomach growled. I blushed. "I'm hungry," I whispered quietly. The brothers sweat dropped. Jean began to shuffle around the kitchen. I'll make something to eat. Brother, would you mind setting the table?" Jean yelled from the kitchen. I blinked confusingly as the two electric cyborgs bustled around in the kitchen. I sighed.  
  
"Well, they aren't that bad. I might as well get use to the life I'm  
in. Jet's probably out searching for me. Oh well."  
  
With my last thought, I decided to help the brothers in the kitchen. "Here, Jean. Let me help you with that. You go tend to the fish. I'll watch the soup for ya," I said helpfully. Jean nodded as he went over to check on the fish. "This isn't that bad," I thought. While stirring the stew, I could see John staring at me in the corner of my eye. He must of saw me looking at him. Because, at that precise moment, a deep shade of pink spread across his cheeks. Jean looked at his brother. "Brother are you feeling alright? You're face looks kind of red. Maybe you should go lie down," he said with concern. I tried holding in my laughter, but it came bursting out. My heart- filled laughter filled the room, as John blushed even more. Jean just looked completely confused. "I'm sorry. But, I fail to catch the joke," Jean said, with confusion in his voice. I smiled widely.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, nothing really. Oh and John, you really do look a  
bit red. You should go lie down."  
  
John once again blushed redder (if possible) and quickly retreated out of the room. "I'll be right back," John mumbled. I smiled even wider. I thought to myself, "You know this place might not be too bad after all."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how do you like it? Please review. I know, I'm doing kinda slow. I promise that I will try to update faster. Also, I WILL try to add a bad character in there, mainly bookworym's character or Wolfwood11's. As usual, flames are accepted. Don't be nice. I can take it. Credit is given when credit id due. Please R&R! ^-^ 


	7. Nightmares Beyond Thought

Hello, all you cyborg fans out there! I'm sorry for all the delays for this story. I'm trying as hard as I can to update the story. Forgive me. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. You rock, Guardian of the Wing Diamond and Queen of Duels. Oh, and, Wolfwood11, you're character's gonna' make a huge hit in the chapter. So, all credits go to Wolfwood11. This chapter is dedicated to you. And, no, Josephine's not that kind of a character. She's just being friendly to 0010 Plus and Minus. Angelkeiko300, if you're reading this, I apologize. You're character is 0026 not 0029. So, I made a totally big mistake in the last chapter. Remember. It's 0026 not 0029. Sorry for the mix up. There's another character that's gonna' be 0029. Starting next chapter, I'm going to have to answer your reviews separately. So, the thank- yous are at the end of the story, starting next chapter that is. Alright enough blabbering, read on!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009, Vivianne (0026), or Shalo (0029). But, I do own 0017 Black and Red (Josephine and Alex)  
  
"." ~ The way the 00 Cyborgs talk.  
  
(.) ~ The way 001 talks  
  
[.] ~ Vivianne's (0026) mental talk  
  
{.} ~ Author's comments .  
  
Of course, you know the rest.  
  
Without any more mix-ups, let's get this chapter started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Jet's p.o.v)  
  
The crackling of the bon-fire could be heard throughout the forest as I slept on the soft ground of grass. I stared into the stars, hoping to catch a glimpse of her face in the sparkling lights. I sighed. "Josephine, where are you? I hope you're okay. If those nutcase cyborgs hurt you in any way, I swear I'll tear them apart, piece by piece," I said, more to the stars than to myself. While closing my eyes, I tried desperately to hear her lovely voice. I softly sang our favorite song to the quiet breeze.  
  
"Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roam, where the deer and the  
antelope play, where seldom is heard, with encouraging words. And, the  
skies were not cloudy all day. Home, home on the range, where the dear  
and the antelope play. where seldom is heard. with encouraging words."  
  
I started to trail off at the last line. Inhaling a shaky breath, I finished the song with a small whisper.  
  
"And, the skies were not cloudy all day."  
  
Tears started to leak out at the corners of my eyes. I could feel their wetness trailing down my cheeks and into the nourishment of the grass. That night, I cried myself to sleep, desperately wishing for my love to come home. and once again, back in my arms.  
  
(End p.o.v)  
  
(Albert's p.o.v)  
  
"This is getting us no where. It's starting to get dark. We'll never find 002, now."  
  
I chuckled at my lover's complains. "We can't give up now, Alex. If there's one thing I learned from 002 that would be 'a cyborg never gives up'. So, we won't give up. We've got to keep trying, no matter how hopeless the situation gets. And, don't you dare think of dropping me from thirty feet in the air," I finished off. Alex chuckled. "I wouldn't even dream of that. If I drop you now, I'm going to lose the only thing that I have left in my life," she said with caring eyes. I smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
"Of course, you won't."  
  
Obviously, we were thirty feet up in the air. Since I can't fly, Alex has volunteered to help with that glitch. After all, she did control the powers of wind. I spun a twirl {think of Peter Pan} as I flew through a fluffy white could, like a phoenix free of its cage. "Now I know why 002 likes to fly so much. This is awesome! I wish I had powers like this," I said as I did another twirl through the clouds. I heard Alex commit a small giggle. "You look exactly like 002, while doing those twirls. You're such a show- off," she said. I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, but. is 002 as adorable as me?" I said while showing off my cutest look. Alex laughed louder as she kissed my cheek. "No, of course not. You're way cuter than 002," I heard her reply. I smiled widely.  
  
"That's better."  
  
Alex, once again, let out a heart-filled laughter that echoed throughout the night. I smiled along with her. Whenever I'm next to her, I feel this warmth aura around her, the way I feel around Hilda. Could this really be true love? Yes, I know it is. I, Albert Hienrich, have fallen in love once again with Alex, 0017 Red. How ironic?  
  
A content cheer from my lover interrupted my thoughts altogether. "Look, Albert. Down, there, isn't that 002?" she asked. I dipped my head to get a closer look at the figure shrouded in darkness below us. I smiled. "Yeah, I think that is him. Let's go check it out. Hey, Jet, up here!" I yelled. But, a soft hand covering my mouth soon muffled me. I looked at the owner of the hand. "Shh. Can't you tell he's sleeping, you idiot?!" Alex said. I looked back down to take a closer look, dropping a few feet in the air. I nodded. "You're right, he is sleeping. But, not very well, I'm afraid," I said quietly, while landing gracefully with two feet firmly planted on the ground. I waved over to Alex, signaling her to follow my lead. She landed right beside me. Together, we kneeled down to take a closer look at the sleeping 002. He seemed to be sweating a lot, and he mumbled in his sleep. I felt his forehead to check for a fever. My eye widened. "Not good. 002's got a fever. Alex, can you go find a river or something? Get as much water as you can in this," I said, while ripping a piece of my scarf into two pieces. "Oh, and please hurry. His fever's getting higher and higher by the minute," I stated. Alex nodded as she flew off into the distance. I turned my attention back towards the problem.  
  
"Fire, I need a fire to warm him up."  
  
I looked around at the small bon-fire that 002 had previously made, which was now a black charcoal stump. I sighed.  
  
"This'll have to do."  
  
Using my built-in blade and a stick I found on a ground, I rubbed the blade quickly on the wood, making it catch on fire. I threw it in with the rest of the wood. Picking up sticks around me, while hurling them into the blazing fire, I made a bon-fire large enough to be considered as a heat source. Carrying Jet gently in my arms, I placed him close, but not too close to the fire. I took off my jacket and placed it over his shivering body. I sighed and sat down, unable to do anything, but wait. I looked up at the forlorn stars. "Come on, Alex. Where are you?" I whispered to myself. Looking back at 002, my worry began to build. "Jet, what are you dreaming in there?"  
  
(End p.o.v)  
  
(Jet's p.o.v)  
  
It was dark.very dark. I couldn't see a thing. Darkness surrounded me in a gloomy sort of way.  
  
"Hello, is anyone there?"  
  
I felt like I had this dream before. But, this time, it felt like a nightmare. So, I started walking into the darkness void of eternity. I shivered as a chill of coldness ran through my spine. Then, I heard a shriek, a scream of bloody murder. I froze as I heard the familiarity of the screech.  
  
"Josephine."  
  
Running blindedly towards the sound, I tried desperately to hear the scream once again. There was an illuminate light ahead of me. I ran towards. Soon, I was blinded by this huge light source. As I started to get use to the bright light, I looked around the room. My eyes widened with confusion.  
  
All around me were doors of different shapes and colors. There were stairs leading nowhere, and yet.everywhere. I took a step forward, trying to count all the doors. I sighed. "This is hopeless. I can't even count this much. How can there be so many doors?" I wondered to myself. I shook my head out.  
  
"No. I can't give up. Josephine's fate is lying in me hands now. I  
can't let her sacrifice be in vain. I must get her back."  
  
"Aye, but at what cost, mate?"  
  
I whirled around trying to find the source of the unknown voice. "Where are you? Show yourself. Only a coward hides in the darkness," I boomed out. Turning to my right, a slick figure came out of the shadows. "Aye, you're right. Hiding is for the weak. But, I'm surprised you're not hiding in the dark, now are you?" the stranger said. I grinded my teeth. "Who are you? State your business. And, this is my territory; this is my dream," I said.  
  
The figure simply stared at the hotheaded cyborg with glass green eyes. "Hey, 009? Is that you? No, it can't be. You've got the hair down, but the eyes...they're different. You're eyes, they're like 004's, but only green," I said, trailing off at the end. "I suppose I should introduce myself to you. I am 0029 aka Shalo. I'm an Australian ridded of emotions, unlike you softhearted cyborgs. My job is to destroy you as painfully as possible. I'm going to kill you all from the inside out. I may seem defenseless, but looks can be deceiving, couldn't they, old chap?" Shalo said in a monotonous sort of tone. I tried to make this as peaceful as possible. "Listen, I don't want to hurt one of my beloved brothers. But, if you insist on fighting, I have no choice but to reply to your agreement. Leave now, or I shall be forced to fight you," I said. Shalo's smile was full of venom. I couldn't believe a person five inches shorter than me is suggesting that I fight with him. Oh, this is hilarious.  
  
"No. I'm forcing you to fight with me, whether you like it or not. Because, I intend to win this battle," Shalo said. I smirked. "Then, who am I to pass up this wonderful opportunity to shut you up," I said, with a slight smirk. Shalo laughed, sending the familiar chills up my spine.  
  
"You've just made your first mistake in ever agreeing to this battle.  
You just sealed your fate. And, I intend to make it worse. Let's  
fight."  
  
(End p.o.v)  
  
So, the battle began. 002 lunged at Shalo with both of his fists flying, but as swiftly as a fox, Shalo dodged the attacks without getting hit. He smirked. "Is that the best you can do? And, here I was, thinking that you were the toughest cyborg in the 00 Prototype Rebellion Team. Ha, what a laugh. They might as well send me out babysitting. If you want to find your lost lover, then you have to go through me first," he said. Jet gritted his teeth. "You're all talk and no action. Stop blabbering and fight like a man, you coward," he said. Shalo's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"No one calls me a coward and gets away with it. Prepare to die,  
Cyborg Prototype 002."  
  
Suddenly, Jet used his acceleration mode and swung a fist at Shalo. "Yes!! Bull's eye! You're seriously ALL talk," 002 said. Shalo wiped a bit of blood away that was trickling from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Congratulations. You're the first one to ever land a punch me in  
battle. Don't get overconfident, though. I assure you, you won't be as  
lucky the next time."  
  
"I don't need luck in battle. I've got sweet skills," the American said. "Second mistake, never let your guard down," Shalo said before flying {literally} towards Jet and landing seven punches square in the gut. The punches sent 002 crashing into a metal door. The pain was unbearable as 002 tried to shake out the vibration that shot through his body. 002 stood up and continued the fight. Hour after hour, the battle wore on until both the cyborgs were tired and exhausted. "Enough playing, time to finish you off. Shalo put two hands over each other, palms facing Jet.  
  
"Fireball from the Palm!"  
  
002 was thrown back a few feet from the energy blast that emitted from Shalo's palms. Jet smirked, trying to cover up the distinctive pain that ran through his left arm. As he looked at his arm, the American winced as he saw the screeching wires disconnecting from the flesh.  
  
"Any last words?"  
  
002 stood up.  
  
"Yes, four. 'I'm not done, yet.'"  
  
Giving everything he has, Jet roared at Shalo and gave him the hardest punches he has ever given in his entire life.  
  
"Here's all of my frustration, all of my anger, and all of my sorrow."  
  
Shalo was surprised as he felt his own left arm snap. Violet blood came oozing out of the deep dents in his frame. "I'll make you pay for the pain you have caused me. Die cyborg!" he yelled. Jet closed his eyes as he waited for the final blow. "I've used all my energy on him. I'm worn out. I might as well face the facts. I'm so sorry, Josephine. I tried my best. Forgive me," 002 thought to himself. Shalo's fist was an inch close from Jet's face when a sudden loud voice rang through the room. "0029, that's quite enough. Report back to base immediately. I have another job for you," the voice said. Shalo quickly straightened up.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm on my way."  
  
Shalo glared at 002. "I'll finish you off later. Remember this, I'll be haunting your dreams forever," he said. Then, walking off into the darkness, 0029 disappeared. Jet sighed. "Saved by the bell," he said quietly. By now, 002 had forgotten all about saving the lost prisoner, all he remembered was that he's alive, barely. His eyes drooped with sleepiness. "So, sleepy." Jet finally gave up to the heaviness and surrendered himself to the darkness.  
  
"002, 002, wake up!! Are you alright?" a voice said. Jet opened his eyes groggily at the two blurry figures in front of him. "004, is that you?" he asked. 004 smiled, while turning towards Alex "Yes, he's awake," he said. As 004 turned back, he was faced with an anger-steamed 002. "What are you doing here?! Have you forgotten that I'm trying to sleep? Do you know what time it is? And what's this on my forehead?!" 002 shouted with fury. He quickly sat up and threw the piece of cloth at 004. Alex hissed. "Don't you dare do that again, 002. Albert just saved your idiotic life. You were having a high fever of probably over one hundred ten! He took care of you, made you well again. And, this is how you repay him? Is this how you treat your friends? I wonder what you do to your enemies? Apologize, now!" Alex barked. 002 obeyed the commanding girl. "Yes, sir, I mean m'am. So sorry, 004. Won't happen again. Swear it," 002 quickly said. 004 chuckled. "No problem, 002. I knew you would appreciated my hospitality," 004 stated.  
  
002 kept quiet as he thought of the nightmare he had just seconds before. "I was dreaming. But, it felt so real. I almost died in a dream. That's scary. Well, for now. I've go to keep me eyes open for any other dangers. Shalo, if you come back, I'll promise you that the results of our battle will be different," 002 said softly, "I'll defeat you AND get back Josephine. I swear it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, tell the truth. How'd ya like it? Was it okay? I'm starting to run dry of ideas. Wolfwood11, I hope your character was as cool as I had putting him as. So, if anyone else would like to submit a character. Go ahead. Credit is given when credit is due. Please R&R. I'd like to read your comments. Don't be nice. I can handle the flames. Bring it on. Reviews, please!! 


	8. Disasters

Hello, all Cyborg fan {and others}. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Anyway, we have a special guest here with us today. Give it up for, 002!! *crowd cheer *  
  
002: Waz ^, dawgs?!!  
  
*rolls eyes* 002 has a major attention issue to deal with.  
  
002: *glares* You're just saying that because I'm more popular.  
  
Whatever. I don't really care about popularity. As long as my readers like my fic, then I'm good with it. By the way, GET OFF THE STAGE!! *throws tomato at 002*  
  
002: *tomato splats right on his face* *gets teary* I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. *starts to cry*  
  
*sighs* Oh, stop crying. You never cry in fics.  
  
002: Eh, you're right. Screw crying. Anyway, on to the fic. I want to read about me  
  
*grumbles* I knew it was too good to be true. But, he's right. Enough yapping, it's time to start the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009, Vivianne (0026), or Shalo (0029). But, I do own 0017 Red and Black {that's close enough}.  
  
"." ~ The way the 00 Cyborgs talk  
  
(.) ~ The way 001 mental talks  
  
{.} ~ Author's notes  
  
[.] ~ Vivianne's mental talks  
  
.  
  
Without further a do, let's get the fic started.  
Lights, Camera, Action.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you're telling me that this 'Shalo' gentleman interfered with your fantasy. What ever happened to the 'Save Josephine' operation?" 004 asided. 002 looked at Albert with an allusion of bewilderment in his brown eyes. He shrugged. "First things first. Yes, there was this 'Shalo' dude in my 'fantasy', as you call it. But, the intimidating piece was that, the experience was so genuine. Every strike he disembarked on me felt like an unswerving assault on my apparently cadaver body. And, his words, they radiate with antagonism and rage. I had no sense on what was going on near me. For that moment, I disregarded all judgments about Josephine, which is daunting. I can't believe I lost concentration on the one thing that matter the most in my soul.her. 004, I'm totally confused. I need to be isolated for a while." Jet said, clearly baffled by his nightmare of an authenticity.  
  
It was more of a statement than a question. Albert nodded, understanding the immense uncertainty scorching in the American's chocolate eyes. Alex starred from one cyborg to the next. "What's going on here? Tell me! I'm not invisible, ya know?!" Alex exclaimed, disturbing the silence of 004 and 002's thought conversation. Albert smiled gently. "Come on, Alex. 002 needs to straighten out his thoughts. Let's get back to the ship. There was a loud ripping sound that echoed through the forest. 004 threw the yellow piece of cloth in the air and artistically injected it with an accurate amount of bullets. The piece of fabric fluttered down into Jet's hands. The fabric was genuinely marked by 004's 'bullet' handwriting.  
  
"Coordinates to the Dolphin. It flies west at approximately 60 miles  
an hour. After this night, you might be able to catch up with us at  
dusk. I hope you'll be able to sort things out by then."  
  
With that, Albert motioned for 0017 Red to follow him.  
  
"Let's go, Alex. I bet cha' the others are worrying about us by now."  
  
Alex nodded, finally understanding the problems that were swirling inside 002's thoughts. "Be careful, Jet. It gets really cold out in the morning," Alex commented, using the softest voice possible with 002. Jet nodded.  
  
"Thanks. Don't' worry about me. I'll be there.I hope."  
  
Jet nodded over at 004, and Albert nodded back. "Tell the others not to worry about me. I'll catch up with you guys later," he said. Alex nodded.  
  
"Sure. Now, don't get yourself killed. I'd hate to see Josephine see you hurt."  
  
002 winced at the sound of his lover's name. Luckily, no one caught his pain that was boiling inside of him. Jet managed to put on a façade smile. "Tell Vivianne that I'm sorry," he said.  
  
004 and Alex took off into the air and over the clouds. When 002 was sure that they couldn't hear him, he screamed out in agony. Tears rolled down his tanned face like luminous pearls. All the anger, the pain, the sorrow that was held up inside, broke though into harsh, rapid howls. Jet sunk to the fertile soil with a loud thump, tears sparkling in the sunlight that was slowly, yet steadily, rising upon the mourning, gloomy globe.  
  
004 whipped back his head, knowing that familiar scream anywhere. He sighed. "What's the matter, Albert?" Alex asked. Albert shrugged. "Nothing. It was nothing. Just the wind," 004 said. His gaze kept turning towards the area where 002's scream was heard.  
  
"Does it hurt that much, 002?"  
  
Everyone was uneasy upon the two cyborgs disappearance. 001 was sound asleep in his crib, while 003 was singing softly to him. 005 sat on the rug, trying to raise his spiritual awareness. 006 was in he kitchen with 007 cooking up a dish so incredible that the aroma drifted into the living room. Stomachs growled. 008 was on the couch, reading a book. 009 paced back and forth on the rug, while both Dr. Gilmore and Vivianne watched him. The stillness was impeccable, and Vivianne couldn't stand it. She stood up. "That's it. I can't take it any more. I'm going to find the others. 009, if you keep pacing back and forth, you're gonna ware a hole in the rug," 0026 suddenly shouted. The 00 Cyborgs stared up unexpectedly at the impatient cyborg. "Calm down, Vivianne. They're coming soon. I feel their spirit," 005 said. 003 smiled. "He's right. But, wait! There's only two of them. Where's 002?" 003 shrilled loudly.  
  
The door swung open and a gust of wind blew into the Dolphin, chilling everyone to the bone. 009 quickly walked up to him. "Where's 002, 004?" he asked quickly. Albert frowned. "Jet needed some time alone. So, I left him back in the forest. Here's something wrong with him. But, I did give him our coordinates," 004 said, before 003 started attacking him. "What?! You just left him outside to starve?! How could you? 002 must be feeling so alone, now. And, you call yourself a friend. Hmp." 003 said before stalking out to her room.  
  
"But, wait!! He had to straighten things out!"  
  
A door slammed loudly. 004 sighed before sinking to the delicate, rubbing his temples furiously. 008 winced. "Well, that's never a good sign," he said. Alex sat on the arm, trying to coax her lover. "It's all right, Albert. 003's just confused. She'll come around," Alex said, trying to comfort him. Albert smiled and drew her into his lap. "Thanks. I feel much better, now," he said. Dr. Gilmore reverted his glance back towards the loving couple.  
  
"So, 004. Do tell us, what's wrong with 002?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No. don't you touch that. no, no, anything but that. *sound of  
breaking glass* oh man, not the China. wait, no. you wouldn't  
dare.that's it, I'm gonna kill you!!"  
  
0010 Plus chased Josephine around the house. She stuck out her tongue. "Slow poke. You've got to catch me first. Ha, ha!!" 0010 Plus growled and stopped running. Josephine did a flip and landed perfectly on the top of the shelf of books. "Are you tired, already? I was just getting warmed up," she taunted. 0010 Plus glared at the fun-loving girl. 0010 Minus was sprawled on the couch. "I'm. tired. Brother. Who. knew. this.girl.could. run. so. fast." 0010 minus managed to say between breaths. "I've got a plan," 0010 Plus whispered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Okay, here's the plan. You corner her from one side and I'll get her on the other side. We'll get her for sure."  
  
0010 Minus nodded at his brother. "I sure hop this works," he replied. 0010 Plus stared at him. "When have I ever let you down, Brother?" 0010 Plus asked. His brother sighed. "More times than you can ever imagine," he mumbled. "Come on, I'm not getting any younger over here," Josephine yelled. John growled deeply.  
  
"I'm gonna make you pay for the China you broke!!"  
  
0017 Black laughed. "Whatever, old man!" she yelled cheerfully. John popped a vain.  
  
"Old... man.Oh, that's it. You're gonna get it!!"  
  
He started to chase Josephine all around the house. "Quick, Jean. Now!!" John yelled. Jean blocked Josephine's escape route. "I'm gonna die," Jean thought to himself. Josephine smirked. "Oh, you can ALL do better than THAT." As graceful as a swan and as swift as a fox, Josephine flipped over Jean and landed like a tiger. Behind her, he could hear the crash of the twin brothers. "Ow." Jean said, "I knew I was gonna get hurt."  
  
"Oh, shut it!"  
  
"No, YOU shut it. This was YOUR brilliant idea. You should take the credit."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"DID NOT!!"  
  
"DID TOO!!"  
  
"BE QUIET!!" Josephine yelled. Silence engulfed the three cyborgs. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Thank you. Now, I'd like to continue. You're speeds have really  
rusted up over the years. You need training, both of you. Starting  
next morning, I'LL be the one who's training you. But for now."  
  
Josephine's stomach growled. "I'm hungry," she said sheepishly. The twins sweat-dropped.  
  
"Time to make something to eat!"  
  
Within seconds, Josephine put on her special apron and went into the kitchen. "I hope you guys like steak!" she yelled from the kitchen. John and Jean quickly untangled themselves from the floor. John combed a hand in his brilliant silver hair. "This is a total mess. Oh well, I guess I'll clean it up later," he said, observing the messy room. Lamps were knocked over, pieces of glass were shattered everywhere, and the wallpaper was torn into pieces. It was simply a mess. John thought about the action that caused this consequence.  
  
((Flashback))  
  
The 0010 Brothers' hideout was a beach house close to the shore. As 0010 noted the missing Josephine, he went out to find her. What he saw dazzled him. Josephine was surfing in the ocean, ripping killer moves. 0010 watched the agile body of the living angel in front of him. Her black her illuminated in the brilliance of the sunlight. The pearls of water splashed around her, forming the perfect, angelic picture. When Josephine came in, 0010 finally noticed that he was staring at her. He quickly snapped his gaze away and became suddenly interested in his feet. 0017 Black stopped in front of the blushing cyborg. "You were observing my surfing moves, I see. Why? Do you see something you like?" Josephine said, flirting a bit with the red-face John. His blush turned to anger and started to chase her around their property. Josephine dropped her surf board and started running as fast as she could."  
  
((End Flashback))  
  
John sighed. "But, she looked so beautiful. The way her body bends and curves in the right motion. Her rich, luscious lips. What am I thinking? No, I've fallen in love with an angel.with her." John sighed in desperation. "Lunch is ready!!" Josephine yelled from the kitchen. John and Jean walked into the kitchen to see a bounty feast, fit for a king. "Wow." Jean was speechless. She was a better cook than him. Josephine looked at their expressions. "You don't like it, do you? Is it not enough? Is it too much? Oh, I knew I shouldn't have put that pinch of salt in." 0010 Plus held Josephine by the shoulders, stopping her from blabbering on.  
  
"No, no. It's all right. The food's fine. We're just amazed, that's all."  
  
Josephine blushed at the closeness between the two. Their faces were only inches apart. John also realized their closeness and let go of Josephine. He backed away. Josephine grabbed him by the arms and dragged him off into the living room {the messy one}.  
  
Just as Jean was about to follow, Josephine's head popped in the doorway. "You stay here. This conversation is private. You're too young," she said. 0010 minus pouted as he turned back to the food. "Too young! Ha!! I'm only two minutes younger than my brother. I'd like to know what she defines old," Jean mumbled to himself.  
  
"What is it?" John asked. Josephine looked deeply into John's eyes. What she found was not lust, but love. Her eye softened. 0010 Plus sighed. "You read me like a book," he said. Josephine hugged him in a deep embrace. "Oh, John. You know I love Jet. To me, you're like my older brother. And, I respect that. But, I can't love you the way you love me. I'm so sorry," she said. John returned the embrace and smiled. "It's alright. I know I can never win you're love. You're love is with 002. But, it's good to know that you still consider me more than a friend, if not that way," he said. Josephine frowned and buried her head into John's chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry, John. I can't return your love."  
  
Josephine stepped out of his embrace and stood on her tiptoes. She leaned in and gently kissed John on the cheek. She smiled sadly. I'm so sorry. Once again, she kissed John, but on the other cheek. Walking out, Josephine went back into the kitchen to eat, leaving a tainted pink John. He blinked, trying to register what happened. "She kissed me!" his brain screamed. A small smile slowly formed at his lips as he also went back into the kitchen to finish his meal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A bit of fluff there between Josephine and John. Anyway, here are the reviews.  
  
Queen of Duels: I'm glad you like you like it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!! *gives Queen Of Duels a life time supply of sugar*  
  
Starlight16: Um. I don't think you should hurt 002. He didn't o anything. I'm glad you like my story so far! *gives Starlight16 a check of a billion dollars*  
  
Guardian of the Wing Diamond: Okay, so you changed your name. No problem. I hope you like the story. And please don't ruin Dr. Gilmore's computers. Here's the 8th chapter. I hope you enjoy it!! ^-^ *gives GWD a room coated with chocolate*  
  
Wolfwood11: I'm glad you like the way I described Shalo. But, I bet you can do 10 times better than I can. You can count on it that Shalo will make another appearance in future chapters. I hope you enjoy this one, though! ^- ^ *gives Wolfwood11 her own TV show*  
  
bookworym: I'm glad you like my story, too1! ^-^ Don't worry. You're evil guy is going to come up in this story, so other time, though. So, don't sweat it. I just need a full description of your evil guy, name, age, call number, height, and a short description including its powers. *gives bookworym a magical lamp that grants as many wishes as needed*  
  
moonlight cyborg: Thanks for reviewing my story, I'm glad you like it. Please drop by more often, if you have time. And, you reviewed twice!! Double thank you!! You're so nice ^-^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. *gives moonlight cyborg the ownership of Cyborg 009*  
  
So, I guess that's all the reviews. Anyway, please R&R Flames are always welcome anytime. I know, my story stinks!! ^_^' Credit is given when credit is due. So, I'll see you all next time! Goodnight!! ^-^  
  
002: Goodnight folks!! ^.^ 


	9. Round Two: Isabella

Hello, wow I didn't expect so many reviews! Awesome!! ^-^ So, here's the next chapter. By the way, we have a guest here with us today. Please welcome, 004!!  
  
*Crowd applauses*  
  
004: Hey, there.  
  
So, 004 would you like to tell everyone the disclaimer?  
  
004: I'd be honored to. MagicianCyborg does not own anything except for 0017 Red and Black. A new appearance will be made today. She is terribly sorry for the late updates due to her mountainous amounts of homework.  
  
*Sighs* It's a curse I'm not very proud of.  
  
004: She would also like to thank the many reviewers who reviewed this story. Wait a minute. That made no sense what so ever.  
  
Typo.  
  
004: Oh, okay. Um. Your gratitude is appreciated and MagicianCyborg would like to thank all of you one by one at the end of this chapter. So enjoy!! ^-^  
  
Very good! Like 004 said, on to the story.  
  
"." ~ The way the 00 Cyborgs talk  
  
(.) ~ The way 001 mental talks  
  
{.} ~ Author's notes  
  
[.] ~ Vivianne's mental talks  
  
.  
  
I talk too much.  
Let's start the story!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{002's p.o.v}  
  
I don't know what to do now. I shouldn't give up on Josephine. She's never given up on me before. But, there's this weird feeling inside of me that there's nothing left for me. I'm forever doomed without her. I shook my head to straighten things out. "No, I can't think like that anymore. Josephine's out there trapped by those pathetic cyborgs. I need to get her back. But how?" I thought to myself.  
  
"I can help."  
  
I whirled around just in time to see a slim-girlish figure surfacing up from the shadows.  
  
{End p.o.v}  
  
"Who are you?" 002 asked, sighing, "There are just too many new appearances these days." "I'm Isabella. But, you can call me Izzy. Everyone does back in Spain!" the girl said cheerfully. 002 looked the girl up and down. Izzy wore the same uniform as Jet did; only her colors were navy and lilac blue. Her brown hair was pulled back into two braids that twisted into one. Izzy's eyes were pools of cerulean. Jet stood in his fighting stance. "Please say she doesn't want to fight. I'm already exhausted from the fight with Shalo," he thought.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Shalo glared at 002. "I'll finish you off later. Remember this, I'll be haunting your dreams forever," he said. Then, walking off into the darkness, 0029 disappeared. Jet sighed. "Saved by the bell," he said quietly. By now, 002 had forgotten all about saving the lost prisoner, all he remembered was that he's alive, barely. His eyes drooped with sleepiness. "So, sleepy." Jet finally gave up to the heaviness and surrendered himself to the darkness.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
He shuddered. "I barely made through that battle. Why am I the target all of a sudden?" As if reading his mind, Isabella held up her arms as if surrendering. "Hey, I don't want to fight you. Look, I'm a cyborg, just like you, 0032. All I want to do is talk. There's something you should know," she said solemnly. 002 relaxed and dropped his guard. "What is it?" he asked quickly.  
  
{Izzy's p.o.v}  
  
"Hook, line, and sinker. He took my bait perfectly. Wait 'till Black Ghost hears about this. He'll promote me for sure." I smirked deviously. "What is it?" he asked. "I can help you get Josephine back," I said carelessly. He tensed up. The next thing I knew he was grabbing my by the collar. I stared into his chocolate eyes, full of fiery fury.  
  
"Tell me everything."  
  
His voice rose silently with anger. I smirked again and batted his hand away from me. "That obviously caught your attention. Now, listen up. I can tell you where their hideout is. for a price, that is."  
  
{End p.o.v}  
  
Jet released his grip from Isabella's collar. "No, you said you would help me. What ever happened to that oh-so-innocent Izzy? Huh?" Jet said, pressing on. Isabella grinded her teeth together. "Do you want her back or not?" she asked icily. Jet lowered his head so that his blazing eyes were covered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm glad that you agree with me. You promise your allegiance to Black Ghost, and I'll tell you the 0010 Brothers hideout." 002 laughed. "Ha. Oh, that's rich. In case you aren't aware, but Black Ghost is the one who TOOK Josephine away from me. There is no way, no how; I'm joining his company. You can dream on."  
  
There was a sudden chilling silence. Isabella's eyes turned from an innocent, cerulean blue to a sharp, furious navy. "What did you say? Don't you dare defy the power of Black Ghost. You will surely pay for that impeccable insult to his royalty. Prepare to die a slow, painful death, cyborg. You will NEVER see the light of your love again. DIE!!" Izzy shouted heatedly. 002 rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not imagining what he was seeing.  
  
"What in the world." he trailed off his sentence. Izzy's body started to liquefy. He feminine figure melted into a puddle on the floor. Jet bit his lip, trying not to laugh out loud. Laughter rang out through the forest once more. While 002 was laughing hysterically at the oh-so-terrifying puddle, the formally known Izzy was steaming with rage. "What are you laughing about?! What's so funny?!" she yelled menacely. "Nice.try." 002 managed to squeak out between laughs. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.  
  
"You think I should be afraid of YOU. What are you? The wicked-witch-of- the-west? HA!! You must be kidding me."  
  
0032 growled deeply. "I'll show you, you idiotic cyborg. No one insults me and lives to tell about it," she screamed, forming back to her human body. 002 raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really. The last time I heard someone say that, I turned them into scrap metal," 002 said. She glared. "Not this time, you ain't. I have a little surprise for you," she said, deviously. 002 laughed again. "What is it this time? The Cowardly Lion?" he said jokingly.  
  
"Keep laughing, 002. I'll be sure that you will NEVER laugh again after this battle."  
  
Jet laughed heartily, but secretly inside, he knew he was done for. "Oh, great. What have I gotten myself into this time? No thanks to my big mouth. Ugh. Dude, I'm wiped out. One more battle, and it's over for me. I'm never gonna' win against her," he thought as Izzy stood in her battle position.  
  
"I'll wipe that big grin right off your face. Enough talk. You're going down!!"  
  
With amazing speed, Izzy threw a hard punch directly on Jet's cheek. As she drew away, 002 wiped a trickling stream of blood away from the corner of his mouth. He stood in defense position. "I'm going to die," he thought.  
  
"Hello, Josephine. Where are you? Oh, come on, enough hiding, it's time for lunch."  
  
There was a loud thump in the next room. 0010 Plus hurried over to check out the distraction. "Did someone say 'lunch'?" he heard someone say. Through the just of smoke and fog, he could make out the faint silhouette of Cyborg 0017 Black's figure.  
  
"*cough, cough* Man, what did you do to our house?! *cough, cough*" 0010 Plus managed to say through the thick mist of dust. 0010 Minus came rushing in the living room. "What's the matter, brother? Oh, my dear lord! 0017!!! What are you doing?!!" 0010 Minus yelled at the top of his lungs. 0010 Plus and 0017 Black both flinched at the sudden burst from 0010 Minus. "Oh, um. Jean. Look, it's not what you think it is. You see, I was simply... remodeling this place... yeah, that's it.remodeling. This place is too gloomy. It needs to be more happy and cheerful, isn't that right, John?" she said, nudging him in the ribs. "Ouch! Um... yeah. Heh, heh. Just remodeling..." John said, trailing off. Jean sighed. "Alright, whatever you say. Lunch is ready. Oh, and please, don't tear the house apart," he said beggingly. Josephine smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say, heh."  
  
Jean walked out of the room. John and Josephine collapsed on the floor tiredly. "That was a close one. Hey, what WERE you doing in here?" John said, noting the numerous amounts of rubble. "Well, I was hiding from you of course. It's a game called hide-from-John," she stated. John rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, how original."  
  
Josephine smiled. "I know, isn't it?!" she laughed happily. 0010 Plus shook his head desperately and hugged 0017 Black in a warm embrace. "Spill it," he said. She fiddled with her fingers. "Well, you see. The best hiding spot was the ceiling, and you could never spot me up there. So I was hanging from the chandelier and-" she was cut off by a soft finger on her lips. "Please, don't say anymore. It's too depressing," 0010 Plus said sadly. Josephine cocked her head.  
  
"How is it depressing?"  
  
"You're 18 years old, and you act like a 7-year-old. Won't you ever grow up?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you want me to act older?"  
  
Sigh.  
  
"No, I like you better this way. Cute, but troublesome."  
  
0017 Black hugged John close. "Alright, I'll try to act older, for you. But, I won't totally give up on my younger side," she said, laughing. They both stood up and brushed the dust off their clothes. "Come on, let's go eat lunch. I'm starving," she said, while firmly holding John's hand and tugging him towards the kitchen. John rolled his eyes. "This is gonna' be a looooong day," he thought.  
  
009 paced back and forth on the carpet in the Dolphin. 004 shook his silver hair dizzily and turned his gaze away from 009. "Joe, would you please stop pacing back and forth. I'm sure it's making all of his dizzy. Plus, I can see that you're wearing a deep hole in the rug. You're making me nervous," he said. 009 stopped pacing.  
  
"Sorry, 004. You can't be too worried about good-old Jet. He's always getting him into some kind of trouble. I feel as if his spirit is slowly slipping away. There' this feeling that he's going to die."  
  
"009, don't say that. You know that Jet's too stubborn to be cyborg scrap," Vivianne said desperately. 009 went over to embrace her in a hug. "I'm sorry koshii. Forgive me?" Joe said lovingly. 0026 sighed. "I do. Maybe we should go find 002. After all, it has been an awfully long time since his disappearance, 3 days to be exact. And, it's all my fault. If I hadn't of risked Josephine's freedom-" 0026 was cut short by 009. "Vivianne, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. 004 even said that 002 was sorry for his rude behavior. Don't' worry about it," he said. 008 nodded. "That's right. But, if it'll help, we could turn this ship around and go find him," he suggested. "Would you really? That'd be great, thanks!" she said happily. 005 turned back to the gang. "All courses over-righted and set east for 60mph." he said. 0026 smiled widely. "Awesome, this is great. Thanks, you guys," Vivianne cheered happily. 007 smiled. "No problamo. Anything for such a beautiful girl," 007 said dramatically. "Watch it, 007," 009 growled. 007 cleared hi voice.  
  
"Um. right. I'll just be in the kitchen, helping 006 with lunch."  
  
"Mmm, hmmm."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
GB rushed out of the living room quickly. 003 smiled gently. "Don't you worry about 007. I'm sure he was only kidding," she said softly. 009 laughed. "He'd better be," he said chuckling.  
  
What the cyborgs didn't know was that 002 was on the edge of death.  
  
"I'm going to die. Somebody help me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* sweet tears of sorrow: New reviewer? Awesome!! I'm glad you like my story so far. Thank you for reviewing twice!! ^-^ I feel pity for you. I know how sisters can be {even though I don't have one ^0^} I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! (gives you check of $10,000,000)  
  
Guardian of the Wind diamond: I'm glad you liked the Room of Chocolate. Juts don't go out running into different people's houses asking for candy, okay? I'm glad you like the story so far. Here's the next chappie for you. (gives you room made out of SUGAR)  
  
Starlight16: I'm glad that I am able to change your point of view for the 0010 Brothers. There're not so bad, are they. Oh, and you can tell 002 that he's just jealous. Please thank 004 for me. Here's chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it. (gives you a talk show of your own)  
  
Wolfwood11: How could someone not know that you're a girl? I watch Trigun, too. Well, actually I read your biography, but that's okay, right? ^- ^Anyway, I'm glad you like this story so far and that Shalo made his cool appearance. I hope you enjoy this chapter!! (gives you a pass to go spend a week with Wolfwood)  
  
bookworym: I'm glad that you enjoy my fic so far. I hope you noticed that your character is in here. It may not be what you wanted her to be like. But, I'm not very good with character descriptions. ^-^ I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!! ^0^ (gives you a $800,000 shopping spree at any store)  
  
dark-angel skyver: Hey, it's good to hear from a new reviewer. I'm glad that you like my fic. Oh, and can someone tell me what category 'balcoff nightmare' is in? ^-^' Thanks. (gives you your own animation studio)  
  
StunGun Millie: A new reviewer! Cool!! ^-^ I'm glad that you think my story is deep. I'm not exactly the person who likes writing the happily-ever- after series. I hope you like this new chapter. And please come back and visit any time!! ^.^ (gives you a brand new convertible)  
  
Hiya everyone. So, how'd you like the story so far? Not exactly good, yet not exactly bad either. Thank you too al the reviewers that reviewed my story.  
  
004: That still doesn't make sense.  
  
Typo in the script. Sorry!! ^-^'  
  
004: *rolls eyes* Oh great.  
  
Anyway, my ideas are running out. So, what will happen to Jet? Will he die at the hands of 0032? Or is it simply the end of the line for Josephine? Please send in your ideas. And I'll post them up. I'm sure you have plenty of fresh ideas for me. Credit is given when credit is due. Thank you, bookworym for you character. And thank you Wolfwood11 for your character. Please R&R. I'll try to update as fast as I can! ^.^ 


	10. Everlasting Courage

Ohayo, everyone!! I hope you enjoy this story so far. Though, I am defiantly fresh out of ideas. Thanks for everyone's thoughts about the story. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update one lousy chapter. I think it's been about 7 months now, am I right? I'll personally thank each and every one of you at the end. So...um... scans script right, I'd like you all to meet a very special guest of ours. Give it up for the 0010 Brothers.  
  
claps  
  
0010 Minus: Hello, Cyborg fans. It's good to see you all.  
  
0010 Plus: Same here. So how do you all like the story so far?  
  
silence  
  
0010 Plus: R-right......... Anyway, let's just start the show. 0010 Minus, would you like to do the honors?  
  
0010 Minus: I'd love to, thanks. MagicianCyborg does not own any of the characters in "Dream or Reality"; the only characters she does own is 0017 Red and 0017 Black.  
  
Great job! Now, on to the show!!  
  
"..." The way the 00 Cyborgs talk  
  
(...) The way 001 mental talks  
  
{...} Author's notes  
  
[...] Vivianne's mental talks  
  
.........  
  
Lights, camera.........  
Why am I still talking?  
  
The battle wore on, and 0032 was tailing 002 like a dog on a hunt. Into the trees, he dashed. Hiding behind an oak, Jet could hear the enveloped sound of Isabella's footsteps, crunching against the fallen leaves. He panted, his breath in white puffs of smoke in the chilling air of autumn. "I'm going to die, I know I am. Great, I hope my friends get here," he thought and sighed, "Forget it. There's no way they could get here. 004 probably told them I need some time alone. I'll have to fight this one out by myself, though I don't think I'll make it." Jet looked up into the clear, blue sky that seems to stretch out heavenly above the vast forest. "Josephine, I tried, I really did. But, it all comes to this. If I don't make it out, just know that I'll love you forever."  
  
"Oh, how sweet. But, it's quite pathetic to see you talking to yourself. I mean really, has the great 002 gone nuts himself? It's sad to see you morning over yourself."  
  
Jet's eyes widened and shook with fear. He froze. "Oh no," he whispered. Behind him, he could feel the cold dread of death stretching out and grasping the air around him. His usual tan skin turned a deadly pale white. "No, not her," he spoke quietly. The aerodynamic cyborg scanned the forest for an escape route. All he saw were plenty of thick-wooded trees, a small pond, and lots and lots of dirt. He grunted in frustration. "How is all this going to help me defeat 0032? There's got to be a way......... but how......... Maybe, just maybe, I've got all I need right here with me," 002 said, looking confidently around at nature that expanded before him.  
  
"You can't hide from me forever, cyborg," Izzy said, searching carefully through the woodland. She spotted a tuft or orange hair, sticking out from behind an oak tree and smirked. "Got 'cha." Extending her index finger toward the tree, a bright beam emitted from the tip. The light grew brighter, and a flare of energy shot forwards. It blasted through the tree, just above the American's head.  
  
"Whoa! That was a bit too close for comfort," 002 mumbled as he sprinted away from the oak that now came tumbling down at him. He raced towards the pond, hoping that 0032 would still follow him He smirked with his devious plan in mind. "Fat chance that she won't follow me," he thought to himself. "Whoa." The orange-haired warrior dodged as another lightning ball came zipping by him, narrowly missing his left arm. "Come on, almost there........." The clear waters of the pond drew closer and closer until 002 was only a few feet away from it. With a quick intake of breath, the American cyborg jumped into the waters, leaving an amused aquatic cyborg behind on the land. 002 came back to the surface, gasping for air. 0032 laughed maniacally.  
  
"Foolish boy, did you think you could hide in my own element? Think again," Isabella spat. While she spoke, her figure started to liquefy again. Soon, she was nothing more than a puddle. The fluid started to travel towards the pool of freshwater. A dry voice sounded piercingly through the forest. "I hope you know, 002, that you have only induced you're death." The undersized puddle formed with the gigantic structure of the pond. An outline of a feminine figure emerged from the restless surface of the pond, rocking Jet back and forth, occasionally dunking him under the water. He sputtered out large amounts of freshwater, leaving a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
"I just hope my plan doesn't fail on me," Jet thought to himself. He watched as the Spanish girl waved the waters furiously. 002 tried his hardest to swim to shore. The brunette shook her braid unhappily.  
  
"Now, 002, I can't let you go back to shore, not after you've just challenged me on my own battlefield, now can I?" 0032 said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ignoring the lilac girl, the American boldly fought of the waves, trying desperately to reach the safe grounds of land.  
  
"I've already come this far. I can't give up on her now," 002 said, remembering what he was fighting for. The thought of saving his beloved 0017 Black gave him an extra boost of firepower. 0032 blinked confusingly at the sight before her.  
  
"How is this possible? Where did this cyborg get such incredible energy all of a sudden?" The Spanish girl started to panic as the American rapidity dart through the water with the swiftness of an eagle in the sky. In no time flat, 002 reached the shore. He turned around to face Isabella.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you scared that your own element isn't strong enough to defeat the likes of a puny cyborg?" 002 said, taunting her. 0032 steamed with anger.  
  
"I'll show you......... I'm going to tear you're robotic corpse into smithereens. You just watch." Isabella stormed onto the shore, abandoning her battlefield. Jet's eyes flared with fire and passion as he watched the oncoming assaulter drawl closer. He glared dangerously.  
  
"I'd like to see you try..........cyborg." Blinded by her own fury, 0032 yelled in outrage and continued to rage towards the brave cyborg. Her uniform dripped with the crystal waters of the pond. Her neat hair was plastered onto her face, leaving her to look dangerous. 002 chuckled. As soon as the brunette was within feet of the American, he activated his jet boots, spraying wet dirt all over Isabella's body. After she was completely caked in mud, 002 turned off his boots. He simply stood there, smirking.  
  
"What are you smirking at? You know that you're only delaying your defeat," 0032 said deadly.  
  
"Actually, it's more like vice versa. I've already won the battle," 002 said pointing at the rising sun behind him. 0032 yelled in anger as she lunged her fist at the smirking cyborg. Jet didn't move. He simply stood there, waiting patiently for the sun. The mud on Isabella's body started to dry. It became harder and harder for her to move. Sure enough, she was a living mud statue standing right in front of 002. Her fist was merely a few inches away from hitting his face. Jet scoffed. "I told you I've got this in the bag." He stared up at the sun. Taking a small piece of cloth from out of his pocket, he read 004's coordinates to the Dolphin. "I guess I should head back. There's no use in trying to find Josephine with just me. I need the entire team to back me up. Don't worry, Josephine. I haven't given up on you yet. I'll find you.........wherever you are." With that, Jet Link took to the skies, with his remaining energy, towards the trip back to the ship.  
  
{Meanwhile at 0010 Plus and Minus's hideout}  
  
A loud trumpeting sound blasted through 0010 Plus's ears. "Wake up, soldier. Today is you're first day of training. When I'm through with you, you'll wish you've never met me," Josephine said, shouting through the megaphone. John woke up suddenly from bed, staring at the fully dressed 0017 Black. He looked over at the digital clock by his bedside and yawned.  
  
"Josephine, it's only 5 o' clock in the morning. Can't we start training when normal people wake up?" he said pulling the covers over his head. 0017 Black stared at him furiously. She shouted through her megaphone.  
  
"Private John, would you rather train to be better or sleep you're lazy butt off in bed?" John stirred  
  
"I choose bed," he grumbled. Josephine raged angrily, and it's never good to get a cyborg mad, especially when she has a megaphone at her disposal.  
  
"0010 PLUS! GET YOU'RE INDOLENT BEHING OUT OF BED AND DOWN TO BREAKFAST!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!" she screamed loudly.  
  
0010 Plus groaned tiredly and pulled back his covers. "Alright, already, I'm going, I'm going." He slung his long legs over the side of his bed, while rubbing his eyes tiredly. 0017 Black blushed madly, noticing that John was only in his blue boxers.  
  
"Um......... John?" 0010 Plus looked up ate her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You mind putting on some clothes?" 0010 Plus stared at his close to bare body. He smirked, noticing the nervous cyborg standing in front of him.  
  
"I might as well have a little fun..." 0010 said to himself. He stood up. "What's the matter? See something you like?" he said, using his sexiest tone towards her. 0017 Black blushed and stared up at him. She noted the hint of amusement in his eyes, so she decided to play along.  
  
"Maybe," she said, leaving a soft hand on 0010 Plus's masculine chest. "What's there not to like?" John blushed. Her hands started to trail up to his blond hair, messy from the covers. Josephine started to play with it, gently twirling it between her fingers. Then, it moved to his cheeks, scarless except for a few colored stripes. 0010 Plus's hands covered her own petite ones. She stood on her toes with grace and brushed her lips with his own, finally planting a kiss on his left cheek. John blushed a deep crimson as Josephine lifted her hands off of his face, leaving a tingling feeling where it was before. She turned around to leave. "I'll see you downstairs. Don't forget to wake up, Jean."  
  
0010 Plus smirked wildly. "I have a feeling he's already up."  
  
Skylander: I'm glad you like my story. There area plenty of other 009 fics out there. Maybe you should try them out. I'm sure they're all better than mine. Oh, and I'm glad you took my advice. Keep up with the great work, and don't forget to review!!!   
  
Kintora: Hiya, Mariah, thanks for reviewing twice. I'm glad you like my story. Yours wasn't too bad either. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and ......... CHINESE SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER!!  
  
Starlight 16: Oh my gosh, thank you so much for everything. This chapter is so dedicated to you. I'm glad you like the relationships going on. And, thanks for everything. You're a great friend and author at the same time. I don't know where I'd be without you. Thanks again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Woodwoof11: Hey, girl. Waz ? I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. So, how was your vacation with Wolfwood? I trust you were being nice to him. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Cyborg0021: I'm sorry this didn't quite turn out how you wanted. But, I'm not really in the mood to let 002 die. He's just too cool. I'm sorry that you're disappointed in me. Maybe you should read other Cyborg fics. I'm sure they'll have something you like in there.  
  
Goddess of the Northern Breeze: Um... I'm not quite sure, but did I update in time? Has Mt. Fuji blown yet? It has been 7 months. Oh, and try not to kill 002, 004, and 009 while you're sure high, okay? Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
0010 Minus: So... what'd you think about that chapter?  
  
0010 Plus: Dude, it was awesome. 0017 Black was so flirting with me.  
  
0010 Minus: Watch it, she's still 002's.  
  
staring at the two brothers  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed it out there. Now, say good-bye to our audience, you guys.  
  
0010 Minus: Later!  
  
0010 Plus: Yeah, later!  
  
Don't forget to R&R!!!! 


	11. Another Broken Heart

Hi, everyone. MagicianCyborg here. I'm glad that all of you liked my story. So, I think I'll stop talking now. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I'll thank each one of you at the end.  
  
"..." The way the 00 Cyborgs talk  
  
(...) the way 001 mental talks  
  
{...} Author's notes  
  
[...] Vivianne's mental talks  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
002 sailed the skies gracefully, looking for the Dolphin. "Now, where was that ship? It says here that it should be somewhere around......... Aha!! I found it. Good ol' 004 never let's me down. I wonder if they're worried about me right now? Might as well find out for myself." 002 flew closer to the flying plane and looked in the window. He saw his crew, obviously panicking about him. He smirked. "I think I'll wait a while. See what they'll do."  
  
{In the Ship}  
  
009 continued to pace around in the ship, after 004 told him to stop. Albert's blue eyes continue to follow the pacing cyborg. The entire crew was in the "living room". Little Ivan finally woke up from his long nap and stared at the nervous cyborgs around him.  
  
(Obviously, I've missed something during my nap. Curse my youthful body. So, who's gonna' tell me what I've missed?) 001 said, staring around at each of the cyborgs. 009 continued to pace around the carpet with 004 still watching. 0017 Red sat in his lap, asleep. Vivianne stared at 009 worriedly, afraid for the carpet of course, not him. 005 and 008 were in the control room, managing the ship's coordinates. 006 was in the kitchen cooking up lunch with 007 "helping him". Dr. Gilmore was in the study, reading up on cyborgs and their weaknesses, which left 003 to tell the story. She looked around at the other cyborgs for support. Silence......... 003 sighed.  
  
"Fine, you guys. Why am I always the one stuck filling 001 in?"  
  
(I heard that.) 0026 finally snapped out of her gaze. She stared at the tension between the French woman and the baby cyborg. She closed her eyes, sending mental thoughts and images to 001.  
  
[If you really want to know, 001, 002 flew off for some time alone after 0010 Plus and Minus kidnapped 0017 Black. He's been gone for a little over a week, now. And all of us are really worried about him. So, now we're all in the living room, waiting for him to come back. That, and lunch,] Vivianne said. She turned back to 003. "Don't worry, 003. I just filled Ivan in. He's 'up-to-date' now." 003 smiled gratefully at the girl cyborg.  
  
"Thank you, 0026. That was really nice of you," 003 said, perking up immediately. Vivianne turned back to 009.  
  
"Joe, would you please stop pacing on the carpet? You're making us all nervous," 0026 asked. 009 kept pacing.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine.........just a tad bit worried is all."  
  
"I know you're fine, 009. It's the poor carpet I'm worrying about, not you," she said. This broke the tension, and everyone started to chuckle and laugh. Alex awoke with a start and yawned.  
  
"Is 002 back yet?" she asked, stretching. 004 smiled and looked back at 0017 Red, feeling her sudden movements.  
  
"It's nice of you to join us, Alex. I believe you've just missed the break the century. 009 stopped pacing, thank God." Again, the cyborgs laughed, feeling more free and less tense. Suddenly, 006 and 007 came in, carrying mountains of delicious dishes.  
  
"I tried to convince him to make Italian, but he stuck with Chinese food instead," 007 said sighing, "Well, at least I tried." Right then, they heard the door open, a gust of wind, and another click of a door. Everyone stared down the hallway shadows, hoping it was who they thought it was. 002's raggedy clothes appeared from the shadows.  
  
"I decided to drop by. I thought I smelled 006's cooking," 002 said while smirking. Everyone got up off the couches and armchairs and hugged the American. He was bombarded with questions and comments. 005 and 008 rushed down from the control room, checking on their intruder. Dr. Gilmore also rushed in to check out all the commotion.  
  
"002! I can't believe it's you!!"  
  
"I thought you died out there."  
  
"What happened? You're all dirty, and you're clothes are beyond repairable."  
  
"It's good to have you back. Care to fill us in?"  
  
"Oh, 002. I'm so sorry. I know it was my fault that Josephine was kidnapped. But, it was an accident. Please forgive me."  
  
"Hey, nice of you to join us, buddy."  
  
"Yeah, you're just in time for my home-cooked meal."  
  
"In that case, 002, you should've stayed out there a little bit longer."  
  
(I trust you had enough time alone.)  
  
"Yeah, you really had us all going there."  
  
"I think I speak for everyone when I say it's great to see you safe again." 002 looked at his teammates.  
  
"Thanks, you guys. Now, if you don't mind, I would really like to answer all of your questions. But, the food's starting to get cold, now. How about I tell you what happened after lunch," 002 said hungrily. The cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore all made room for the American.  
  
"Go ahead, 002. Dig in!!!" Jet smirked.  
  
"You mean, I can finally eat without any regulations? I should disappear for a week more often." 002 sat down at the table and started to eat along with the other 10 cyborgs. He sighed as he finished his 5-course meal. "Ah, just the way I remembered it. 006, you've really outdone yourself this time. The food's great!!!" 006 blushed.  
  
"Why, thank you, 002. At least someone appreciates my cooking around here," the Chinese replied, hinting a certain shape-shifting cyborg. 007 shrugged.  
  
"Well, statistically, someone has to," 007 refuted. 006 steamed with anger and chased 007 around the Dolphin. The rest of the gang sweat-dropped.  
  
"Um... right. So, tell us, 002. Where have you been all this time?" 009 asked. So, Jet laid back on the couch and started to tell is story.  
  
{Change Settings}  
  
0010 Plus sighed heavily as he sunk deep into the bed. "God, it's been like a living nightmare. I still can't believe I woke up at 5 in the morning and working my butt off all day 'training'. What has that woman dragged me into? I swear that one of these days; men will become extinct because of the women." He buried his face in a pillow. There was a soft tapping on the door. "Who is it?" 0010 Plus said with a muffled voice.  
  
"It's me, Josephine. May I come in?" came the small voice. 0010 Plus trudged out of bed and opened the door.  
  
"What do you want, 0017 Black?" John said a bit harshly. Josephine flinched at his voice.  
  
"I just came to talk, that's all. I swear that I haven't broken any China dishes so far," she said innocently. 0010 Plus shook his head and opened the door wider, smirking.  
  
"Come on in, Josephine," he said, stepping away from the door. 0017 Black walked in and 0010 Plus closed the door behind her. They both sat on his bed, sinking a bit from the weight. "What is it, Josephine?" John said, noticing the tension between them. 0017 Black stared up at the elder man.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something," Josephine said quietly. John waited.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering why you even kidnapped me in the first place. Usually, I should be tied to a chair by now. But, it seems as if I'm the one giving you guys a hard time. Why is that?" she asked.  
  
Silence.........  
  
"There're just some things that you can't know about right now." 0017 Black quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I know you don't, Josephine. But, I just can't tell you. I'm sorry; it's in my job description." Josephine was stunned. She had forgotten that Jean and John were both hired to take her away from 002. It had only struck her now why she was here. She glared at him disgustedly.  
  
"That's right. I forgot that you've changed, 0010 Plus. You're no longer the guy I use to know. You're just some.........some......... killing machine!!" She broke down in tears and rushed out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
John got up and walked to the door. His hand reached for the doorknob. Instead, he sat down tiredly with his back facing the door. Little did he know, Josephine was sitting on the other side. Tears spilled like rivers, streaming down her petite face, her eyes shining. 0010 Plus placed his head between his knees. "What have I don? I'm so sorry, Josephine. But, it's in my programming. I'm sorry. I wish I could change everything, but I can't... I'm sorry," he whispered. A single tear leaked out from John's eyes. He touched it slightly. "I've forgotten what it feels like to cry and have you're heart torn apart again." 0010 Plus sighed.  
  
Josephine's ears pricked up at the hushed sound of John's voice. It only brought more tears. "I still can't believe you, 0010. You've sold your to the devil himself. There is no 'John' anymore," she sighed and got up from where she was sitting. "I think I'm going to go for a little surf," she whispered to herself.  
  
PhantomSamuri: Hiya, Shannon. Thank god that there's no more school left. I'm glad that you like my story so far. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Skylander: I'm really glad you liked my story so far. And yours is coming along just great. I can bet you that there are plenty more wonderful Cyborg 009 fics that are better than mine out there. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Well, that's all for now. I'll see you all later. Thank you all for the reviews and don't forget to R&R!! 


	12. Letter in the Mail

Hi, everyone. I hope you all liked the last chapter. Thank you all for reviewing my story. So, here's the next chapter. I'll thank each and every one of you at the end of the story. I do not own any of the characters in this story except for 0017 Red and Black. Now, on to the story! I hope you'll all enjoy it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for 0017 Red and Black  
  
"..." The way the 00 Cyborgs talk  
  
(...) the way 001 mental talks  
  
{...} Author's notes  
  
[...] Vivianne's mental talks  
  
Here's the story.........  
  
{On the Dolphin}  
  
002 was soaking up all the sympathy as the rest of the 00 Cyborgs pitied over him.  
  
"Oh, 002. I'm so sorry. I hope you're alright," 003 said sweetly.  
  
002 smirked and rested his head in the palms of his hands. "'Twas nothing to it. I just had to focus to get the job done." Jet grinned wildly as the crew looked back at him. Just then, 008 came rushing in from the cockpit.  
  
"You guys, I think we have a problem," he said sullenly. The 00 Cyborgs followed the water dynamic back to the cockpit. There, stretched out on the screen was a neatly typed letter with a bold, red font. 007 scanned the message and read it to the others.  
  
Dear Cyborgs,  
  
I hope you are not disappointed because of the disappearance of Prototype 0017 Black. You're precious property will be returned to you at a cost. Say, Prototype 0017 Red. Bring me the cyborg, and you can have you're friend back. Meet me in the alley between 31st Street and Jackson Lane. We will rendezvous there in exactly 48 hours. If you are not there, I cannot promise the safety of your beloved, Prototype 002. Good evening to you all.  
  
Signed,  
Black Ghost  
  
007 finished reading. Silence... The 00 Cyborgs stared at the message confusingly. 004 had his arms tightly wrapped around Alex, whose arms are also wrapped around him. 003 and Vivianne were rooted to the spot, shocked. 006 and 007 looked around at their friends for answers, but received none. 005 closed his eyes, meditating. 008 crossed his arms and sighed with defeat. 009 scanned the message again and again, wondering if he missing anything. 001 was doing the same, assessing their situation. However, 002 was quick to react. "I'm leaving. Thanks for the great meal 006," 002 turned around to leave. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Jet looked back at 009.  
  
"002, don't do this. It could be a trap," 009 said, desperately. 002 laughed, not like a soft, musical laugh, but more of a harsh and empty one.  
  
"Trap?! God, 009, I've been in more traps last week than I have been in my entire life. So, don't tell me what's right and what's not. Frankly, I know it's a trap. But, I'm not going to back out. Josephine's life is at stake here. Would I dare risk it?" Jet asked him. There was silence for a while. Everyone was in deep thought. 002 glared at them all. "Whatever. I should be leaving now. The longer I wait, the longer 0017 Black will be in danger." 002 brushed off 009's hand and started walking to the door.  
  
"Wait, 002!!" 002 stopped and turned slowly around. 0017 Red let go of 004 and ran up to 002. "I'm coming with you. The letter clearly states that Black Ghost wants me at the rendezvous point. You'd be in big trouble if you show up empty-handed," she said smiling. Jet nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Alex."  
  
"I'm coming, too." 004 stepped from the crowd. "If Alex is going, then I guess I have to, too. After all, who's going to protect you from getting your butt kicked?" 002 smirked.  
  
"I think I can handle that. I've gotten my butt kicked a lot of times, thank you very much."  
  
"That's all the more reason I should come along with you," 004 said, also smirking.  
  
"If 004's going, then we're all going." The rest of the crew joined 002. "You're going to need more than luck to win this battle," 009 said. He turned to 003. "003, you should stay here with Vivianne and 001. It could be dangerous out there. Dr. Gilmore, could you stay here and maintain the ship?" 009 asked, facing the doctor. Dr. Gilmore nodded.  
  
"Just be careful, all of you."  
  
"We will, thank you, Dr. Gilmore; thank you, everyone," 002 said, smiling.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? Josephine's not going to save herself, is she?" 007 said. Jet nodded.  
  
"Right! Let's go."  
  
{Back with 0010 Plus and Minus}  
  
0010 Plus walked outside for a breather. His heart ached for 0017, but he knew that he would never have her. He felt hollow, empty inside. John felt the waves crash upon his feet, but he paid no attention to it. His feet left deep imprints in the sand, just like 0017 has left a deep imprint in his heart. He sighed. "This was all a very bad plan from the beginning. I thought I could win her back. But, I can't. I've tried, but I can't. Now I don't know what to do. I'm starting to regret this." He said softly to himself.  
  
"0010, you shouldn't be disappointed. She'll come around, you'll see. You made the perfect choice." A black figure approached him from behind. 0010 Plus turned to him with blank eyes.  
  
"Have I really? Have I really made the right choice, Black Ghost?" he asked. The villain nodded.  
  
"Of course you have. It just takes a bit of time, is all. By the way, we're rendezvousing with the 00 Cyborgs in 48 hours, exchanging the Black for the Red. You should tell your brother. You have no need to worry. It'll all turn out just fine," Black Ghost said. John nodded slowly.  
  
"If you say so." But, deep down, 0010 Plus had a feeling that everything was not going to turn out well.  
  
Josephine sulked quietly in the room. "Is that all I'm good for? Am I really just a tool? Oh, 002, I miss you so much. Why aren't you here yet?" she thought, sullenly. This only brought even more tears through her eyes. She heard a knock on the door.  
  
"0017?" the quiet voice said.  
  
"Go away, 0010!!!" she yelled.  
  
"What's the matter, Josephine? It's me, Jean. What did I do?" 0017 quickly brushed her tears away, though her eyes were still red and puffy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jean. Come on in, I though you were someone else." Slowly, 0010 Minus opened the door. We walked towards the crying girl and saw her glimmering eyes.  
  
"Josephine, why are you crying? And why did you tell me to leave?" 0010 Minus said softly, wiping a stray tear from her face. She smiled softly.  
  
"It nothing, really. I was just thinking of someone. It kind of saddened me," 0017 said, her voice drifting off. 0010 Minus felt his own heart break at the gloomy girl. She was like a sister to him.  
  
"It's 002, isn't it?" he asked. 0017 smiled at 0010 Minus.  
  
"Yeah, and someone else, too." Jean hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Josephine. If I 'd known taking you away from 002 would bring you this much pain, then you wouldn't even be here. But, I can tell you this. 002 hasn't forgotten about you. He's coming. We're suppose to rendezvous with the others and trade you for 0017 Red. Isn't that great?" 0010 Minus said happily. 0017 stared at the cyborg in horror. She stepped out of his embrace.  
  
"Jean, how could you say something like that? That's just as bad as taking me away from 002. That "0017 Red" happens to have feelings, too. Her name's Alex, and I would never let you hurt her! Do you hear me?!" 0010 Minus heard a new coldness in her voice. She sighed. "You know what, just... get out, Jean... leave me alone." 0017 pointed towards the door, her eyes glaring deeply. Jean was taken aback from this new emotion and flinched at the tone of her voice. Silently, he walked from the room, closing the door behind him. Josephine sighed and leaned back.  
  
With a bright flash, 0010 Plus short-circuited Josephine, as she lay limply in his arms. Vivianne quickly placed a small, round tracking device on her shoulder and quickly retreated before 0010 Minus could zap her...  
  
Ever since her fight with 0010 Plus, she had been trying to find that tracking device that 0026 placed on her. But, she could never find it. "Then again, it must have short-circuited after the 0010 Brothers shocked my with those ropes. That's so like them, destroying the only hope I have of rescue. I can't believe I trusted them!!!" 0017 punched her pillow with such force that it ripped open and feathers started pouring out. Hatred filled her eyes once again. Outside, a thundercloud rumbled, and the wind howled, reflecting 0017's fury. A single tear leaked from her eyes, followed by a stream of them. And outside, it started to pour.  
  
Jean walked quietly to find his brother. "0017 hasn't been this since we kidnapped her from 002. This is bad. Maybe, John will know what to do..." 0010 Minus found his brother outside in the rain. The wind blew roughly around him. He took two nearby umbrellas and ran out into the storm.  
  
0010 Plus was sitting in the sand, calmly watching the enormous waves that washed over him. He stared without blinking, letting the salt sting his eyes. "Brother!!! You must be crazy, sitting out in the storm like this. You can catch a cold. Come on, let's go inside and get you changed." 0010 Minus lifted John up to his feet, and gave him the spare umbrella. He looked blankly at the umbrella and walked back into the house. Jean took the umbrella from him. "Brother, please. Go upstairs and change before you come down with something bad." John quietly went upstairs.  
  
Jean looked after him. "What's wrong with him? He's not acting like his usual self today, always walking around like a phantom. Surely, this can't be healthy for him." 0010 Minus said to himself, as the silhouette of his brother disappeared.  
  
0010 Plus moved down the hall. He froze at 0017's door. His eyes widened as he heard praying. John put his ear against the door so that he could hear more clearly.  
  
"God, please help 0010. I fear he is misguided. Help him find his way. He is lost in darkness and hatred. I want him to find his shining path out of the dark. Please, help him and help me. Help me to forget. I don't want to hurt anymore. Please, I beg you, help me forget him. Please..."  
  
John heard her voice shake with sorrow. He could imagine her there, sitting by her bedside, praying... praying about him. She wanted him to find his place. And she wanted to... forget... about him. The mere thought brought sparkling tears to his eyes. "She wants to forget about me," he whispered softly. Forlornly, he walked the rest of the way to his room.  
  
He dressed slowly, contemplating with his thought. "How can I make her happy, make her shine with light once more?" But, he knew what the answer was. Make her forget about you. This broke his heart. But, if it was enough to make her shine with light... God, please help me... I would do it... for her. 0010 Plus finished dressing and went back downstairs. When he stopped at 0017's door again, he could only hear her steady breathing. It broke his heart again... She cried herself to sleep.  
  
Jean saw his brother trudge into the kitchen. But, he couldn't really call him his brother. No, his brother was always confident, and sure of himself. This... phantom was just an empty shell. 0010 Plus sat down. His brother handed him a cup of coffee he brewed for him while he was changing. "John, I can't stand you moping around all the time. It's making me feel nervous. What the heck is wrong with you?" John stared up at his brother, his eyes, blank and emotionless. Jean shivered at his gaze. He answered in a gruff whisper.  
  
"It's her... She wants to forget about me.... It's hurting her... She's crying..."  
  
"You're mumbling, I can't understand you." Suddenly, 0010 Plus's eyes filled with sadness. Jean looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"Jean, if you love someone... someone that's so close to you... you'd do anything for them... Isn't that right?" John said, tears started pouring out from his eyes.  
  
"Brother, I don't understand."  
  
"Why don't you understand?!!! She wants to forget about me!!! I'm the reason why she hurts every single day... why she gets up every morning, knowing that she'll have to hurt all over again... why every day she wants to forget the pain, but only ends up remembering it... why she cries herself to sleep every... single... night!!! Why don't you understand?!!!!!" John bursted with tears. His voice cracked. He roughly wiped his tears away. His voice was calmer. "That's why, Jean... That's why I broke her heart... That's why..."  
  
Skylander: Thank you for reviewing my story. And I'm so glad that you like my story . You're stories are wonderful pieces, and that's why they deserve compliments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Douceur: You're such a loyal reviewer. IT was my fault in the first place. After all, I haven't updated in like what... 10 months? Of course, that a lot of people would stop reviewing. It's really not your fault. But, I'm really glad you liked my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
PhantomSamuri: Thank you for reviewing twice. I will be glad to put you into my story. But, you must give me a description so that your character will be exactly as described in the story. And, I loved your new story. It's great. I hope you updated!!!  
  
This chapter was kind of sad. But, I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Please R&R!! 


	13. It's All Coming Down to This

Sorry again for the very long wait. School's starting soon, and I'm just finishing up my homework. It's been very hectic for these last couple of months. I just hope you all enjoy the story so far. It has been quite a while since I last updated, haven't I? Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you guys waiting. So, on with the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for 0017 Red and Black  
  
"..." The way the 00 Cyborgs talk  
  
(...) the way 001 mental talks  
  
{...} Author's notes  
  
[...] Vivianne's mental talks  
  
Here we go...

For the next 2 days, 002 and the rest of the crew tried finding the rendezvous point Black Ghost spoke of. "31st Street and Jackson Lane. Where the heck is that?" 004 said, searching the coordinates map on the ship. 002 came up became him and slowly took the map from his hand. He placed it on the table where everyone could see. Carefully, he pointed at a small state on the map.

"America... New York... 005, get me a close-up map of New York," Jet said. 005 nodded and searched the drawer under the table. He tossed it to him. 002 nodded his thanks. He opened up the map and set it on the table, his eyes scanning the area quickly. "There," he said pointing at a narrow street in front of many houses. "That's 31st and Jackson Lane." His fingers traced an apartment on the map, as if hypnotized by it. Slowly, tears started to form in his eyes, shining brightly like shards of light.

"002, what's the matter?" Vivianne asked him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The shards of light started to drip down on the map, soaking it ever so slightly. Jet smiled weakly.

"It's nothing, really. Nothing you should be concerned about... Nothing... at... all..." 002 remembered his dream from a while back. The one when 0017 Black died in a blaze of inferno fire. He was helpless as he watched the burning apartment crash down to the floor... the girl he loved, still inside. His eyes gazed out into space. 004 tapped him on his other shoulder, awakening him from his painful memories. 002 turned to look at him.

"That's the apartment, isn't it?" 004 said softly. Everyone turned his or her attention to 004. "The apartment you envisioned in your dreams... the one where 0017 Black died in... and you couldn't do anything about it. Isn't that right?" 004 said, remembering 002's dream just like it was yesterday. Jet nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one, alright. I felt frozen. I couldn't move. All I could do was watch that burning building fall. Then that scream, it still haunts me to this very day. And I still blame myself... I could've saved her from that fire. I could've... but I didn't... why? Why couldn't I move?" 002 said, almost in a whisper. He shook his head and Vivianne removed her hand from his shoulder. "That doesn't matter right now. We have to find her and get her home. I can't live with myself if I lose her again," he said, determination filling his voice. 004 simply nodded at him. He took out a pen from his front pocket and circled the place where 002 last pointed. Taking the map from the table, he gave it to 009 who was driving the ship at that point.

"Here you go, 009. The rendezvous point is in America. This map should help... a lot." 009 nodded his thanks.

"Thanks, 004. I'll put the coordinates in right away," 009 said as he quickly turned back around and typed something into the on-screen monitor. The plane shifted to its right and they were off to New York, USA.

{With the 0010 Brothers}

0017 Black stared emotionlessly out her window. The skies were gray and blank. Not a single shred of light could be seen from the rays of the sun. Josephine's eyes reflected the skies. The tiny spark that use to lit up her eyes vanished as if swallowed by the darkness of her irises. Unblinkingly, she heard the sound of a door slowly creak open. "What do you want, Jean?" she said, without lifting her gaze at the window. 0010 Minus cringed at the dark tone that laid in her voice.

"Breakfast is ready, if you want to go down and eat," he said, trying to sound cheery. 0017 Black sat silently as if deaf to his responses. After a moment, she responded in that same dark voice of hers.

"I'm not hungry," she said, "In fact, I don't think I could eat lunch or dinner either. Don't bother coming in to get me." Her voice grew darker and darker with each word she spoke. Jean simply nodded and left the room, closing the door to the mysterious woman with a silent click. He sighed sadly as he walked quietly down the hall, which use to be full of laughter and noise. Now the only sound he could hear was the empty, hollow, monotonous tone of his own footsteps resounding from the hall.

0010 Plus sat at the kitchen table, sipping at his coffee, not looking up as Jean walked in... _without_ 0017. Half expecting for her to show up, John let his hopes of regaining her faith flicker and die. His heart felt cold, and that coldness spreaded throughout his body like the plague. Trying to warm himself up, he cupped the coffee in his hands, but to no use. He could feel the cup in his hands, but he couldn't feel the heat residing in it. And it left him freezing from the inside out. 0010 Plus stared at the reflection of himself. His once pointy, blonde hair grew dull in shape and color, and he lost his electric blue eyes. What were left were two round balls of deep navy. He closed his eyes and took another sip of his coffee. He could hear his brother sit down across from him.

"John, it seems all you've been doing lately is moping around and drinking coffee. Tell me, have you eaten breakfast yet?" 0010 Minus asked. John shook his head slowly. Jean sighed. "I'm worried. And it's not just you I'm worried about. Josephine seems to be always at her window, never eating anything. I doubt this is healthy for either one of you. And why doesn't she call you by your name anymore? She keeps calling you by your prototype name," he said. 0010 Plus took another sip of his coffee.

"Because in her eyes, that's all I am to her... a prototype... a cyborg... a machine... There is no 'John'," he replied, his voice drifting off at the end. "I'm just another machine... another figment of her imagination... I am nothing and will be nothing for the rest of my miserable life..." he said, mumbling to himself. 0010 Minus stared in horror at what he thought was once his older, happier, and lovable brother.

"Why do you say such things? Why? Why don't you just simply talk to her? Isn't that what any sensible being should be able to do?" Jean said, his voice almost quaking in anger. "Brother, I don't think you know what Josephine is going through. And half the time, I expect you know that. Because all you're doing every day is just moping around, dragging your feet like it was your shadow instead of trying to apologize for whatever the heck you did. It's what I would've done,' he said, his voice slowly regaining its patience. John merely glanced up at his brother.

"You don't understand... You weren't even there..." John said whispering to himself. 0010 Minus started at the other man in front of him.

"Who are you?! What have you done to my brother?! You think you know everything, every single piece that goes on in your life. But, it seems like _I_ know you better than yourself. And I think your denying everything and everyone, including Josephine. You think that your own flesh and blood doesn't understand? Well then, go ahead and try me." Jean stared at his brother with a murderous glare while John simply lolled his head to one side, gazing at him. He smiled weakly.

"Of course you do. Tell me. How do you handle a situation in which you try to protect the one you love from getting hurt, and in result, you let her hurt anyway? Tell me, how do you handle it, Jean, if you think you know so much about me?" Silence resounded from the room. 0010 Minus had his head down, gazing deeply at the table. John smirked sadly. "That's what I thought..." Slowly, he stood up and finished his coffee, placing it in the sink. Before he left, "I will take you're advice anyway, Jean, just to prove you wrong. I'll go talk to her. If you hear a door slam, I assume you know what that would mean..." And with that, he left the hall...

{Back With the 00 Cyborgs}

For hours, all the crew could see was a sea of navy. Then slowly, a piece of land approached their view. Jet squinted into the distance and smiled. "Looks like Lady Liberty's back," Jet said, smiling to one side. 009 simply nodded.

"Yes, and with that, a new sense of hope resonating in all of us. This time, we just may be able to bring 0017 Black back where she belongs," 009 said, happiness sounding in his voice. The rest of the crew nodded. "Hang on, we're in for a rough landing. It seems New York doesn't have many places to land," 009 said, trying to find a place to park the ship. Jet simply smirked.

"And I'm dang proud of it. It's the busiest place in the US of A," he said proudly. 009 just shook his head and smiled.

"Yes, you're just lucky the Dolphin has a built in cloaking device. Otherwise, a whole lot of people would be gawking at why a spacecraft would suddenly land in their city. 002 simply shrugged it off. "Ha. Don't feel too proud of yourself now, do you?" Joe said. 002 started to laugh and so did the rest of the crew. Carefully, 009 parked in a back alley, just narrow enough for their spaceship to fit in... sideways. Everyone aboard tumbled to their side as the ship was turned. 009 looked back. "Is everyone alright?" 007 gazed menacingly at the leader.

"Does it look like we're alright to you?" 007 asked, trying to lift 006's foot off his stomach.

"Ow, 007, that's my hair."

"Hey watch it, that's my foot."

"005, would you kindly take your arm out of my face?"

"Stop whining, 008. I still have your foot in my stomach. Now get it off!!!"

An argument started to break out as everyone tried to untangle themselves from each other. "009, I suggest you never do that again, if you know what's good for you," 002 said, shaking a fist in front of his face in mockery of his driving. 009 sweat dropped.

"Sorry, 002. But, this is the only parking space there is, unless you want to park on the Statue of Liberty?"009 said, who also fell on his side during the turn. 002 simply sighed with defeat as his fist turned into an offering hand. 009 smiled. "Thanks, 002," 009 said, as he pulled him up to his feet.

"Well, that was an enjoyable experience. Who wants to do it again?" 007 asked sarcastically.

"NO!!!" Everyone laughed at him.

"Gees, I was only kidding. Next time, I'm driving."

"NO!!!"

{With Black Ghost}

He sat at his desk, neatly arranging the folders and papers around to his liking. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he says, finally deciding which order he liked his files to be in. A girl with long brown hair up to her shoulders came in quietly. He hazel eyes glared dangerously.

"I've heard rumors that you needed another assassin to finish off the 00 Cyborgs. Is that true?" the brunette asked, walking up to the front desk.

"Please, take a seat. And you are..."

"My name is Shannon, Shannon Mizaki." Black Ghost nodded approvingly.

"Ah yes, it says here in your records that you're also known as "Blaze", am I right?" The girl by the name of Shannon nodded her head silently. "Good. Hm... Interesting... I see that you've been an assassin for quite some time now, Blaze. That's good. How are you in combat?" he asked. She took out a knife from her boot and chucked it at him, grazing the side of his head. Calmly, Black Ghost glanced over at the dagger that was a few inches short from his skull. "Very good." He sent the knife back at the girl with his mental abilities. Swiftly, Shannon caught it between her fingers, returning it back to her boot. "You're skills are very impressive. I believe you are the one I'm looking for."

"When do I start?" she asked, starting to rise from her seat.

"If it doesn't bother you, I have a job for you tomorrow at 7, between 31st Street and Jackson Lane. You will receive more info once you get there. Is that alright with you?" he asked. Shannon nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and one more thing..." Black Ghost rose up from where he sat. He stuck out his hand. "It's good to have you with us."

Shannon took the hand kindly in a firm grip. "I'm glad to be here."

{With the 0010 Brothers}

Slowly, 0010 Plus made his way up the stairs and towards 0017 Black's room. The hall seemed long. And to him, it seemed an eternity to get there. But sure enough, he was standing there, right in front of her door. He listened closely to hear if she was crying. Only silence replied to his ears. Cautiously, John knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again. "I heard you the first time," a cold voice replied. Surprisingly, he didn't flinch at the sound of her dark voice. He sort of expected for it to happen.

"Can I come in?" John asked. Again, there was no answer. He waited, hoping that she would respond. After a while, still no one spoke. Supposing that he should leave, 0010 Plus turned his back from the door and started to walk away. Just then, the doorknob started to turn, and the door was opened a crack. John took the hint and went inside, closing the door behind him. He saw 0017 laying on her bad, staring blankly up at the ceiling. John sat at the foot of her bed, simply watching her. "Josephine, I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," she responded quickly. John just sighed.

"If you want to cry, you can cry. I won't stop you."

"Cry?" Josephine sat up and chuckled vacantly. "Cry?" she repeated, "I've cried more than I have for 5 years now. And right now, you expect me to cry?! Ha, that's a laugh. I wish I could, John; I really wish I could. But, I've got no tears left to cry with." Her eyes saddened and she lay back down. Curling up in a ball, she started to shake. Josephine rocked herself back and forth, keeping herself from crying in front of him, her head carefully tucked away between her knees. John's eyes saddened, and he could feel his own heart cry out for her. He laid down next to her.

"It's okay, Josephine. It's okay. Don't put a barrier over yourself. It's okay. Cry. Cry your heart out. I'm right here," John whispered in her ear, trying to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her close to him. And with that, tears started to form in her eyes, dripping down her beautiful face. Josephine uncurled herself and buried her head in his chest. Crystal droplets stained John's black t-shirt, soaking it wet. But he didn't mind. All he did was hug 0017 tightly and whisper comforting words to her. "I'm sorry, Josephine. I'm so sorry. It'll be alright. I'm right here." Hesitantly, she cautiously wrapped her arms around John. Steady flows of tears continue to surge out from her eyes. Yet, she was silent throughout the entire moment.

Soon, Josephine stopped crying and John could hear the steady breathing of the lonely girl. John smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. "I'll always be here for you, Josephine. I'm always here," he whispered. Slowly, he closed his eyes, and he too fell asleep, holding the girl in comfort. Night fell silently and the two cyborgs fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms. Outside, a single crescent moon stood alone in the dark sky, serenely waiting for the morning rays of radiance.

DarkHeartKeyblade: Well your character was mentioned in here. It was brief, but recognizable. Do you know who she is? Don't worry. You will appear more in the next chapter. I just wanted the introduction in here. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Douceur: blushes Thanks, I guess. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you didn't wait long for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Skylander: It's alright. You don't have to review, but I'm glad you did. I understand. I use to have horrible Internet connections, but now, I think it's getting better. I'm sorry that you cried at the end of the last chapter. It was a bit sad though, wasn't it? I hope this chapter was better. You're story deserved good comments because they were good. I hope you didn't wait long on this chapter. Please enjoy!!!

Anyways, that's the end of that. This story will last for another 2 chapter or so, since it's starting to get to the end. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. And thank you all so much for reviewing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please R&R when you're done. Gotta' jet. Ja ne!!


	14. Tampering With Faith

Hóla! Qué pasa, everyone? Wow, it's been such a long time since I've updated. It must've been nearly a year now, hasn't it? I must be the laziest author in the entire world. Oh well. Oh and FYI to all my loyal reviewers out there, I _never_ leave a story unfinished…. no matter how crappy the plot may seem. I'm thinking I should stop talking and leave you to your reading. Anyways, just a warning, but I might have to end this story short. I was planning for it to be longer. But I just can't find the time to update. So there might be one chapter left. So um… any flames that people want to throw are definitely welcome.

Now, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for 0017 Red and Black

"..." The way the 00 Cyborgs talk

(...) the way 001 mental talks

... Author's notes

... Vivianne's mental talks

**Tampering With Faith……..**

* * *

It felt like a gloomy day. Mists of gray shrouded the sun. The air was clammy and there was a sense of evil lingering in the atmosphere. 0017 Black sat calmly on her bed, staring once again blankly out her bedroom window. She was lost in her thoughts, torn between love and trust. Love and trust…. They were so easy to gain…. But it was even more so to shred it. She didn't know what to believe, whom to trust, or what to do for that matter. She glanced at the sleeping cyborg beside her, his steady breath breathing in and out. At first glance, 0010 Plus had such a peaceful aura. He didn't look like the guy who would shed blood just for pure enjoyment. No… that wasn't John at all, at least not the John she knew. Her thoughts drifted and ended up replaying last night's scene:

"_It's okay, Josephine. It's okay. Don't put a barrier over yourself. It's okay. Cry. Cry your heart out. I'm right here," John whispered in her ear, trying to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her close to him. And with that, tears started to form in her eyes, dripping down her beautiful face. Josephine uncurled herself and buried her head in his chest. Crystal droplets stained John's black t-shirt, soaking it wet. But he didn't mind. All he did was hug 0017 tightly and whisper comforting words to her. _

"_I'm sorry, Josephine. I'm so sorry. It'll be alright. I'm right here." Hesitantly, she cautiously wrapped her arms around John. Steady flows of tears continue to surge out from her eyes. Yet, she was silent throughout the entire moment._

_Soon, Josephine stopped crying and John could hear the steady breathing of the lonely girl. John smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. _

"_I'll always be here for you, Josephine. I'm always here," he whispered. Slowly, he closed his eyes, and he too fell asleep, holding the girl in comfort. Night fell silently and the two cyborgs fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms. _

"Am I really that easily won over?" Josephine thought to herself. Her eyes were focused on the sleeping figure, deep in thought. "No…." She shook her head. "I refuse to be played so easily. But just looking at him…" Her eyes softened for just a diminutive second. "… The person I've _only_ trusted for the past forty-some years. But, how do I know for sure that it was trust at all… There was a time when I wanted to be just like him: strong, powerful, in control, but now I know that it was all just a crazy obsession. It's kind of strange… I never really had a reason in trusting John or Jean. There was just this weird emotion inside that just told me they were always right. But how do I _know_ that they're always right? I wasn't really myself then. Alex and I were sharing one body then. Separated, I don't really know if I can trust anyone here at all. Who am I really? If I really am who I think I am, then why don't I recall any of my memories with the 0010 Brothers? If I really trust them, why don't I have a reason?" 0017 Black placed a soft hand over her beating heart. "I feel it… But why does it feel so unreal… so fake?" She cringed at the thought of having planted memories and flexed her hand, the skin stretching so perfectly over her metal outline. "Am I just an empty shell? Are all my memories just fantasies?"

0010 Plus shifted on the bed, starting to wake up. She snapped out of her thoughts, her full attention at the cyborg that she _thought_ she knew. She was ready…No… if all of this was really an over-write programming inside her; she refused to actually believe anymore of his dishonesties. She refused to be made a fool of time and time again. She stood up and backed away from him slowly. For once, Josephine had a reason to be afraid of 0010. John stretched lazily as his rumpled shirt draped around him, outlining his well-tone chest perfectly. He looked so much like a lazy cat. 0017 couldn't help but crack a small smile at him… Bad habits die hard. 0010 Plus saw the small smile on Josephine's face and grinned back himself.

"It seems like you enjoyed yourself last night, didn't you?"

0017 Black stopped smiling and turned her head around so that she was facing the window once again. John frowned, not used to being ignored by his favorite girl. And quite frankly, he didn't intend for it to go on. He hated it when the woman he loves doesn't understand his feelings. His eyes started clouding over with tears. "Why does this have to be all so _complicated_? Ugh… I don't understand her at all. I mean, I haven't done anything _seriously_ wrong, have I?" He thought for a moment, recalling any memories that might have upset the sensitive girl.

"_That's right, you've changed, haven't you, John. I truly believed that what Jet was saying was just an over-reaction. But now I know that it's all true, all of it. You really have changed, John. And I'm sorry that I ever doubted Jet in the first place."_

0010 Plus flinched at the memory. "That's right. I didn't tell her why she was here in the first place. But how could I tell her that she was just a trading device for Black Ghost's revenge plan? She'd hate me even more than she would right now, if that were even possible. And saying that I hate everything about 002 isn't exactly the best way to get out of this situation either. Besides, why is she getting all worked about such a _tiny_ detail anyway? I'll _never_ understand women…" He sighed lightly and lay back onto the comfy bed.

Josephine thought quietly to herself. "He couldn't possibly understand. After all, he's never been killed twice... How can I tell him bluntly that I miss Jet? How can I tell him that I've put up with this far too long? How can I tell him that I want to… no… I _need_ to go home… HOW CAN I TELL HIM THAT I _THINK_ I HAVE IMPLANTED MEMORIES? HOW CAN I TELL HIM THAT EVERTHING I'VE THOUGHT WAS REAL WAS JUST A FANTASY? …..…………..No, he can't _possibly_ understand me…."

Josephine didn't seem to notice the dark mood in the room, as she was too busy staring out into the hazy landscape. 0017 Plus, however, with his sharp senses, detected a dark presence around them. And immediately, his urgency picked up. Tears gone, he snapped up from the bed, alert and ready. His muscles tightened and his hair seemed to regain its electric form. His eyes were alert and ready. Slowly, he looked around the room. The atmosphere grew darker and darker, almost as if it were turning into night. He quickly embraced the oblivious cyborg with a tight grip. Trying not to worry 0017:

"Say… um… Josephine… Let's go eat breakfast; I'm starving. How about you?"

He started shoving her out the door. The unaware cyborg was fighting back, nevertheless.

"I'm not really that hungry. You go ahead," she said with an icy voice, starting to get suspicious, not at the dark ambiance, but at 0010 Plus himself. After all, she did swear to herself to never be taken advantage of ever again.

He smiled weakly. "Come on, now. You know that starving yourself isn't good for your health. Plus, you're skinny enough as it is. There's no need to become anorexic." He continued rushing themselves out the room. "Plus, I need to show you something…"

This caught Josephine's attention, though not in a good way. "Sure…" But she played along anyway, sensing the urgency in John's voice. "Maybe, he'll finally tell me what's going on. I'll be able to ask if my memories are really real or not.

As they reached the doorway, 0010 Plus sneaked a look behind him as he shut the door. The window was open, mist pouring in like clouds. A brown haired girl with black attire stood in the bedroom. And instantaneously, four black daggers hurled themselves at the cyborg. Quickly, he shut the door. He could feel the heavy thumps of the daggers on the other side of the door, embedding themselves into the mahogany wood. With a sprint, John rushed both of them down to the kitchen, where his brother was waiting.

Shannon Mazaki glared angrily at the wooden door, trying to imagine the Asian cyborg's face… covered in daggers.

"I missed… I never miss…. once a target, always a target. If that ignorant cyborg hadn't _closed_ that god-forsaken door at that last minute, I would've been gathering my prize as of now. But no… that prototype 0010 Plus just _had_ to get in the way. He made me _miss_ my target. Well I'll show him… no one… and I mean _no one_… not even my _little brother_ will make me miss my target. It's too bad I have to kill him _and_ his little girlfriend…"

Anger boiling inside of her, she leapt out the window, leaving a cloud of dark aura behind her.

* * *

31st and Jackson Lane

002 looked around at the burnt apartment. Ash traces still line the structure of the brick building. Black rust seemed to have grown along the sides. The entire roof was missing and you could still see the old flowered wallpaper lining inside the house. He took a deep breath and exhaled. More or less, the apartment looked exactly like what it did so long ago… It startled Jet a little bit to be thinking that in all the places in the world, the rendezvous point _had_ to be here… the last place he thought it'd _ever _be. He shuddered silently. Deep down, he could feel a dark aura residing in the abandoned building. His heart shuddered. A sudden chill ran down his spine. For once in a long time… Jet was actually scared, not for himself but for what could and _would_ happen to his team… his mission… and his love…

"002, are you okay?" 009 asked concernly. He saw the look of fear in his eyes. 009 never saw 002 this frightened. Just seeing him lost… afraid… made Joe himself shudder with fear. Jet was the strongest fighter in their group. If he was terrified, then something ghastly must be waiting… lurking around the corner _just_ for them.

Jet snapped out of his gaze and shook his head determinedly. "Yeah, I'm good, just kind of thinking what I should do right now. I'm expecting an ambush, but if we don't go in, we'd lose 0017 Black for good." His voice was determined. He felt petrified, but his strong-minded words buried that emotion quite well. He breathed in again, trying to regain his courage. His hand touched a crimson scarf that was bound around his neck. Cold ruby gems met his warm touch. 0017 Black's bandana gave him courage. He took one small step towards the haunting building, followed by a few more steps. His pace grew steady and his willpower even steadier. Sooner than he thought, the rusty metal door met his eyes. He felt as if his eyes were burning holes into the metal since he was staring at it so long. The orange-haired cyborg breathed out nervously, so terrified of this apartment that he even forgot to breathe. It brought back too many remorseful recollections.

As if it had a mind of its own, the door swung open. The 00 Cyborgs stood in their ready position. 003's cybernetic eyes scanned every notch and cranny of the room, afraid that she might've over-looked something important. She mustn't…no…. she absolutely _can't _let her team down. She's lost one person she cared about, and she wasn't about to let that same thing happen again. 009 and Vivianne stood just out of her view. 002 was thinking the same thoughts as Françoise. Failing was _not_ acceptable.

"003, do you see anything? Anything at all…" 002 asked, weary of any toss of the wind or shift of a shadow. 003 switched to her heat-sensing mode and scanned the room once again. She shook her head, nervously. She could sense it, but she couldn't see it.

"It's strange; there's no sign of any living life form. It looks like the only ones here are us." 004 stood protectively over Alex. The Red cyborg glared dangerously around the room, knowing perfectly well that someone was here. And also knowing, their target was her. Something didn't feel right. There was an eerie aura to this place that unsettled her deeply. Vivianne felt it too. The shadows were moving, but there was clearly no life form. What was going on? The rest of the crew were feeling disturbed, too. Their eyes shifted nervously around the room, waiting for some danger to pop out unsuspectingly. 005's spirit senses went haywire and it worried him greatly. There was terrible danger in the room. But the 00 Cyborg just can't seem to put their fingers on it.

* * *

With the 0010 Brothers

"So, what was it that you wanted to show me?" Josephine asked in a calm, yet demanding way. She was waiting for an answer from 0010 Plus, but somehow; he just couldn't find a lie to cover up for their escape. He could never lie to 0017, nor could he possibly ever try. And how could he say that there was a murderer in her bedroom and now they have to get out of the house?

"Um…" 0010 Plus suddenly remembered that they were suppose to meet Black Ghost today… somewhere. It was a perfect escape from the house. "Um…" he stuttered. He looked at their surprisingly unbroken glass clock. "Oh yeah, we were suppose to be at 31st and Jackson at 12… And it is now 1:30, no sweat…ONE THIRTY!"0010 Plus took a second take on the clock, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. 1:30! How could he be late! He was never late for an appointment or anything, let alone a rendezvous for Black Ghost. He grabbed 0017 Black's hand. "Um… we're late for a road trip!"

She quirked her eyebrows. "Tell me… I would like to know how one is late for a _road trip_… I would appreciate it a lot, thanks." Her hopes diminished and a few drops of her anger steamed out. But, she ran along with John anyway, rushing down the flights of steps. 0010 Minus was standing at the door, impatiently tapping his feet, nervously glancing at the clock, and definitely ready to go.

"God! I was wondering when you'd get up. It's about time. We're only… oh… what… ONE AND A HALF HOUR LATE!" John mumbled his apologies as fast as he could, grabbing the keys to the Mercedes and his blue jacket. He stumbled out with his shoes and let go of Josephine's hands. Josephine, however, was already nicely dressed at six in the morning. Her jumbled thoughts gave her only grasps of sleep.

"Yea… yea… I know… _one and a half hour late_… no sweat," John muttered. Jean shook his head disappointedly. 0017 stood there looking at Jean, waiting for an explanation. He smiled shyly, afraid of what may happen if he told the truth. But, lying, he knew for sure, would obviously make this hectic scene look even worse.

"Um… you know that trade I was talking to you earlier?" Jean said hesitantly. Her eyes shot wide. No… She was astonished in thinking that they were _actually_ going to go through with the plan. She nodded slowly, not really knowing what would happen next. "Well… its kind of _today_… But don't worry. Everything's going to be just _peachy_. After all, Black Ghost said you'd go home today." 0010 Plus looked at his brother stupidly, wondering if he really _was_ his twin. Josephine just shook her head slowly at 0010 Minus. How _naive_ can one cyborg get?

"So much for our "always on time" record." He opened the door and walked outside. Josephine was left to ponder in the blaze of confusion. All she could do was stand there and let 0010 Plus drag her to the car, grabbing a black handkerchief and a tetanus needle loaded with anesthetics off the shelf on the way out. She had no idea where they were going. And silently, her heart had a falling feeling about all this. These were not the answers she wanted to here. 0010 Plus stuck the needle in his back pocket and the black handkerchief in another. He pulled Josephine aside, while Jean got into the car, knowing that this was one state of affairs in which _he_ should stay out of.

"Josephine, I can't _stand_ the thought of you _hating_ me _every_ single day from the time you wake up to the time you fall asleep. I can't _stand_ the thought that I have to _lie_ to you _every _single day." Her eyes softened and she knew all her answers would be answered today. "So, I just wanted to ask you…. Is there _anything_ at all that you want to know? I'm ready to tell you." 0010 Plus stared into deep pools of chocolate. "Today's the last day. Her knowledge won't matter anyway," he thought to himself. 0017 stared up at him fondly.

"Do you really mean it?" Her voice was like soft feathers floating on a cloud. 0010 Plus just melted hearing her voice. He smiled his best smile.

"Yeah…" And in such a long time, 0017 was actually willing to step into John's embrace. She loved how it was warm and strong, so much like Jet's hug. Oh, how she missed him so. She looked up into those sky blue eyes. With as much courage as she could muster, she stepped out of his warmth and searched in his eyes. She breathed out her one worry that was on her mind ever since the first day she was reborn.

"John, do I have implanted memories?" The shock hit 0010 Plus with such force that he almost forgot it was coming. But he knew that with such a curious girl like her, secrets would _never_ escape her grasp. He sighed.

"Yes…..and no…… Yes because Black Ghost has tried the over-write program on your memories. But there was a glitch in the program _and_ you. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything. In my eyes, you _have_ no glitches. But your memory stash wasn't as flexible as everyone else's. In other words, your spirit was too stubborn to let them go. To erase your memories would mean erasing your personality, and _that_ was what Black Ghost liked the best. So, in replacement he _fed_ you memories of him instead of erasing the ones that you already had. So basically, yes, you still have your individuality, but it isn't your _true_ spirit that's showing. Your feelings, your emotions, your personality are all under your manipulation. Black Ghost had no control whatsoever over them. That's why you are so valuable to him."

0017 bit her lip until a small trickle of blood started running from her pink lips. She had a feeling she would regret hearing the answer. But nonetheless, she was grateful to 0010 for telling her the truth. She lapped up a little of her blood to stop it from bleeding. So… that was the truth, huh… She smiled up at the older cyborg. "Thank you, John. That's all I wanted to hear." She smiled and once again stepped into the warm embrace of the electric cyborg. 0010, however, did not seem to acknowledge Josephine's affection. He simply stared down at her with smooth blue eyes, caring love inside of them. She looked up, confused with his reaction. John caressed 0017's smooth pink cheeks with one of his hands, while the other reached for the serum needle in his back pocket. He adored being able to hold Josephine again; even if _was_ the last time.

He brushed a piece of smooth, black hair away from her soft chocolate eyes. For a moment, the two cyborgs simply stared into each other's eyes… electric blue versus chocolate brown. 0010 started to lean in towards 0017, while she simply stared at him worriedly. He wasn't acting like himself. 0010 stopped a few inches short from her pink lips. A lone tear streaked down his face. "I'm sorry, Josephine. Please forgive me…" As light as he could, John placed his soft lips against Josephine's. She gasped in shock as a sharp needle stabbed into the side of her waist. The serum coursed through her body and triggered a temporary system shutdown. She fainted as 0010 pulled out the needle.

With strong arms, 0010 brushed the unconscious 0017 off her feet and placed her lightly in the back seat of the Mercedes car. He opened the driver's side of the car and started the engine. A sad frown was painted unto his face as he looked into the rear view mirror. 0017's motionless body laid peacefully in the back seats. For a brief moment, John thought he saw a shining tear trickle down her face. But in the next moment, the tear was gone. "Brother, shouldn't we be going now?" 0010 Minus said softly to his brother. 0010 Plus nodded.

"Yeah, Jean, it's about time _all_ this madness stopped."

* * *

Back With the 00 Cyborgs

Shadows kept darting back and forth along the walls. The air was still and yet it had a dank sense of darkness to it. For a moment, the aerodynamic cyborg swore he saw a pair of dark mahogany eyes, staring briefly back at him. It sent chills down his spine and in the next moment, those pairs of eyes vanished into the air. "They're here," he said. The crew continued standing in their fighting stance. In the next moment, a flying dart shot Alex. It hit her precisely on the neck, making her faint as the poison ran through her body.

"No, Alex!" 004 screamed mercilessly. She fell lightly in his arms, weighing less than a feather in his piece of mind. The German pulled the dart out of 0017 Red's pale neck. He gasped in shock as he briefly met contact with her skin. It felt like the frost of winter. Alex was turning cold… fast. He embraced her body as fully as he can, trying to transfer some of his body heat into hers. Still, Alex lay limply in his arms. Cobalt eyes scanned the cyborg's face, searching for any emotion… _any _at all. Her face stayed blank, expressionless. 004 never gave up. As long as there was breath in his body, he would bring 0017 Red back from Death's cold. He hugged her tightly, afraid that at any minute, her life would slip between his fingers. He glared at the shadows. "Someone's _definitely _here."

"Hell, you must be an _Einstein_ to figure that out, genius…" a sarcastic tone said. Muscles tensed as a dark figure floated calmly from the shadows. It seems as if she just appeared from thin air. Dark drapes wrapped around her slim body, blending her in with the dark ambience of the room. She smirked at the unfortunate couple. "Don't worry, Prototype Number 4. You're in _much _more trouble than her. At least this way, she can't feel pain. Oh, and _do_ be careful, such fragile things can _easily_ slip through careless fingers." The dark figure smirked once more and camouflaged herself into the shadows. 004's grip on 0017 Red tightened briefly. He wanted to hug her close once more, but all he appeared to touch was the remote and thin air. He looked down in his arms and was startled that Alex was no longer in his arms. In the next moment, a certain unconscious cyborg was dangling from the ceiling from a tight linen rope.

003's eyes sharpened by 75, trying to sense the stranger's fluid motion. A malevolent chuckle resounded through the vicinity, bouncing off the walls in an eerie echo. "In case you aren't aware, Prototype 003, I am far more superior than _any _of the likes of you Prototypes. I'm Shannon Mazaki, the beginning _and_ the end to your fate. 003 had to increase her vision to 98 before she could even pick up the dust trail from the cyborg. She was moving _way_ too fast, even for the quick-witted cyborg.

"009, see if you can try to catch her in acceleration mode. There's nothing else any of us can do." Joe nodded and did as he was told.

"Acceleration mode!" In a blink of an eye, 009 was off. Everything moved in slow motion around him. A cruel laugh resounded from the room. He could catch a black blur from the corner of his eye, but whenever he turned to look at it, the blur seemed to have simply disappeared

"So, it looks like it's just us now, huh Prototype 009? Well, FYI, there's _no _way you can catch me. My acceleration mode is _far_ more advanced than your system could ever be. In fact, why don't you just quit right now? It's a lot easier for the both of us… and _much _less painful for you," she said with a sarcastic laugh. This flared 009's anger. How dare she call him weak? He was a lot stronger than _any_ cyborg can dream to be. He'll show her…

009 closed his eyes and listened to the silence around him. "Come on," he thought, "I just need _one_ sound… any at all…" He could feel the swishing movements in the air. She was toying with him, he knew. But still, he remained still, wishing that she could make some type of noise… _any_ at all… In the mental mode he was in now, a pin drop would sound like a snare drum to him. Shannon looked suspiciously at the prototype, angered that he didn't want to play with her anymore.

"Well, if that's the way he wants it, then fine. No more games; it's time to get serious." Her stance became more fluid in motion, her body swaying with the wind. For a moment, 009 just seemed to have lost track of her. He couldn't hear her, he couldn't see her, and worst of all, he lost all sense of her. The air seemed to have turned sharper with angst. A dread filled the atmosphere, clouding most of prospect's light. In the next minute, the slick black assassin was in range for her rapid dagger fire. Smoothly, she pulled out her six midnight-black blades and kissed them faintly for good luck. "Sayonara, Prototype 009…" Six far-from-blunt blades hurled themselves through the air, aiming straight for the still motionless figure of a certain brunette. Joe's eyes blinked open and in a graceful motion, he dodged all six of the daggers thrown at them.

007 jumped with fright as six swift blades just barely grazed the side of his head. A small cut appeared on his cheek moments later. "007, are you okay?" 003 asked frantically, also disturbed by the fact that there were half a dozen knives thrown through the air. 007 nodded.

"It's not _me_ you should be worried about. It's the person that was the _target_ of the blades that you should be concerned about." 003 scanned the vicinity again. All she could see were two red and black blurs shooting back and forth.

With a powerful punch, 009 managed to sneak up behind his opponent and strike her square in the shoulder blades, dislodging one of her shoulders. Shannon hissed in pain as she stared at the mutated arm. Blood started tricking slowly from 009's powerful punch. He stood there in astonishment. "I thought… It looked like…. So you're not a cyborg, then?" 009 said slowly, wincing at the thought. He didn't fight humans, let alone beat them to death. He saw the crimson liquid smudged on his knuckles. He wiped the blood off frantically, terrified at the sight of the scarlet fluid.

The assassin snarled nastily. "And so what if I am! That doesn't mean I'm as weak as you cyborgs are. No… I'm _far_ much stronger than you can _ever_ imagine." She stepped back into the shadows, letting the darkness heal her wounds. However, that was not the real concern on 009's mind. Two other cyborgs stepped out from the shadows, looking as menacing as the assassin herself. 009 switched off his acceleration mode. Vivianne was the first one to see the nervous cyborg. She ran to him quickly, flinging both of her arms around him.

"Oh, Joe, I was _so_ worried about you…" Vivianne trailed off as she followed 009's intense gaze. She herself was frozen in shock. The rest of the crew followed the two nerve-wrecked cyborgs' gazes. 002's eyes flew open with bewilderment. For out from the shadows, stepped a brown haired cyborg with the same glassy green eyes as Albert's cobalt ones. The man smirked.

"Why, 'ello mate. It's been a while now hasn't it?" But that wasn't all that was waiting for 002. The second shadow took the form of what seemed to be a liquid form solidifying. Jet's face turned pale as he realized whom it resembled. A seemingly innocent girl smiled brightly at the petrified cyborg.

"Hóla, Jet. I hope you haven't forgotten little old me, now, have you?" She giggled softly. A chill ran down his spine. 005 noticed the sudden change in mood from 002.

"002, is something the matter?" 002 nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, I would think so, 005. That Australian guy that has 009's hair… his name's Shalo, otherwise known as 0029. And that navy girl? Don't be fooled be her innocent appearance. She's as tough as a nail. And as painful as one, too. Her name's Isabella from Spain. But her ID number is 0032. Watch out for _both _of them. I almost lost a life because of them," 002 said, nodding to the two cyborgs.

"Oh, come on there, mate. Is that _any_ way to treat your partners? And after all we've been through?"

"Yeah, 002. We're your friends. You can't just turn your back on us now. We're a family, and we should stick together!" 002 glared at them.

"Don't listen to their sick words. They're feeding you lies. And they taste despicable." Isabella pouted innocently.

"Aww…don't be such a meanie, Jet. We're not all that bad…" Her smile sickened his stomach. However, he didn't feel like seeing what he had for breakfast that morning. 009 was the first one to snap out of his gaze.

"What do you want from us?" 009 said. Shalo smirked.

"Why, isn't obvious, mate? We've come for the red Sheila. But now that we have her, I guess there's not point in leaving you alive, then," Shalo pulled out his hidden katana and unsheathed it, metal glinting in the waning light. He stood in a graced position. Isabella giggled lightly as her hands became flowing water and reestablished into deadly icicles.

"Well, Shalo, this'll be fun…" Her smile turned deadly and her cerulean blue eyes became pools of dark navy. "It's time to end this _once _and for all." Jet looked around the room.

"Yo, we had a deal. Now where's 0017 Black?" Shannon curse under her breath.

"Damn that brother of mine… so any of you cyborgs know where he is?" Shalo searched around the room for the two other cyborgs that were joining their party. He shook his head irritably. Isabella smiled her patented seductive grin.

"I'm sure they'll show up sometime… But for now, I think we'll just have some fun." With a smooth back flip in the air and a tumble to her left, she was able to get in range for her assault. There were so many cyborgs to kill. She had trouble deciding whom to tear apart first. The first prototype to lock eyes with her was 004. And with that she performed a precise cartwheel backhand spring into the mechanical cyborg's stomach. Trickles of violet blood streamed down his chin. With amazing speed and momentum, one of her icicles cut a deep scar into Albert's delicate cheek. He bowled over with pain, stunned that he was beaten down so easily and so quickly. He forced himself to get up, refusing to give up on 0017 Red. Just the sight of her fragile body swaying softly above him gave him the strength and will power he needed to stand up. He roughly brushed the blood away.

"So you've got speed… So what? You got no skills against me…" With a swift click, 004 unhinged his knee and fired a rocket at her. 0032 shifted her weight slightly to the left… But surprisingly, the rocket seemed to have swayed to her movement, catching her off guard. She received the full blast of the vigorous missile and was thrown back a few meters. 004 smirked mischievously and hinged his knee back on. "There's more to me than meets the eye, huh… Isabella…" he said mockingly. 0032 glared with fury as her body began to liquefy. In moments she was a lethal pool of what looked like black acid, rapidly gaining alacrity. Regardless of 006's weight, he was still propelled aside by the force of the fluid, but solid, form of the cyborg. 007 rushed to Chang's aid and with that, the battle began…

Shalo decided to join in on the fight, afraid that Isabella would take all the fun of the battle. In the blink of an eye, a fireball ejected from his palm and thrusted itself at the first target it sees…. which just so happens to be 005. Although 005 possess the strength of a hundred men, even _he_ could not withstand the commanding intensity that sent him into the nearest wall. 008 was furious at Shalo and shot his laser gun at the pyrotechnic cyborg. Not expecting the attack, 0029 was shocked as he felt a jolt of pain in his left arm. "Damn, they're like rats." 003 ran to Geronimo's aide and helped him stand back up.

"Are you okay, 005?" Geronimo nodded.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure you watch your back. This Shalo person is quite tough, I must admit." The two cyborgs took one look at each other and took off to help 008 with Shalo. Shannon stood their grinning, eyes locked intensely with 009's. 009 glared.

"No, Shannon. I refuse to fight you. I made a promise that I would never kill a human being, not after what Black Ghost did to all those innocent people. I refuse to end up like him." 009 hugged Vivianne with fierceness, showing the astounded cyborg that he was being serious. For a brief moment, the assassin was stunned at the cyborg's sudden burst of emotion. She shook her head out and glared menacingly.

"What an incompetent rule to live by? You'll never get through life if you give pity to every living creature. It's time that you learned a lesson… a lesson I hope you'll _never_ forget." The meticulous assassin took her stance and prepared herself for a second round. "Pity is an irrelevant feeling in which _no_ cyborg _nor _human should show." With a graceful spin kick, she launched Joe flying straight out of 0025's arms. Vivianne glared threateningly, a look of shame under the pools of chocolate.

"Pity is a _human_ _feature_. We are not cursed by Fate's hands, but _blessed_. Pity is the daughter of Compassion. Without these two deities, humanity itself will crumble under its own pressure. Pity… Compassion… It's what gives all living things the ability to love, to cherish, and to simply… _be_ human… Of course, _you_ would understand nothing of the sort now, would you?" 0025 disappeared through the floor and reappeared behind the mystified assassin. Vivianne's words stung her like a needle. She was paralyzed in her own shock. She gave a brief sign of weakness, but that was all the time the ghost cyborg needed to drift below and behind the assassin. With a kick behind the knees, Shannon was left kneeling on the cold, stone floor. She stood, breath panting and her heart racing. Her thoughts were still pondering about 0025's expressions. She coughed, vomiting blood on the charred floor.

"I don't understand…Pity… Compassion…what does that mean… Shannon Mazaki, pull yourself together. You don't need to listen to those putrid words. You're tough. Pity… Compassion… the real world is nothing like it… So stand up and fight!" The assassin shook her head out roughly, trying furiously to wipe the worthless images from her mind. Her vision was blurred but that didn't phase her rock-hard pride. "I'm sorry, sweet-heart. But I've never understood the meaning of the word "pity" or "compassion". Because in real life, these two "deities" you speak of are nothing more than figments of your wandering imagination…" she said with spite. Her eyes flared with fire, the dark pools of black tinted with drops of crimson. 009 shuddered as Shannon's aura bursted into thick waves of power. It hit Joe like a piecing dagger, and the pain lingered in his wounds. He winced.

"Amazing…with just her spirit aura…is she _really _human?" he wondered, while falling back. 0025 rushed to his aide.

"Joe… Joe… Oh my gosh, are you alright?" she gasped, staring at the deep lashes embedded deep in his skin. The brunette cyborg smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine… After I take a small rest…" Vivianne's tears streamed down her face as 009 slipped out of consciousness. Gently, she placed the motionless cyborg on the cold floor and glared daggers of hatred at the powered-up assassin. All her fury… all her anger… and all her rage suddenly bursted out as she lashed at the inhumane human.

"And you call yourself human! How could you? The 00 Cyborgs are more humane than you'll _ever_ be. Just look at yourself… How can you _say_ that you're a human? You_ kill_ for your own pleasure. How does _that_ make you human?" Tears filled her eyes once again. She spoke in a whisper. "In _my_ eyes…" The assassin stared confusingly as Vivianne sent her… not a look of wrath… but a look of shame. "_You_ are the cyborg."

Shannon lashed out her anger as well. "How _dare_ you compare me to the likes of you? I am _nothing_ like you…" Vivianne smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you're right. You _are_ nothing like us. Just look around you… We would _neve_r cause such destruction to innocent people…" The unsuspecting cyborg stared at her surroundings.

004, 006, and 007 were trying their best to defend themselves from the sly water cyborg. Her movements were as unpredictable as the tide and she was beating herself down on them brutally. 003, 005, and 008 were under the mercy of Shalo. 005 was using his body as a shield to protect the unconscious female and the wounded aquatic. Shalo, however, was as fit as a fiddle and kept firing flame attacks at the brave warrior. It seemed that the giant cyborg was starting to buckle under the pressure. In another part of the room, 002 was trying frantically to cut the rough linen ropes. A force field was around the cataleptic girl, and the aerodynamic cyborg was doing everything in his willpower to break through. Nevertheless, it seems that his own attacks were bouncing back at him with twice the force. His body language showed that his determination was slowly diminishing. Her gaze then traveled to the sleeping cyborg only a few feet away from them. Scars lined his masculine face and whiplashes rooted themselves into his wounds. His face flinched with pain every few seconds.

Once fully aware of her surroundings, Shannon was disgusted at herself. "Why should _I_ care when innocent people are hurt? Wasn't I taught _never_ to show pity to another? Then what is this emotion I am feeling right now? What is _wrong _with me? Is my heart starting to _soften_?" She stared down at her hands and was amazed at how well the skin stretched over her fingers, the same fingers that were used to pull the trigger on so many lives. "I've never learned to love… So _why _should I start now?" She smiled at her own lies. "No, that's not true… I _have_ loved before… John and Jean, my little idiot brothers…" She smiled again and glanced up at the waiting cyborg. "I guess I got confused in who I wanted to be, and who I _really_ am."

A large slam of a door resounded through the war room. Standing calm and collected at the door way was none other than 0010 Plus and Minus themselves. Shalo and Isabella smirked evilly as the sensed their presence at the door, never lessening up their attacks during the process.

"Well it's about time! We were getting worried about you, 0010. But looks like you finally decided to show up. Way to go, _Einstein_," Shalo commented arrogantly as he fired another fireball at the crumbling 005.

Isabella smiled as well, the innocent outlook retuning to her face. "0010! You're _finally_ here. I'm so glad I don't have to finish off these weak cyborgs now. You're my savior, 0010!" Nonetheless, the water cyborg unleashed another one of her attacks at the tired fighters.

The 00 Cyborgs turned their heads slightly to see whom their enemies were talking to. 002 was the first to notice the slumped figure over his shoulder and immediately lunged at 0010 Plus. With a quick side step, 0010 Plus dodged the oncoming attack. He tisked at the orange-haired cyborg. "Seriously, 002. I suppose you think I was going to _give _0017 to you without a fight. Well, you are sadly mistaken." Within the next few seconds, 0017 Black was tied up beside 0017 Red as both dangled dangerously from the ceiling. 0010 Plus smirked deviously at the aerodynamic cyborg.

"Let's make a bet, shall we?" 0010 Plus said as 002 got back on his feet. 0010 Minus jumped over to the hanging cyborgs. 0010 Plus stood in his fighting stance. "We'll _battle_ to see who wins the prize of two lovely, yet powerful, cyborgs. If you win, you can take them back into your safe haven. However, if _I_ somehow manage to defeat you in this battle, these lovely cyborgs will be my prizes. Do we have ourselves a deal?" Jet spat at him angrily.

"And why should I believe _you_? After all, we _had_ an agreement, an exchange, Red for the Black. What ever happened to _that_ deal?"

0010 Plus smirked again. "This is about _more _than just some exchange, my friend." At that precise moment, 0017 Black awoke from her slumber. She blinked her eyes carefully as the light hurt her eyes. "Good afternoon, Ms. 0017 Black. How _was _your beauty sleep? I _do_ hope you had a good rest. There will be a long road ahead of you that's for sure." 0010 Plus laughed maniacally. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this," he thought to himself. 0010 Plus looked back at 002. "This is about much _more_ than just an exchange… This is about winning the heart of certain spiritual cyborg that captured both of our hearts.

"Prepare to die, Prototype 002. Because I refuse to lose the heart and love of my _only_ enchanting world…."

* * *

**Skylander: **Thank you so much for reviewing for the last chapter and I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting. I wanted to get in touch with you. But I can't seem to find any of your stories to review and talk about. Anyway, you don't talk a lot. Trust me, I know what "talk-a-lot" people are like. And you are definitely not one of them. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There might be one more coming up. Sorry for the delays.

**Douceur: **I'm trying so hard to update and I'm glad you're not pushing me like a friend of mine I know. But I can't blame him either since I haven't updated in a year. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed the second-to-last chapter.

**DragonLover002: **You really think this is a good story… Gee, thanks, you're making me blush… Anyway, I'm sorry that I kept you waiting for such a long time. I hope you're not angry with me. And if you are, that's okay, I guess. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

So I'll see you all later, then. Please R&R if you have the time. Domone Arigatou!


End file.
